Entre plumas y escamas
by Il Pomeriggio
Summary: AU. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, Lovino se muda a una enorme casa en la playa que acaba de heredar. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse "eso" al pasear por la playa durante la noche. ¿Acaso "eso" no existía solo en los cuentos?.Tritón!España.
1. Hogar, dulce nuevo hogar

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de APH pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz._

_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**__ Pese a estar todo en español, desde el principio hasta la aparición de Emma toda conversa es en italiano, de ahí que no aparezcan palabras italianas ni nada entre medio. Más información de la historia completa al final del capítulo, de nada serviría decirlo ahora._

* * *

_**#1 – Hogar, dulce nuevo hogar**_

No era una situación con la que debería alegrarse, pero había que admitir que acababan de darle la mejor noticia que podrían haberle dado en su vida. De no haber sido porque debía mantener cierto respeto hacia el viejo, en ese momento se habría levantado de su asiento y se habría puesto a bailar una Jota.

_Nunca le he hecho mal a nadie, porque vamos, yo únicamente golpeo a aquellos que se lo merecen de verdad, ¡y no insulto, yo solo digo las verdades que otros no se atreverían a decir! ¿Que quién soy? Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y hasta hace escasos minutos vivía en Roma, ¿por qué escasos minutos? Pues porque me acaba de tocar el premio gordo y me mudo a la casa de playa de mi abuelo. Lo malo del asunto no es que me largo de mi amada ciudad natal, sino que además me mudo a otro país. ¿Cuál? España. Me ganaba la vida vendiendo recuerdos de la ciudad en una tienda minúscula mientras poco a poco me hago un hueco en el mundo de la escritura. Hubiera preferido más el arte, pero gracias al don innato de mi hermano siempre quedo en la sombra de él por lo que preferí dedicarme a otra cosa. Suficiente he tenido con quedar siempre bajo la sombra de él como para que ahora fuera yo de masoquista e hiciera cosas para seguir siéndolo, pero vamos… que ya desvarío. A lo que iba._

_Hace menos de dos semanas mi abuelo falleció por causas naturales así que en estos momentos nos encontramos sentados el resto de la familia en vida y yo frente a un abogado a la espera de que reparta la herencia según los deseos de mi abuelo. Como he mencionado, a mi me ha tocado la casa en la Costa Brava y algo de pasta. Sé que mi tía quería esa casa desde hace tiempo, pero de no haberlo sabido lo habría hecho con la mirada fulminante que me dedicó. Que se fastidie, ¡que no me regalaba nada desde los 9 años y ya tengo 20! Me debía montones de regalos y dinero por mis buenas notas. Hubiera seguido con mi sonrisa de superioridad de no haber sido porque escuché algo que me horrorizó. Mi abuelo le había dejado a mi hermano un piso, pero no era eso lo que me molestó, ¡sino que en la misma ciudad! ¡¿Para qué coño quería mi abuelo un piso y una enorme casa en la misma ciudad?! ¡Por lo menos podría haber variado un poco, joder! Que ahora me había hecho ilusiones de perder de vista a mi hermano hasta las próximas navidades, momento en el que la familia se junta sí o sí, y ahora me joroban con eso. ¡No es justo! ¡Ya pueden irse todos un ratito a la mierda!_

El mayor de los hermanos estaba más que enfurruñado por aquella noticia mientras que el menor se aguantaba las ganas de dar saltitos por toda la sala. Parecía que el abuelo tenía bastante dinero pero pese a ello, a muchos de los familiares les dejó solo una palabra como herencia: "Joderos". Al salir de allí, aquellos a los que les había dejado palabra tan cariñosa como herencia parecían _echar humor_ por las orejas del enfado, mientras que los demás planeaban qué hacer con sus respectivas herencias. Lovino lo tenía claro, en ese preciso instante se iba a hacer las maletas, echarse a la cama y dormir hasta que el cuerpo diga basta e irse a primera hora en coche a España, concretamente a Platja d'aro, Gerona, donde su nuevo hogar aguardaba. Feliciano estaba dudoso, estaba bastante contento con su actual hogar y el ambiente que le rodeaba pero a la vez tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería aquella ciudad. Él no recordaba haber salido de aquella casa, es más, los únicos recuerdos que tenía era de pasarse el día cerca de la piscina coloreando junto a su abuelo mientras su hermano pasaba más tiempo con los vecinos que en casa, ¿por qué? Fue algo que nunca se preguntó. El mayor aprovechó el momento para aconsejar a su hermano que sería mejor idea vender el piso o ponerlo en alquiler y así podría sacar un dinero extra… todo fuera para que no se mudara a la misma ciudad. Sería un engorro, ¡si se iba del país era para no verle más la cara! Parecía que el menor se convenció con aquella idea por lo que dejaron el tema por el momento, ahora Lovino tenía otros planes además de fingir mal estar por la pérdida de su abuelo. Había que admitir que en el fondo sí le sabía mal la muerte de su abuelo, pero el viejo nunca había estado demasiado tiempo con él como para llegar a extrañarlo demasiado tiempo.

—Creo que la casa necesitará una buena limpieza…

A pesar de que posiblemente su abuelo se había encargado de dejarla limpia la última vez que estuvo en ella, con los días habría acumulado el suficiente polvo como para provocarle alergia al mismo a cualquiera, además de que ahora iba a ser su casa y la quería a su gusto. El viejo nunca había tenido el mismo gusto que él en cuanto a decoración.

Al llegar a la casa que por el momento era su hogar empacó cuanto pudo en maletas, cajas y bolsas. Lo demás se lo podrían ir enviando según lo necesitara, lo cual seguramente sería nunca pues eran cosas que solo ocupaban espacio y nunca utilizaba. Se estuvo un par de horas guardando sus pertenencias y descolgando algunas cosas de las paredes que iba a querer en su nuevo dormitorio, obviamente el ordenador había sido lo primero que había guardado con cuidado e iba a ser lo último en meter en el coche para que no se rompiera por el camino. Comió algo rápido antes de irse derechito a la cama para descansar todo lo posible, al día siguiente le aguardaba un larguísimo viaje aunque esperaba poder alcanzar sitio en el barco que podría llevarle a él y a su coche hasta Barcelona, ya de ahí sería cuestión de hacer uso del GPS a menos que quisiera perderse por aquel lugar. El resto de la tarde y noche pasó demasiado rápido, para el ítalo la sensación de que habían pasado únicamente cinco minutos desde que había cerrado los ojos hasta ese momento era bien presente. Quizá los mismos nervios no le habían dejado descansar bien, o quizá el dormir demasiadas horas… no, eso último podía descartarse ya que no sería la primera ni la última vez que dormía casi la mitad del día. Habiéndose despedido la tarde anterior de sus padres y hermanos, para evitarse el que se le pusieran a llorar en el último minuto había decidido despedirse con antelación y así no despertarles, tan solo tuvo que desayunar y tomar las cuatro cosas que no había metido ya en el coche. Echó un último vistazo al interior de la casa antes de subirse al auto — él todavía vivía con sus padres, Feliciano solo se había quedado a pasar la noche —, pero para su desgracia al momento que prendió el motor escuchó una voz familiar llamarle; su hermano se había despertado y ahora salía corriendo en calzoncillos a despedirse. ¡Podría haberse puesto al menos unos pantalones!

—¡Hermano, espera! – Corrió apoyando las manos en la ventanilla del lado del conductor hasta que el mayor bajó esta. – Estuve pensándolo mejor y hablándolo con mamá… Al final sí voy a mudarme al piso que me dejó el abuelo. – Sonrió de forma estúpida a ojos del mayor de los italianos. – En una semana estaré en la misma ciudad que tu, ¡¿no es emocionante?!

—Brinco de gozo – espetó con ironía, ironía que el menor no pilló.

Tras despedirse brevemente, pues para mala suerte en una semana iba a tenerlo viviendo en la misma ciudad, finalmente emprendió su camino. Tras un par de horas de trayecto, las cuales habrían sido menos de no ser por haberse detenido tantas veces para comprar algo de beber y varios kilómetros más tarde para ir al baño, por fin logró llegar a un puerto en el que sabía zarpaban barcos dirección Barcelona y en el que poder subir también su coche. No había empezado bien su día con aquella noticia y parecía que no iba a mejorar por el momento ya que si bien consiguió comprar un billete para ese mismo día debería esperar otras dos horas para poder subir a bordo, y luego otra media hora a que el barco decidiera zarpar.

_Hay que verle lo positivo a todo este asunto. La espera podrá ser larga al igual que el camino que todavía que me queda, pero al momento en el que ponga un pie en esa casa podré gritarle a los cuatro vientos que por fin soy libre de las ataduras impuestas por mi familia. Según mi hermano todo lo hacían por mí bien. Sí, claro, y es que a mis 20 años seguir poniéndome una hora para regresar a casa por las noches no era pasarse. Claro que ni quiero mencionar la noche en la que supuestamente la casa iba a estar vacía y decidí llevar a una hermosa chica que conocí dos noches antes. Tras una apasionante sesión de sexo decidí que mejor sería darme una ducha mientras ella se vestía y desaparecía por la puerta para no volver a verla más, no obstante para cuando abrí la puerta me encontré al imbécil de mi hermano con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Y no exagero, al momento de abrirla el muy idiota se cayó al suelo quejándose ante el impacto._

—_L-lo siento, hermano – Se incorporó pocos segundos después, salvándose de que en un ataque de histeria acabara pisándole la cabeza por cotilla. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que yo hacía en mi habitación. _

_Yo tan solo fruncí el ceño más que molesto pero me calmó al escuchar una risilla de mi "invitada". Obviamente no les presenté, sino que por lo contrario tomé a mi hermano de la camisa y le obligué a levantarse para sacarlo de mi habitación a empujones. Necesitaba una explicación en ese preciso momento, sabía que mi hermano no era tan inocente como aparentaba ser pues en varias ocasiones me había cruzado con hermosas mujeres saliendo de la casa justo cuando yo llegaba del trabajo y el resto del día mi hermano sonreía más de lo que acostumbraba ya a hacer. En serio, me pregunto cómo coño puede sonreír tanto sin que le duela la cara. Bueno, a lo que contaba. El muy idiota suplicaba — de forma bastante nenaza cabe destacar —que no le hiciera daño, a lo que yo simplemente le respondí con miradas asesinas y gruñidos hasta que logré empujarlo hasta el salón. En ese momento únicamente me cubrían mis bóxer negros, lo primero que había pillado para salir de la habitación, y es que no era plan tampoco de irse paseando por la casa en pelotas pese a ser la mía y no la de la chica. Le obligué a sentarse haciendo la suficiente presión en su hombro como para que se quejara y obedeciera a mi "petición", me crucé de brazos y sin pelos en la lengua decidí por fin hablar._

—_Feliciano. ¿Qué coño estabas haciendo pegado a la puerta, gilipollas? – soné más calmado de lo que hubiera deseado. ¿A quién vamos a engañar? Pese a estar molesto con mi hermano por ese accidente estaba demasiado agusto como para ponerme a chillar histérico como normalmente le hacía cuando estaba molesto. A él y a todo el que se atreviera a molestarme, claro._

—_Y-yo… - tartamudeó jugando con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirarme, o eso supuse al ver que no levantaba la mirada del suelo._

—_Responde de una maldita vez – insistí, mi paciencia podría agotarse rápido si no lo hacía._

—_Me-me sentía un poco mal por saber que ibas a pasar el fin de semana solo así que decidí venir a pasarlo contigo. – Sí, claro. Seguramente habría visto alguna película de terror y no podía dormir solo, sino no me explico que no hubiera esperado hasta la mañana y hubiera decidido aparecer por casa de madrugada. – Escuché ruidos de tu habitación y me alarmé así que me acerqué cauteloso por si acaso era u-un ladrón. ¡No lo sé! Justo acababa de acercarme cuando has abierto la puerta._

_Era una excusa poco, por no decir nada, creíble. Pero siendo que mi hermano tiene una capacidad de razonamiento demasiado baja podría creerme que el muy tonto creía que había entrado alguien a mi habitación a robar. Para cuando estuve a punto de replicarle que la excusa era patética recaí en un dato; en su mano derecha sostenía su teléfono móvil. Suspiré pesadamente llevándome una mano a la cintura y masajeándome la sien con la mano libre. A veces me preguntaba el por qué mi hermano no era tan listo con todo lo demás a cómo lo era con el arte o a la hora de ligar. Tardé máximo un minuto en romper la impaciencia de mi hermano que aguardaba por una respuesta de mi parte, y esta no fue menos que varios gritos y amenazas. En esa ocasión había sido muy bondadoso, por no decir demasiado, con él pero a la próxima nada más verlo que diera por sentado que acabaría saliendo por la ventana cual saco basura. Y no es que yo hubiera arrojado la bolsa de la basura por la ventana, para nada… Bueno, quizá sí, ¡pero en aquel entonces era un crío! ¿A quién en su santo juicio le pedía a un crío que saliera a las 9 de la noche a tirar la basura? Claro, a mi abuelo._

Decidió que era mejor ir a algún lugar con el que pasar esas casi dos horas que le quedaban por esperar sin tener que estar dando vueltas por la ciudad y gastar gasolina que luego iba a necesitar para poder llegar hasta su verdadero destino. Aparcó el coche cerca del puerto y caminó hasta dar con un bar, donde desayunó tranquilamente hasta la hora de subir a bordo. Se había pedido un camarote para no tener que pasar la noche dentro del coche o sentado en alguna butaca que le destrozaría la espalda, así que nada más asegurarse de que su preciado coche quedaba en buenas manos buscó su temporal habitación. No era precisamente grande y tampoco lucía muy lujoso, parecía como la habitación de un hotel de 3 estrellas con la diferencia de que era más pequeña y las dos ventanas eran igual de chiquitas que iluminaban lo justo y necesario. Iba a ser un viaje largo y agotador porque había que admitir que ya lo estaba, además de que los nervios y la urgencia por llegar no ayudaban demasiado.

Paseó por un rato por la cubierta para poder despejar un rato la mente, desconectar de todo y quizá así lograr hacer el viaje menos pesado. Lo consiguió, no obstante su mente se centró en su hermano menor nuevamente. Debía admitir que lo que le molestaba de tener al menor cerca no era su presencia, pues pese a lo estúpido que parecía ser en realidad se preocupaba por su bienestar. Era más bien _lo que acompañaba_ a su hermano; un armario alemán. O al menos así lo llamaba él. Poco después de aquel incidente, y claramente cuando el menor de los hermanos todavía no se había mudado de casa y con ello debía soportarlo prácticamente todo el día, Feliciano no había decidido otra cosa que comprarse un ordenador para él solo y dejarle el que compartían al mayor. ¿Por qué? Eso era algo a lo que Lovino le importaba poco o nada. Lo que le traía de cabeza desde ese momento es que Feliciano se pasaba el día encerrado en su dormitorio y nada más salía para comer, trabajar e ir al baño. Los días habían ido pasando y finalmente la madre de los italianos le había llamado la atención por pasar tanto tiempo encerrado. Fue en ese momento cuando Feliciano confesó — hablando a una velocidad anormal en un humano común — que había conocido a alguien interesante en un chat de internet. Ninguno de los presentes mencionó palabra al respecto, sino todo lo contrario, su padre cambió completamente de tema. Una semana después el menor anunció que había invitado a su _amiga_ a pasar unos días en Roma. Su madre, queriendo conocer a la _mujer_ que había conquistado a su hijo pese a la distancia le ofreció que _la_ invitara a pasar los días en la casa y así podrían gastar el dinero del hotel en pasarlo bien. Obviamente, Feliciano aceptó más que encantado y en menos de una hora había confirmado que en cuestión de cinco días iban a tener a _una invitada_ en el hogar.

Pero en ningún momento nadie, a excepción de Feliciano, imaginó que no iba a ser un _ella_.

Lovino se burlaba del menor el día que iba a llegar su _invitada_ mientras aguardaban en el aeropuerto la llegada de aquel avión. Se encontraban ambos, ya que habían ido ellos dos solos en el coche de Lovino, sentados en una de las cafeterías del recinto desde las cuales podían ver perfectamente como entraban al país los recién llegados. Lo único que sabía el italiano era que la _chica_ iba a venir de Alemania y pese a que detestaba los platillos procedentes de dicho país — había tenido varias malas experiencias durante el instituto — iba a darle la oportunidad a la _chica_. "¿A qué hora va a llegar tu chica?" fue la pregunta que confundió al menor de los hermanos. Hasta el momento, Feliciano no había aclarado el sexo de la persona que había conocido y no creyó necesario hacerlo hasta el momento, ya que parecía que estaban todos confundidos. Antes de que sus labios se abrieran para poder responder a la pregunta se pudo escuchar que anunciaban la llegada del vuelo procedente de Alemania así que se bebió su café de un solo trago olvidándose por completo de la pregunta.

—¿Y bien? – cuestionó el mayor antes de darle un sorbo a su capuccino con nata.

—¿Qué ocurre? – Ladeó la cabeza limpiándose los restos de su bebida.

—Bien parecía que ibas a decir algo.

Y de nuevo se quedó en el intento de responder cuando a lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera rubia vistiendo exactamente lo que le había mencionado para reconocerse mejor a la hora de verse cara a cara ya que no era lo mismo por fotos que en persona.

—¡Ludwig! – exclamó levantándose de un brinco de su lugar y corriendo hacia el llamado que se hacía paso entre los demás turistas que se detenían a buscar a alguien o simplemente a mirar las pantallas que informaban los diferentes vuelos.

—¿Ludwig…?

Lovino enarcó ambas cejas siguiendo al menor con la mirada, pese a no ser un nombre italiano podía reconocerlo como el de un hombre por la música clásica. Pasó saliva divagando entre las ideas de que al no haber preguntado antes se habría hecho una idea errónea o en si debía compadecer a la pobre chica por tal nombre. Fue en ese momento cuando vio que su hermano se abalanzaba a abrazar a un chico rubio bien peinado, bastante musculoso y vistiendo unos pantalones tejanos con una camisa color azul cielo. De ser cierto la frase que la primera impresión es la más importante, el recién llegado iba a tenerlo bastante mal con el mayor de los italianos, quien no cabía de asombro en su lugar. El alemán se removió algo incómodo por aquel repentino abrazo mas no lo apartó, tan solo hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír a su guía durante su estancia.

El camino de regreso y el resto de días fueron bastante incómodos para el mayor. No le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento a menos que el otro se dignara a hablarle. Al principio el rubio intentaba acercarse al ítalo pero solo recibía réplicas e insultos por lo que según pasaban los días lo intentaba menos hasta llegar el punto que ninguno de los dos se hablaban.

Por fortuna de Lovino, aquella tortura terminó en cuestión de 10 días y nada más irse el alemán exigió una explicación entre maldiciones, insultos y palabras que no deberían siquiera aparecer en el diccionario por lo mal sonantes que eran. Feliciano no había escuchado en su vida tantas palabrotas juntas en una sola frase. El menor insistía en que solo era un amigo con el que parecía llevarse bien y al cual quiso conocer en persona.

_Claro, amigos…_

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que aquellos dos se conocieron y habían pasado de ser amigos a mantener una relación a distancia, gastándose el dinero en aviones para poder ir a visitarse en fechas señaladas, turnándose para no ser siempre el mismo. Para cuando Feliciano tuvo que mudarse por cuestiones de trabajo decidieron dar el gran paso y estrechar esa relación yéndose a vivir juntos para enorme desgracia del mayor, ya que seguía sin poder soportar al alemán por razones varias. Por suerte, en aquella ocasión, el alemán se había quedado en su casa dejando que Feliciano fuera solo a la "reunión" familiar. Había que mencionar que los padres de los ítalos no tenían ni la menor idea de la relación entre ellos dos ya que para ellos, la homosexualidad, era un pecado y no solo se llevarían un enorme disgusto al descubrirlo, sino que además se opondrían completamente.

—A veces me pregunto si es que la inteligencia de mi hermano es cosa de genes y yo salí la oveja negra – espetó para sí mismo observando las olas que se formaban según el barco avanzaba. – Es obvio que no son solo amigos, no es normal que un amigo se mude de país para irse a vivir con alguien que conoció por internet.

Escuchó una risa cerca de su posición que provocó que diera un brinco y se sonrojara levemente por haber sido descubierto hablando solo. Salió a zancadas hacia su camarote.

La noche la había dormido de tirada y para cuando despertó ya era casi la hora de la comida, lo cual indicaba que ya debían estar por territorio español. Tras un largo viaje por fin se encontraba ya conduciendo por las carreteras de Platja d'aro, lugar en el que se encontraba su nueva casa. Pese a ser guiado por el GPS estuvo a punto de perderse en un par de ocasiones culpa de algún desvío por obras. La casa en cuestión se encontraba en una pequeña montaña cercana a la playa, por lo que podía recordar incluso se podía ver la misma desde según por cuales ventanas se mirara.

—Una casa de tres plantas, cada una tres veces mayor incluso que la casa de mis padres, con un enorme jardín y piscina. Con decir que me ha tocado el gordo me quedo corto joder – espetó tras aparcar, observar la casa desde su posición y asegurarse de que era la correcta. Rebuscó las llaves entre los trastos que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto y salió del coche apartando la mirada de su nuevo hogar lo justo.

Lo mejor de aquella zona era que las casas, pese a no estar demasiado separadas entre ellas, tenían su propia intimidad gracias a los tantos pinos que las rodeaban. Claro que como dijera de incendiarse alguna zona ya podían salir todos _patas pa' que os quiero_ que ahí no se salvaba nadie. El jardín era separado por un grueso muro de piedra que llegaba casi aproximadamente hasta el ombligo del ítalo con una puerta de hierro de la misma altura, era la única parte con muro pues el resto de la casa era rodeada por altas rejas. Se acercó a la puerta buscando la llave entre las tantas que tenía para la casa, mas se detuvo al comprobar mejor el estado de la fachada. Esta era de piedra lo cual le pareció perfecto para no derretirse dentro la casa los días calurosos de verano, sin embargo el mal estado de algunos rincones más las plantas trepadoras que habían crecido pegadas a la piedra daban un toque bastante tétrico al lugar.

—El dinero me lo dio para que reformara la maldita casa… - refunfuñó. – Ya se me hacía extraño que me dejara tanto porque sí.

Al percatarse de que nuevamente estaba hablando solo miró a su alrededor como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Vale, no había nadie, perfecto. Abrió la puerta de hierro para adentrarse y poder observar mejor el jardín; no estaba en mucho mejor estado que la fachada, iba a tardar días en instalarse como es debido. Suspiró pesadamente caminando por el camino marcado por piedras del mismo tono que la fachada y el muro hasta la parte trasera donde se encontraba la piscina. Había que bajar unas cinco escaleras ya que el terreno no era completamente liso y para evitar posibles patinazos con la hierba su abuelo había hecho hacer esos escalones. La piscina estaba vacía de agua, eso sería de gran ayuda a la hora de limpiarla ya que en el fondo se podía ver una capa de hojas secas. Eso no iba a limpiarlo él, pagaría a alguien para que lo hiciera si era necesario pero no se arriesgará a que le saliera alguna rata o terminar con piojos por meterse ahí; en más de una ocasión su abuelo les había reñido tanto a él como a su hermano por revolcarse entre los montones de hojas secas que quedaban tras rastrillar el jardín, ya que según él dichas hojas podían llevar liendres. Amaba su cabello tal cual estaba y no quería tener que rapárselo por acabar infectado.

Se veía bastante descuidada la parte trasera, incluso las butacas estaban oxidadas y las sillas de plástico estaban entre negras y amarillas en vez de blancas. Se cuestionó a sí mismo cuánto tiempo llevaría su abuelo sin ir a esa casa para que estuviera todo en tan mal estado. Decidió echar un vistazo al interior de la pequeña casita que había, si mal no recordaba ahí había un pequeño baño con inodoro y ducha únicamente, recordaba que tras haberse pasado horas en la piscina su abuelo les obligaba a ducharse allí mismo y esperar a secarse para no ensuciarle la casa, y no recordaba que fuera con la manguera del jardín. Al acercarse había dos puertas, al abrir la primera encontró el baño y en la otra una habitación llena de trastos viejos, los utensilios para poder mantener el jardín limpio y demasiados ocupas de ocho patas pululando a sus anchas por las paredes. La persona que limpiara la piscina limpiaría ese trastero, ni de broma se iba a meter él ahí.

Entonces recayó en un dato, no había preguntado por el estado de las facturas de aquella casa por lo que no estaba seguro de tener agua y luz. Al cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación fue a comprobar el estado del agua en el baño; había. Si había agua había luz. Sin tener más que comprobar a las afueras decidió que ya era hora de ver el estado del interior de la casa, rebuscó la llave mientras subía de nuevo aquellas escaleras y abrió la puerta de madera. Nada más abrir tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, la casa apestaba a cerrado; su abuelo debería llevar un par de años como mínimo sin ir allí. Nada más abrir la puerta podía verse un enorme salón-comedor, con una cocina americana a la izquierda. No debía avanzar mucho para poder ver un igual de amplio pasillo que seguía recto, había cuatro puertas en total. La primera puerta que abrió daba a un baño más completo que el de la casita, pero lo que más llamó la atención al italiano fue que había una enorme bañera que a simple vista parecía eso pero en la pared podía verse los "mandos" para activar las burbujas y demás. Para colmo, en la misma pared, a una distancia prudente para que no se mojaran aquellos botones, había una ducha de hidromasaje.

—Se lo montó bien el viejo…

No dedicó mucho tiempo a observar el baño y fue directo a la puerta que quedaba enfrente de esa; era un pequeño dormitorio con una cama individual, un armario y un escritorio viejo, ni siquiera había cortinas que decoraran aquella habitación, lo que indicaba al ítalo que su abuelo no había hecho movimiento en esa habitación. Continuó con la siguiente puerta, la cual nada más abrirla inundó al italiano de recuerdos. Aquella había sido la habitación de ambos italianos cuando pasaban allí una temporada, las camas seguían tal cual las habían dejado e incluso la colcha era la misma. Una pared estaba toda pintada con rotuladores de colores, entre aquellas marcas extrañas pudo apreciar su letra de cuando pequeño "_Lovino estubo aci_". Oh Dios, le dolían los ojos con leer eso, esperaba que fuera bien pequeño cuando escribió eso o se avergonzaría de su no tan infancia. Debía admitir que estaba nostálgico al ver aquellos intentos de dibujos que había hecho en las paredes de pequeño, recordaba que cada vez que le castigaban a la habitación como "castigo" hacía un nuevo dibujo en la pared. Se extrañó de que su abuelo no la hubiera pintado para borrar esos garabatos… al mirar la otra pared, ésta estaba toda empapelada con dibujos de Feliciano. El armario estaba vacío, le hubiera gustado ver la ropa que llevaba de pequeño en esos momentos. Al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo demasiado emotivo y de que sería capaz de echarse a llorar salió de la habitación y fue hacia la otra puerta, la cual llevaba a las escaleras que daban con el piso de arriba. Tuvo que rebuscar entre las llaves para poder abrir aquella maldita puerta pues su abuelo había puesto una cerradura, la cual no recordaba que hubiera. Lo mismo le pasó con la de arriba. La distribución de aquella planta parecía la misma, había otra cocina a medio derrumbar y en vez de un comedor su abuelo había puesto ahí lo que parecía ser su dormitorio.

—Cocina y dormitorio juntos… sueño de todo perezoso.

Sobre la encimera de la cocina había una hoja con la distribución de aquella planta dibujada a mano, la cocina no estaba y en vez de eso el dormitorio ocupaba las dos partes por lo que pudo suponer que estaba a medio derrumbar porque quería hacer el dormitorio más grande pero por una u otra razón no lo había terminado. Lo que abajo era un dormitorio sin uso, en aquella planta parecía el despacho de su abuelo por las estanterías llenas de libros y la silla que parecía demasiado cómoda. No había otra habitación, aquel despacho ocupaba ambas habitaciones. En la tercera planta, compuesta por una sola habitación mucho más pequeña que las plantas de abajo, había lo que parecía ser una chimenea en el centro de la habitación, en las paredes habían clavados varios cómodos sofás y a un costado había un mueble bar. No quiso imaginarse qué hacía en aquella parte de la casa su abuelo o acabaría cerrando esa habitación para no abrirla jamás. Al bajar de nuevo a la segunda planta recayó que había una puerta más cerrada con llave. Tardó horrores en buscar la llave y al conseguir abrirla dio con la calle nuevamente. Aquella casa tenía dos entradas, y siendo que las que daban a las escaleras tenían cerraduras y ambas plantas una cocina dedujo que seguramente su abuelo en un principio planeó alquilar una de ellas. O lo había hecho, no lo sabía. Iba a entrar nuevamente cuando vio que alguien estaba parado frente a su coche, una chica de cabello rubio corto estaba un tanto inclinada con las manos juntas tras la espalda, como observando el interior del auto.

—¡Oye, ¿qué estás mirando?! – exclamó remarcando su acento italiano en aquella pregunta. La chica dio un brinco antes de buscar alarmada al dueño de aquella voz, a lo que Lovino cerró la puerta y bajó aquellas escaleras de hierro para poder acercarse a la chica. - ¿Acaso buscas algo que robar?

—Oh, no. Para nada, solo estaba curiosa por saber quien… ¿Lovino?

El nombrado enarcó una ceja cuando la chica le nombro, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Frunció ligeramente el ceño y retrocedió un paso para poder rodear el coche y abrir la puerta trasera del lado del conductor.

—¿Nos conocemos? – Ladeó la cabeza antes de sacar una de las cajas.

—¡¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?! – La chica hizo un berrinche al descubrir que su viejo amigo ya no la recordaba. – Soy Emma, la chica que vive al lado. De pequeños jugábamos en la piscina de tu abuelo o en mi jardín cada vez que venías de visita.

Dio gracias a que lo que había en aquella caja que acababa de coger fuera solo ropa pues cuando la chica se presentó la dejó caer al suelo. La recordaba, pero recordaba a una niña pequeña con el pelo largo y siempre vistiendo pantalones. Nunca se imaginó que aquella niña fuera a crecer tan bella. Es más, ni siquiera se imaginó que continuara viviendo en la misma casa después de que su madre se fuera dejándoles a cargo de su padre.

—¡¿E-Emma?! O-Oh, _Dio_… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que juguemos. – Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la rubia pudo notar su esfuerzo pues quedó más como una mueca.

—Algunos años han pasado ya… Oye, siento mucho lo de tu abuelo. Me hubiera gustado reencontrarnos en un momento no tan delicado.

—Ya que. Lamentarse no hará que el viejo vuelva a la vida. – Se encogió de hombros retomando la caja que había tirado. Quería mostrarse fuerte, aunque los recuerdos anteriores le habían dejado algo vulnerable.

—¿Vas a venirte a vivir aquí? – preguntó la joven corriendo a su lado. – Si quieres te ayudo a llevar las cajas.

Dudó en aceptar, pero sería de gran ayuda además que de pequeños la rubia había demostrado tener más fuerza que él, no le importaría mucho además de que así tendría una excusa para invitarla más tarde a tomar algo en su casa o a alguna comida, claro que para cuando tuviera todo en orden. Entre los dos, rápido hubieron entrado todo lo que había en el coche y dejado en el comedor.

—Ya sé que te voy a dar como regalo de bienvenida al vecindario. Peces de colores – espetó la rubia dejándose caer sentada sobre una de las cajas tras asegurarse de que no era nada que pudiera romperse.

—¿Peces? - ¿Qué iba a hacer él con peces de colores? Seguramente se le morirían en poco tiempo por olvidarse de alimentarlos o dejarlos morir entre el agua sin cambiar. Abrió todas las ventanas para que corriera el aire y dejara de oler a cerrado la casa.

—Tienes una gran pecera ahí, ¿la vas a tirar?

No había recaído hasta ese momento que en el salón había una pecera, vacía en cuanto a agua o ser vivo, con todo lo necesario para poder tener ahí varios peces sin preocuparse a estar limpiando día a día el agua.

—No lo sé…

Estuvieron charlando durante largo rato pese a que Lovino no tenía nada que ofrecerle, además de que cayó tarde en que tenía la nevera vacía, no iba a poder cenar por lo que le tocaría llamar por una pizza, las tiendas ya habían cerrado. La rubia invitó al italiano a cenar a su casa pues no le importaba servir un plato más. La casa ajena no había cambiado en lo más mínimo pese a los años, seguía como la recordaba. Allí se reencontró también con el hermano mayor de la chica, Govert, un tipo al que parecía no agradarle absolutamente nada. Durante la misma cena, continuando explicándose sus vidas, descubrió que Emma tenía pareja y que Govert trabajaba en una importante editorial.

—_Podría haberme ligado a su hermana y él me ayudaría a vender un libro… podría haber matado dos pájaros de un tiro –_ pensó al ver sus posibles intenciones con la rubia irse por el retrete.

Emma preguntó a su hermano si podría ayudar a Lovino con sus historias, y pese a que mostró un impactante "NO" con su expresión sus palabras fueron un 'ya me lo pensaré'. Bueno, al menos no había sido un no tan tajante como se había esperado el italiano.

Al día siguiente Lovino llevó sus dos intentos de libros a Govert para que les echara un vistazo pese a que a todos los sitios que los había llevado las respuestas habían sido la misma, y la respuesta del rubio no fue muy distinta.

—Los resúmenes de estas historias son pobres y repetitivos. Me las leeré, pero si quieres vender deberás buscar una trama menos común.

Ya había intentado buscar una trama poco común, tan poco común e inimaginable que ni siquiera a él mismo se le ocurría. Emma había insistido con su hermano para que ayudara a Lovino con la mudanza, a limpiar el jardín y esas cosas; no aceptó en ningún momento hasta que el italiano mencionó que le iba a pagar por lo que hiciera. Eso era otra cosa, por lo que al final accedió a limpiarle la piscina y aquel trastero del jardín. Emma se dedicó a limpiar bien la planta de abajo mientras Lovino se ocupaba de la del medio, aunque las ruinas le impedían dejar todo impecable… y no porque él no supiera limpiar.

—¡Todo listo y reluciente! – anunció la rubia a los otros dos que se habían dejado caer muertos de cansancio sobre el sofá. – He lavado todas las sábanas que habían puestas, dado la vuelta a los colchones y dejado que se airearan, limpiado el baño, la cocina, el suelo – continuó por un rato explicándole al italiano lo que había hecho. Por lo menos la casa ya no olía a muerto sino que olía a _fresco limón_.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que el italiano hubiera deseado, ya había colocado todo en su lugar y la casa estaba lista para poder vivir en ella, incluso habían echado abajo la cocina por completo para poder pintar. Govert le había dicho que la fachada podría irla arreglando poco a poco, que todo era superficial y no dañaba ni la estructura ni había grietas que dejaran pasar el aire o el agua, aunque no habían comprobado el techo… si decía de llover ya podría comprobarlo.

Tras aquella semana tan inquieta podía descansar a pierna suelta en aquella cama de matrimonio en la que cabían cuatro personas y aún podían dormir inquietos. Era demasiado espaciosa para él solo, pero dormía de maravilla y despertaba con mejor humor que en su antigua casa. Su humor de perros seguía presente, pero al menos no se exasperaba con cualquier cosa.

_Hasta la fecha._

El teléfono móvil empezó a sonar de forma insistente; dejaba de sonar pero a los segundos volvían a llamar. No soportaba que lo despertaran por lo que a desgana cogió el móvil y tentado estuvo de estamparlo contra la pared de no ser que por un tiempo debería ahorrarse los caprichos, al menos hasta que consiguiera un trabajo estable.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – respondió a la llamada algo adormilado, pero más que molesto al ser capaz de leer quién era el causante de su mal despertar.

—¡Ve! _Scusa, fratello_! Pero es que te estoy picando al timbre y no me abres… llamaba para ver dónde estabas. – De fondo pudo escuchar una segunda voz, aunque no entendió lo que dijo.

—¿Picando al timbre…? – cuestionó confuso y batallando de que sus párpados no se cerraran pues seguía tumbado en la cama. Entonces escuchó el timbre. – Pero que m-…

De un brinco salió de la cama y se asomó por la ventana para encontrarse frente a la puerta de su casa con su pesadilla.

— _Buongiorno, fratello_! – le saludó el menor parado frente a la puerta, tras él aquel que tenía por pareja.

Su única semana de tranquilidad se había terminado ya y se la había pasado limpiando lo que su abuelo le había dejado como herencia. Basura, cubos de basura. Quiso llorar como nunca en aquel momento y se golpeó varias veces la frente contra el marco de la puerta repitiendo una y otra vez "Por qué". Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior por ser lo que tuvo más a mano y bajó a recibir a los otros dos, cerrándole la puerta en las narices al rubio una vez pasó su hermano. Ante la recriminación del menor volvió a abrirla.

—Está mejor de lo que me esperaba la casa – canturreó parándose a ver los peces que ahora nadaban a sus anchas en la pecera. Como bien había dicho Emma, le había regalado doce peces de agua fría. – Son muy bonitos~

—Obvio, me he tirado toda la semana limpiando mierda. ¡Y de no haber sido por la ayuda ni siquiera tendría la mitad lista!

El alemán no dijo nada en todo el rato, se la pasó observando la pecera como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en aquellos instantes mientras que los dos hermanos hablaban sobre lo genial y fastidioso que sería vivir ambos en aquella ciudad. Tras que el menor explicara su viaje con el rubio hasta allí, Lovino decidió explicarle lo justo y necesario, entre lo cual añadió que debía buscar una trama para su nuevo intento de libro.

—Hm… ¿Y por qué no escribes un libro sobre una chica hermosa que al pasear un día por la noche por la playa conoce al amor de su vida? Pero a ese chico solo lo ve durante las noches y cerca de la playa, más tarde él le confiesa que en realidad es un ser del mar y por eso solo pueden quedar por la noche, cuando no hay nadie cerca de la playa y él puede salir del agua sin ser visto por nadie.

—Feliciano, ¿con qué te has drogado al desayunar?

Ludwig por primera vez apartó su atención de la pecera y clavó la mirada en su pareja, frunciendo el gesto. Aquella reacción llamó la atención del mayor de los hermanos, y si bien la historia le parecía de lo más cursi y que solo un drogado escribiría, con tal de fastidiar al alemán lo haría. Aquel gesto fruncido dejaba claro su desagrado por aquella trama.

—Creo que he cambiado de opinión, escribiré algo a lo "La sirenita".

_Acabaría arrepintiéndose de su decisión, y él lo sabía._

* * *

_Con este primer capítulo quise acomodar a los hermanos italianos en su nuevo hogar. En un principio quise que Feliciano diera como opción un resumen de esta historia, pero luego pensé "claro, jode a los que la lean dando spoiler tu misma"… así que ya aclaro que nada que ver. _

_Ludwig tendrá un papel bastante importante~_

_Como he indicado en mi perfil, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana la historia... A menos que no reciba review alguno. Si gusta la sigo, sino gusta pues pa' la basura._

_Dado el caso que por 'x' o 'y' razón deba pausar la historia, lo indicaré en mi perfil para que no se crea que la abandoné. Tengo intención de que esta historia sea larga, quizá la más larga que he escrito nunca [ lo cual no es muy difícil (?) ]. De lo que llevo ya escrito, que son 5 capítulos, hay uno dedicado únicamente al Gerita e incluye "polno", así que lo avisaré al principio del capítulo para que si no les gusta no lean ese cap. Creo que será el primer y único que desvaríe de la 'pareja' principal, pero creí conveniente aclarar algunos puntos de ellos._

_Acepto sugerencias para la pareja de Emma, aún sigo pensando en quién ponerle. Duh._


	2. Cuando todo cambia

_**#2.- Cuando todo cambia**_

Su hermano acababa de darle una idea para su próximo libro y, pese a que la idea se le hacía algo alocada y algo escrita por y para mujeres, acababa de aceptarla sin pensárselo dos veces únicamente con la finalidad de molestar a aquel armario andante que tenía por cuñado; su expresión de desagrado y como si quisiera asesinar allí mismo al menor de los italianos ante su hermano como testigo le había indicado a Lovino que de seguir adelante con tal idea sería algo divertido y, para que negarlo, de ser vendido algo para recordar el resto de su vida. Quizá exageraba un poco, pero podía ver al alemán fastidiado al ver un libro escrito por Lovino siendo vendido a millones de mujeres. Aquel par de 'invitados' parecían no tener mucha prisa por regresarse a su casa y de no haber sido porque el menor se ofreció a hacer la comida Lovino tenía toda intención de echarlos para empezar a escribir.

—Sabes dónde encontrar todo lo que necesites, yo me voy a duchar…

Ya era casi mediodía y no creía necesario estar vigilando todo el rato a sus invitados, confiaba en su hermano y tenía cierto voto de confianza en el alemán en que no rebuscaría entre los cajones.

Dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo desperezándole por completo, no había tenido siquiera de desayunar como era debido y seguía sintiendo las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo pese a que ya hacía alguna hora que estaba despierto. Además, las altas temperaturas que empezaban a azotar el lugar no ayudaba demasiado a espabilar el cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario, o al menos en él quien no estaba acostumbrado a las temperaturas de aquella zona pese a ser clima mediterráneo.

_[…] Daisy era una joven lista y hermosa, su belleza no era algo de envidiar para algunas jóvenes de aquel pueblo abandonado a la mano de Dios debido a las carreteras peligrosas que lo conectaban con el resto de civilización, sin embargo había algo que obligaba a la joven a rechazar cuanto joven se le acercara; sus padres eran los propietarios de casi todo aquel pueblo, su padre el alcalde. Ella buscaba el amor verdadero, un amor solo existente en los cuentos de hadas… pero su estatus le impedía encontrarlo, todo hombre que se acercaba a ella era por el interés de obtener las riquezas de sus padres una vez contrajeran matrimonio._

_Deseaba buscar y luchar por su sueño, mas aquella cárcel en la que se encontraba le obligaba a regirse por las leyes impuestas por sus propios padres, además de impedirle hallar su propia felicidad. Había buscado consuelo en la única amiga que tenía, la única persona que se acercaba a ella por lo que era y no por lo que tenía, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta; huye si es lo que deseas, aquí sentada no conseguirás nada. […]_

—Y es por eso que no he vendido una mierda – espetó al recaer en la historia que redactaba mentalmente para luego escribirla en su ordenador.

Si iba a escribir una historia para mujeres, pues dudaba que hombres fueran a leer eso, debía pensar y escribir como una. Por ahora había conseguido algo pese a que se avergonzara de ello. Una vez se aseó salió de la ducha con una toalla que cubría de cintura para abajo y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche donde tenía un block de notas para escribir un par de puntos que luego le ayudarían.

—_Fratello!_ ¡Tienes visita, corre baja! – escuchó a su hermano gritar desde abajo, pero no había escuchado el timbre.

Se arregló con unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta sin mangas negra y bajó tras pasarse con cuidado la toalla por el cabello, dejando que algunas gotas frías cayeran sobre su hombro. Pronto dio con su nuevo invitado; Govert parecía buscar algo con la mirada sin inmutarse de la presencia del mayor de los italianos. El rubio holandés regresó a la puerta para tirar la ceniza de su cigarrillo a medio consumir al suelo, se apoyó en el marco y al fin clavó su mirada en el ítalo.

—Te traigo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál prefieres primero? – espetó sin más antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—Creo que la buena…

—Entonces… Enhorabuena, acabas de vender tu primer libro. – Ante aquella noticia la mirada de Lovino se ensanchó cuanto pudo, ignorando por completo a Feliciano que se le abalanzó en un abrazo felicitándolo. – La mala noticia es que van a vender tu libro con la condición de que el próximo sea mucho mejor, así que ya puedes ponerte las pilas y darme una nueva historia pronto.

Lovino no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad, acababan de darle una muy buena noticia de eso no había duda, pero aquella condición lo hizo volver rápido de pies al suelo.

—¿Que el próximo sea… mucho mejor? – dudó en repetirlo.

—Exacto. ¿Tienes ya alguna idea? – Lovino negó con la cabeza, la que le había dado su hermano no podía considerarse mucho mejor.

—¡Hace un rato le he dado una idea! Una bella mujer conoce a un chico en la playa durante un paseo nocturno, se ven seguido pero él le confiesa que es un tritón y por ello no pueden verse durante el día, que por la noche es cuando nadie le puede ver salir del agua. - No podía faltar Feliciano para estropear el momento

El incómodo silencio que se formó durante apenas un par de minutos puso nervioso a Lovino. Sabía que era una mala idea desde un principio pero lo había llevado hacia adelante, incluso ya tenía varios puntos anotados. Quería que el suelo se tragara a su hermano, o por lo menos que Govert dijera algo pronto.

—Está bien, parece una buena trama para vender entre las mujeres.

—¿Qué…?

¿Había escuchado bien? Parpadeó algo atónito al recibir la 'confirmación' de Govert, se veía alguien demasiado serio como para aceptar una trama tan fantasiosa. Tras un "simplemente no plagies a 'La Sirenita' y todo estará bien" se retiró a su casa bajo la excusa de que Emma estaba por llegar del trabajo. Él quería ir con Govert para seguir hablando sobre cómo había conseguido que vendieran su libro o sobre la nueva historia, cualquier excusa era válida para que la rubia al llegar de trabajar le invitara a comer. Ya se había mentalizado en que ella ya tenía pareja y no iba a entrometerse, pero como siempre es sabido algo podía terminar saliendo mal… Se abofeteó mentalmente para regresar de pies al suelo por segunda vez, tenía invitados que le impedían ir tras su vecino además de que no podía ir tras ella como un perrito faldero; tenía pareja y punto.

El resto del día Feliciano se la pasó dándole posibles ideas para su próximo libro, Ludwig contemplando la televisión como si las telenovelas fueran su mayor pasión y Lovino fingiendo interés en lo que su hermano le decía. Debía escribirla él mismo, no su hermano. Casi al anochecer Ludwig decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su respectiva casa y arrastró con él al menor de los italianos quien parecía no querer marcharse aún.

—Por fin un poco de paz… - se dijo a sí mismo Lovino cuando por fin su casa quedó vacía.

Se sirvió un plato de la gran olla de pasta que había preparado de pasta y subió al despacho que se había preparado, un lugar tranquilo que por más que pasaran coches cerca de su casa no iba a escucharlos pues la habitación daba al lado de la piscina.

_[…] Decidió que esa misma noche iba a escapar, huir de sus cadenas que le mantenían presa en aquel pueblo. A escondidas había preparado su poco equipaje para una vez sus padres cayeran dormidos huir. Iba a extrañar esas tierras, quisiera o no sentía una presión en el pecho del solo pensar que dejaría atrás el pueblo en el que creció, su mejor amiga, sus padres… todo por un sueño que capaz nunca conseguiría._

_Había caído ya la noche y sus padres yacían dormidos plácidamente en su cama. Cubrió su cuerpo con una capa oscura, tomó su maleta de piel oscura y salió corriendo de su hogar, manteniéndose en los rincones menos alumbrados por la escasa luz de las farolas. Debía encontrar un modo de llegar al próximo pueblo más cercano, mas no poseía siquiera licencia para poder conducir el auto de su padre y temía el subir al coche de un desconocido. Por fortuna había tomado dinero de sobras, podría seguir la playa hasta llegar a algún puerto. Si debía descansar por el camino, dudaba encontrar nadie… era un pueblo que no aparecía en los mapas, ¿quién iba a atreverse a seguir la playa hacia la nada? Con aquella idea en mente se dirigió hacia la costa a paso veloz. No había luz que alumbrara la arena más que la luna, lo bueno de ser un pueblo perdido es que lucía un manto estrellado hermoso; el mar estaba calmado esa noche, podía verse el reflejo del cielo, tentando a la joven a adentrarse al agua hasta alcanzar la luna reflejada en el agua. Dejó su maleta en la arena y se deshizo de sus zapatos y capa para poder acercarse hasta que el mar acarició sus pies desnudos. Poco a poco y con temor, fue adentrándose al mar hasta que el agua cubrió hasta su cintura empapándola de cintura para abajo. Le era costoso seguir avanzando por culpa de la tela del vestido que era empujada por el agua que se mecía._

—_Es… hermosa – susurró cuando alcanzó el reflejo de aquella enorme luna llena._

_Llenó sus manos del agua que reflejaba la luna, mas un gemido de dolor la espantó provocando que girara sobre sí misma algo costoso y buscara la procedencia de aquel sonido. Su mirada se había acostumbrado ya a la poca claridad, estaba asustada, no acostumbraba a ir sola por esos lares y menos de noche, ¿quién podría haber por ahí? Aún así, pese a que las piernas le temblaban y su mente le advertía de que huyera despavorida del lugar, salió cautelosa del agua tropezándose un par de veces y terminando completamente empapada._

—_¿Ho-hola…? – saludó al aire, esperando recibir respuesta de alguien._

_No recibió un saludo como respuesta, más bien recibió otro sonido de dolor que parecía proceder de tras una gran roca. Podía haber alguien herido, parecía el tormento de una persona y no de un animal. Se acercó a paso demasiado lento hasta la roca con la intención de rodearla cuando de pronto… […]_

El timbre sonó.

—Me cago en la… - blasfemó y dio un sorbo a su lata de refresco antes de levantarse a abrir la puerta.

Acababan de romper su momento de inspiración y más valía que fuera algo importante o iban a rodar cabezas. Empujó con el índice el puente de sus gafas, las cuales únicamente usaba cuando escribía pues al estar tantas horas pegadas al ordenador había terminado teniendo que forzar demasiado la vista, y bajó las escaleras blasfemando cuanto su diccionario mental le permitió. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de cara con Emma, quien le sonreía y traía consigo un tupperware cubierto con una servilleta de cocina.

—¡Felicidades, Lovino! Mi hermano me ha dicho que por fin has vendido tu primer libro, así que he preparado esto para ti~ - el ítalo no dudó en tomar el tupperware que le ofreció la belga, levantando un poco la servilleta para ver de qué se trataba. – No te los comas todos de golpe o te darán dolor de estómago, aún están algo calientes, puedes aprovechar para echarles algo delicioso encima.

Emma le guiñó el ojo y alzó el índice mientras explicaba lo último. La rubia le había hecho waffles especialmente para él y el que estaba encima del todo estaba cubierto con pedacitos de fresa y sirope de chocolate. Había cenado hacía poco, pero el solo olor a dulce y ver tan rica presentación del único que llevaba algo consigo consiguió que su estómago gruñera reclamándole que llevara uno a la boca. Se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la risa de la rubia por aquel vergonzoso sonido de su estómago y retrocedió un par de pasos para dejar que la joven entrara. Pasaron un par de horas charlando, más bien ella hablaba y él escuchaba mientras degustaba los dulces que le había traído la rubia.

—A todo esto… - cuando Emma pausó para buscar un nuevo tema del que hablar Lovino se animó a hablar. - ¿Qué piensa Govert de tu pareja? Si-simplemente es curiosidad, recuerdo que de pequeños siempre espantaba a todo chico que se te acercara… sin mencionar que incluso a mi me llegó a espantar.

Emma simplemente no respondió, cambió rápidamente de tema y en cuestión de media hora decidió marcharse. Se le hizo extraño al italiano, mas no hizo comentario alguno ya que en parte quería continuar con su historia hasta que el sueño le venciera.

_[…] Quiso rodear la roca pero una cabeza asomó por sobre esta, parecía como si aquella persona tratara de escalar la piedra._

—_¡Waah! ¡No esperaba encontrar a nadie por aquí! – exclamó aquel desconocido, que por el tono de voz y lo que alcanzaba a ver por la luz de la luna era un chico._

—_¿E-estás bien…? – cuestionó la joven tratando de acercarse, mas el chico la detuvo._

—_Esto… T-te agradecería que no rodearas la roca. – Rió algo nervioso mirando hacia todos lados. – Ehm… e-es que no traigo ropas. Je, ya sabes._

_Daisy se sonrojó notablemente al escuchar que aquel joven estaba completamente desnudo y por inercia giró sobre su propia persona para darle la espalda. Entonces recayó en la capa que había cargado consigo y fue a recogerla, extendiéndosela por sobre la roca. Al parecer el chico entendió y se cubrió de cintura para abajo, arrodillando sus piernas para poder cubrirse mejor y se apoyó de espalda a la roca, avisándole de que ya se había cubierto y que no vería nada. _

—_¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestionó la chica sin apartar la vista de la arena una vez tomó asiento cerca del chico.[…]_

—Necesito un maldito nombre…

Rebuscó por internet algunos nombres para hombre de su agrado, no quería poner el suyo propio pues se vería algo demasiado egocéntrico.

_[…]—¿Hm? Alejandro – respondió sonriendo._

_Daisy alzó entonces la mirada para poder contemplar al chico con el que hablaba. No osó preguntar si era nuevo o simplemente estaba de paso, simplemente trató de conversar y dejar que la respuesta se diera por sí sola. Su piel brillaba ante la luna, su sonrisa deslumbraba y podía apreciar un tono verdoso en sus orbes, además aquel cabello ondulado y mal peinado impidieron que la joven castaña apartara su mirada de él, hasta que el mismo Alejandro llamó su atención. […]_

Observó la hora y al ver que ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada decidió retirarse a dormir tras asegurarse de guardar su avance. Podría continuar al día siguiente y sus párpados empezaban a pesar demasiado como para mantenerse en pie mucho más rato.

Apenas cerró sus ojos pudo escuchar un sonido lejano que le impedía conciliar el sueño, gruñó y trató de cubrirse con la almohada para poder dormir, mas la otra persona insistía tocando una y otra vez el timbre.

—FRATELLO! – aquella voz chillona… ¿qué demonios quería a esas horas?

Al momento en el que alzó la cabeza para lanzar cuantos insultos pudiera a su hermano por atreverse a ir a su casa a las tantas de la madruga recayó en… que ya era de día. Parpadeó algo atónito, podía notar el mal sabor de buena mañana en su boca pero sentía el cuerpo igual de pesado que el momento en el que se había acostado. Buscó el teléfono móvil en la mesita y vio que había sonado una alarma y estaba a la espera de volver a sonar en cinco minutos, por el mensaje que tenía dicha alarma estaba seguro de que se la había puesto su hermano; Levanta que hoy es el gran día. ¿Gran día de qué?

—¡Vamos, Lovino, no seas perezoso! – escuchó la voz de Emma también.

—_Merda…_

Dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza contra la almohada, se había olvidado por completo que Emma le había dicho de quedar ese día para ir a la playa, que ya empezaba a hacer calor y así podrían pasar un día como antaño cuando eran pequeños, con la diferencia de que ahora Feliciano sí iba a participar y con él, Ludwig. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se asomó por la ventana para poder avisarles de que se había dormido por completo y que iba a estar listo en unos minutos. Emma libraba de su trabajo ese día y le había pedido que invitara a su hermano, él como bobo lo había hecho por teléfono, pero bien rápido se había olvidado de ellos.

No iban a ser los únicos en aprovechar el día caluroso que azotaba el lugar, al parecer muchos adultos — pues los niños seguramente estarían en el colegio por no ser aún fin de curso — habían tomado ya sus sitios en la arena, todos cerca del agua pese a que parecía que ninguno se estaba bañando aún. Lovino sintió un escalofrío al quitarse sus chanclas y pisar la arena, hacía mucho que no iba a una playa y a la última que había la arena parecía estar hecha de cristales en vez de eso. Llevaba su camisa blanca sin mangas abierta y de abajo solo vestía un bañador rojo sangre con algunos trivials blancos dibujados. Feliciano había optado por uno con la bandera italiana, ya no llevaba su camiseta al igual que Ludwig quien llevaba un bañador con la bandera alemana. Lovino juraría que 'eso' había sido una estúpida idea de su hermano… Govert no parecía tener mucha intención de bañarse pues llevaba unos pantalones cortos tejanos y una camiseta blanca; su cigarrillo en la boca no podía faltar, y mientras los demás se avanzaban por la arena él se quedó cerca de un cenicero enorme que había. Emma llevaba un vestido de verano blanco con una frase que el italiano no pudo entender, y un sombrero de paja.

—¡Vamos cerca del agua! – exclamó correteando de un lado a otro Feliciano, cargando consigo una colchoneta hinchable de color verde.

—¡Yo quiero ir más hacia donde está la red para poder jugar a voleibol! – Ante aquella petición de la rubia, los demás buscaron dicha red y al encontrarla caminaron hasta quedar cerca, al igual que Govert aunque él seguía manteniéndose en el muro que limitaba la playa con el 'paseo'.

—¡Playa, playa, playa! – exclamaba una y otra vez el menor de los italianos.

—¡Ya estamos aquí, deja de joder! – vociferó Lovino colocándose bien sus gafas de sol, las cuales cayeron directas al suelo al momento en el que el ítalo recibió un balonazo. - ¡¿Quién demonios ha sido?! – Ahora sí estaba molesto, observó a los posibles culpables pero pronto descartó a la rubia pues estaba algo apartada despojándose de su vestido.

—He sido yo, y te daré otro balonazo como no apartes tu mirada de ella – espetó Govert, quien se había acercado a ellos tras terminar su cigarro.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que haces, pelo pincho?!

—¿Qué me has llamado…?

Al ver que aquellos dos empezaban una absurda disputa Ludwig se dedicó a dejar sus pertenencias en un lugar 'seguro' y pidió a Feliciano que le ayudara para que no corriera despavorido al agua. El rubio tenía sus costumbres hacia Feliciano, y una de ellas era que no podía bañarse después de comer… debía pasar mínimo una hora para bajar la comida, luego que hiciera lo que quisiera, y aún faltaba unos diez minutos para que hiciera la hora exacta desde que había desayunado por segunda vez. Además, desde el día en el que el italiano terminó completamente rojo por haberse dormido a pleno sol se aseguraba de que se bronceara adecuadamente; Feliciano lo había pasado muy mal durante casi una semana entre el dolor por la quemada y luego la piel que cambiaba, al igual Ludwig lo había pasado mal, se olvidaba seguido de que estaba quemado y con cualquier roce el italiano gritaba como si fuera el fin del mundo. Sin duda alguna, no quería arriesgarse nuevamente a ello.

Una vez la pelea terminó y los demás se arreglaban para un largo y divertido día en la playa sin consecuencias, a excepción de Lovino que estiró su toalla negra y blanca de cualquier manera sobre la arena, el mayor de los italianos se deshizo de su camisa y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó hacia el agua. No había nadie bañándose, hasta donde su vista alcanzaba estaban todos tumbados tomando el sol tranquilamente o jugando a pasarse la pelota. Supuso que ya deberían haberse bañado y ahora estarían 'descansando' por lo que al ver que, sin vacilar, corrió hasta que el agua le cubrió hasta la cintura, momento en el que se detuvo en seco encogiendo los brazos a los lados del pecho, no queriendo que el agua tocara estos.

—¡La madre que me…! ¡Estúpida agua, me cago en todo lo movible y más! ¡Está helada! – exclamó tiritando en su lugar del frío.

Aquellos que estaban tumbados en la arena cerca de donde estaba el italiano no pudieron evitar reírse por su reacción, ni siquiera sus acompañantes que le habían seguido con la mirada expectantes, aguardando por saber cómo estaba el agua. Feliciano observó por enésima vez el reloj de muñeca del alemán antes de salir corriendo con su colchoneta hinchable e, imitando a su hermano, salto sin dudarlo al agua usando la colchoneta como flotador para no hundirse por completo. Con lo que no contó el menor, es que al tirarse de forma brusca había salpicado a su hermano y la colchoneta había terminado por empaparle.

—Uy, lo siento… - Rió nerviosamente al ver como el mayor lo asesinaba cruelmente con la mirada mientras temblaba de frío en su lugar.

Para cuando ambos se acostumbraron al clima del agua, el mayor salió corriendo dificultosamente por el agua hacia su hermano, quien no dudó en correr en contra dirección para escapar de él gritando entre risas.

—Parece que al menos ellos se lo pasan bien – espetó el alemán escondiendo bien su reloj en la bolsa con sus demás pertenencias.

—Voy a bañarme un poco yo también. – Emma se levantó de su toalla dejando a ver un trikini blanco con bordes dorados. Se recogió el cabello en dos pequeñas coletas y corrió hasta el borde del agua, adentrándose cuando el agua retrocedía y corriendo hacia atrás cuando las olas se acercaban.

—¿Te vas a meter o no? – cuestionó su hermano lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara.

En cuestión de media hora, todos habían terminado zambulléndose en el agua para refrescarse y regresaron a sus respectivas toallas a tomar el sol, menos Lovino que se hizo un ovillo con su toalla y ocupó la mitad de la de Feliciano. El mayor de los italianos observó a su alrededor tratando de quedarse con aquel ambiente, podría usarlo para su libro más aún al recaer en la zona de las piedras, podría editar un poco la escena del encuentro y basarla en ese escenario. Comieron en uno de los restaurantes del paseo y volvieron a su sitio; pasaron la tarde tomando el sol, jugando al voleibol o simplemente pasando el rato charlando. No era algo que tenía por costumbre hacer Lovino, por lo que según pasaban las horas se iba sintiendo cada vez más incómodo en aquel ambiente.

Regresaron a sus respectivas casas casi al anochecer. Lovino se encontraba exhausto, la noche anterior no había conseguido dormir bien y se había agotado en la playa por lo que no bien se dio una ducha cayó rendido en su cama sin preocuparse en ponerse siquiera la ropa interior. Los días fueron pasando y el libro iba avanzando a un ritmo bastante lento, no se le ocurría como avanzar y cuando lo hacía terminaba eliminando parte de la historia para volver a escribirla, y así hasta que sintió que de seguir eliminando escenas terminaría con un libro en blanco.

Debía buscar algo que le inspirara, algo que lograra que su libro avanzara y no que retrocediera y aquel día en la playa había encontrado el sitio perfecto. Tomó lo necesario y partió con el coche hacia la playa, había visto por la ventana que a lo lejos se acercaba una tormenta y lo último que quería en ese día era tener que correr desde la costa hasta su casa cayendo tremenda tormenta. Utilizó la capucha de su camiseta para guardar el block de notas, un lápiz en la boca y así poder llevar las manos en el bolsillo hasta que se le ocurriera alguna buena idea una vez consiguió aparcar y andar hasta la zona de las piedras que había visto aquel día. Quedó parado observando cada una de las enormes piedras que formaban aquella pared y en cuestión de segundos consiguió visualizar la escena del encuentro entre aquella 'pareja', con la diferencia de que en ellos había una sola roca y no toda una pared.

—Tormenta… - murmuró tomando el lápiz de su boca. El aire era cada vez más fuerte y podían verse los rayos de la tormenta aproximándose desde el horizonte. Iba a ser una bastante fuerte al parecer, suerte que había recordado cerrar las ventanas por si acaso. – Eso podría ser una buena forma de- - sus palabras quedaron mudas al visualizar algo dentro del agua. No pudo distinguir a simple vista qué era, pero creyó que sería simple basura que había arrastrado la tormenta. De seguro el mar debía estar rabioso teniendo en cuenta como azotaban con fuerza las olas, por lo que no sería de extrañar que hubiera conseguido arrancar algo del puerto. - ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

¡¿Eso había sido una cabeza moviéndose?! Tiró su lápiz a un lado y corrió hacia la orilla sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. En el rato que había estado ahí su mirada se había acostumbrado a la escasa luz por lo que pudo distinguir de aquella 'basura' una cabeza. Tragó saliva de forma seca al imaginarse que la tormenta podría haber volcado algún barco y que _eso _podría ser un miembro de dicho barco muerto. Empezó a moverse exasperado, sentía que en cualquier momento entraría en un estado de pánico y seguramente saldría corriendo despavorido de allí. Miró hacia el paseo con la esperanza de encontrar algo de ayuda, mas solo vio como el último establecimiento cerraba sus puertas dejando aquellas calles vacías. No era verano pese al calor por lo que no habían turistas y al ver la tormenta acercarse los comercios habían decidido cerrar puertas antes de que el tiempo empeorara.

Cuando el cuerpo estuvo a una distancia prudente con la que no temer por ser arrastrado por la corriente hacia el interior, se adentró para tomar el cuerpo _muerto_ por debajo los hombros y arrastrarlo hasta la orilla. Pesaba. Mucho. Cerró los ojos para poder ejercer fuerza y arrastrarlo completamente hasta la orilla, donde ninguno de los dos corriera peligro alguno.

—¿Y-y ahora que ha- - de nuevo sus palabras enmudecieron al abrir sus ojos. - ¡UN MONSTRUO, JODER!

Quiso retroceder, mas la arena fue su peor enemigo en ese momento haciéndole caer de sentada en el suelo.

_¿Qué acababa de socorrer? Quienes fueran sus padres, habían cometido una brutal atrocidad en contra de la naturaleza. Sin duda, ese muerto no era un humano._

* * *

_Y ahora, estimada persona que haya leído hasta aquí, olvide todo lo que leyó sobre la historia de Lovino. Si consigue vender este libro ha de ser sorpresa para los demás (?). Just kidding._

_Este es el capítulo más cortito hasta el momento, era más largo que el primero pero hice como Lovino: editar, eliminar, eliminar, eliminar, editar, hasta quedarme con un libro en blanco (?)._

_Ahora, respondiendo reviews~ [ Me hubiera gustado responderlos por privado, pero suelo no enterarme cuando me envían privados si es que me responern Uu ]_

_**pekebella:** ¡Feliz año nuevo atrasado! El termino 'sireno', además de no sonar bien, no se adecua a Antonio... él no es una falsa sirena [ si no sabes a lo que me refiero, te aconsejo mires en internet pues yo soy pésima explicando ], por lo que creí más adecuado ponerle directamente 'tritón'... aunque en un principio esa palabra me recordaba más al Dios del mar que no a los varones de las sirenas. Era lo malo de que en Griego y Latín hubiera más mitología e historia que idioma. Me alegra que te guste la historia y como escribo 3_

_**alguienquemira:** Nu-uh! ¡No fue chantaje! Fue solo una forma para saber si gustaba y como dije si gusta no la pienso abandonar, realmente me divierto bastante escribiendo esta historia. Húmedo no se, pero que haber lemon habrá como dije en el cap. anterior y es más, en el próximo ya hay [ I'm a pervert~ (?) ]. And don't worry, Emma ya tiene pareja así que sola no va a quedar, simplemente no sabía quién pero ya sí... _

_**BlackButterfly34:** Cuando termine la historia, hablamos sobre mi futuro pokemon (?). Dulce ironía, right? Entiendo el punto del USAUK, no he entrado a ver cuántas historias hay de ellos... así que deberé confiar en lo que dices. La variedad es lo bonito de las historias. En cuanto a lo otro, don't worry~ Como he dicho anteriormente si gusta no tengo ningún plan en abandonar esta historia, en verdad me divierte bastante. Gracias por tu aporte a pareja de Emma :)_

_Y sin nada más que decir, me despido. Cualquier cosa, review... que como he dicho no me entero de los privados._

_See you!_


	3. Juntos por un hilo invisible

**Advertencias: **Capítulo dedicado únicamente al Gerita. Lemon. Podría llamarse como un capítulo relleno, si no gusta el Gerita no hay que leer este capítulo para seguir la historia, es más, está centrado antes de que se muden a España.

* * *

_**3.- Juntos por un hilo invisible**_

"_Me han ofrecido una galería para mí solo…"_

"_Vaya, enhorabuena, aunque no pareces muy feliz por ello…"_

"_No… No lo estoy, si acepto deberé irme a vivir sólo. Me da miedo."_

"… _Ya estás algo mayor para ello, ¿pero por qué no le pides a tu hermano que vaya contigo?"_

"_Hm… Yo había pensado, ¿por qué no te vienes tu conmigo?"_

Aquel día había tenido el valor suficiente para querer dar un paso más allá en su relación a distancia, a cortar todos esos kilómetros que les separaban y así no tener que esperar tortuosos meses para poder abrazar a la persona que había cautivado su corazón. Nunca se hubiera llegado a imaginar que alguien de su mismo sexo hubiera conseguido llamar su atención de aquella manera y es que él, Feliciano Vargas, se había considerado a sí mismo heterosexual de pies a cabeza, pero al tenerlo por primera vez cerca de su propia persona y ver que bajo aquella máscara de hombre duro y musculoso había un chico inocente ante lo desconocido había conseguido que quisiera conocer más de él.

Durante aquella visita en Italia se la habían pasado conversando, conociéndose más el uno al otro sin llegar a tal profundidad a como habían hecho la primera vez que Feliciano decidió ir a Alemania.

"_¡Ludwig es un chico increíble! Podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera."_

Aquel comentario le había dolido en el alma. El alemán le hablaba sobre cómo una mujer había intentado conquistarle pero que él se había puesto tan nervioso al no saber qué hacer que aquella mujer había terminado por aburrirse e irse a por otro cualquiera. En el tiempo que se conocían Feliciano sabía que aquel rubio alemán era alguien demasiado estricto para muchas cosas, inclusive podía llegar a ser demasiado estricto consigo mismo lo que le llevaba a ponerse nervioso si algo se le escapaba de las manos o de su conocimiento. Aquel halago había sacado una sonrisa al alemán, mas Feliciano nunca supo de aquella reacción por no tener una cam que les permitiera verse mutuamente.

—Las mujeres alemanas dan miedo... – susurró para sí mismo mientras Ludwig tomaba su equipaje y lo guardaba en el maletero del auto.

—¿Has dicho algo? – cuestionó al no haber entendido al italiano.

En aquella ocasión había sido Feliciano quien había tomado un avión para ir a visitar al alemán a su casa. Por lo que habían hablado, Ludwig tenía un hermano mayor que vivía con sus padres todavía mientras que él se había independizado hacía unos meses, poco antes de conocer a Feliciano en aquel chat. Los dos primeros días el italiano parecía un niño pequeño en aquel lugar, miraba hacia todos lados y se pasaba el día preguntando qué decían los demás pues solo había aprendido algunas frases escritas por el rubio en alemán, pero aquel fuerte acento le impedía entender absolutamente nada por más que le dijeran "hola", algo que había aprendido. Para el tercer día, Feliciano parecía algo más distante para con el rubio y parecía desanimado todo el día, como si algo lo estuviera carcomiendo y no quisiera decir nada de ello.

—¿Ocurre algo, Feliciano? – cuestionó Ludwig al estar sentados en una taberna y ver que el italiano no apartaba la mirada de su refresco. El nombrado tan solo negó con la cabeza. - ¿Te sientes mal? – insistió, podía no conocerle a la perfección pero no hacía falta tener un master para notar que algo iba mal. Feliciano alzó la mirada por unos instantes, dudando en si responderle o no, mas pronto volvió a agacharla dejando en claro que su refresco era mucho más interesante que responder a su pregunta. – Está bien, no tienes que decirme si no quieres…

—¿A Ludwig le gusta alguien? – Aquella repentina pregunta sorprendió al alemán. – Hm…

—Bu-bueno… - Ludwig no supo cómo responder, se negaba a sí mismo que le gustaba 'esa' persona, que únicamente sentía una estima como amistad. Nada más. Desvió la mirada al sentir sus mejillas enrojecer, no estaba acostumbrado a esas preguntas, no a preguntas que no fueran mal intencionadas como las que le hacía su hermano.

—Ya veo… - Tomó aquello como un 'sí'. Por unos segundos Ludwig sintió que el estado anímico de su amigo había empeorado considerablemente, mas pronto Feliciano sonrió como si nada pasara. - ¡Entonces deberías decirle a esa persona! Ya sabes, el amor es algo muy bonito~

—¿Qué…?

Ludwig no pudo comprender absolutamente nada en aquel momento. Esa misma noche habían decidido salir a beber por invitación del italiano, este quería saber cómo era una noche de fiesta en Alemania y quería aprovechar el fin de semana. El rubio había dudado, pero pronto aceptó aquella invitación llevando al ítalo a los lugares más poblados a aquellas altas horas de la noche. Todos bebían cerveza, algunos decidían mezclar licores más fuertes por lo que pronto caían redondos al suelo. A Feliciano no le agradaba demasiado la cerveza así que en un principio decidió darle a licores suaves y no abusar para no terminar ebrio. La noche había empezado tranquila, hasta que en aquella misma taberna empezaron juegos de a ver quién bebía más, quién era el primero en caer al suelo borracho y que quién no bebiera nada sería un cobarde. Ludwig creyó conveniente abandonar el lugar, ya había 'jugado' a ello y había que admitir que todos los que allí quedaban tenían un aguante al alcohol impresionante y Feliciano ya parecía ir 'contento', sus mejillas sonrojadas y ver como dudaba en seguir bebiendo confirmaban su teoría.

—Vámonos, Feliciano – comentó levantándose de su asiento, esperando ser seguido por el otro.

—Ve~ parece divertido, Ludwig~ ¡Quedémonos un rato más! – Lejos de imitar al rubio, Feliciano decidió quedarse.

Como era de esperar, los allí presentes juntaron varias mesas y obligaron a los otros dos a sentarse alrededor, pidiendo una enorme jarra de cerveza para cada uno. Las camareras obligaban a pagar antes de servir o anotaban los nombres en una lista para reclamarles el pago al día siguiente, sabían que ahí terminaban tan borrachos que o se iban sin pagar o terminaban dormidos en el suelo. Ludwig solo esperaba que no fuera Feliciano el primero caso al que debían llamar a una ambulancia por un coma etílico.

Las arcadas en el italiano por cada sorbo que daba a su jarra era cómica, algo que merecía ser una fotografía para recordárselo al día siguiente. Mientras que los demás ya iban por la tercera o cuarta jarra, el italiano seguía peleando con poder beberse la primera.

—¿Quieres seguir con esto? – preguntó Ludwig con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de las cervezas ya consumidas.

—¡Obvio! – respondió, terminándose su bebida de un sorbo.

Cerveza iba, cerveza venía. Algunos incluso se habían puesto a jugar al pulso para pasar el rato mientras bebían hasta que se escuchó a la primera víctima desplomarse al suelo. Todos miraron hacia la única silla vacía de todas, o los más cercanos a la posición miraron directamente al suelo.

—_Gott…_ - murmuró el alemán al ver que, efectivamente, la primera persona en caer había sido el italiano. Por suerte seguía consciente y murmuraba cosas incoherentes.

El alemán se despidió para poder llevarse al italiano a casa antes de que la situación empeorara y lo animaran a seguir bebiendo. No quería que la noche acabara en una desgracia, ya había suficiente por el momento. Lo arrastró hasta la casa como buenamente pudo, a ratos Feliciano se soltaba del agarre alegando que podía caminar él solo, pero a los segundos se tambaleaba estando a punto de caerse en más de una ocasión, en una de ellas quiso sostenerse de una farola pero calculó mal al querer poner la mano y terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra la misma. Unos minutos después de ese incidente cayó dormido, lo que facilitó el resto del camino al alemán, que solo tuvo que cargarlo a la espalda y pelear en no caerse él pues igual iba algo pasado.

Nada más llegar a la casa lo dejó con cuidado en el sofá y se fue directo a la ducha para que se le pasara aquel estado y así poder batallar con el italiano en que se diera una ducha también. Estaba ya por salir de su baño rápido cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe… iba a ser una larga pelea. Al menos algo iba a recordar además de no dejar volver a beber al italiano, y es que en cierto modo era gracioso verle en aquel estado; no era ni los depresivos ni de los agresivos, simplemente hablaba incoherencias o trataba de ligar con el aire alegando que había una hermosa mujer ahí. Como bien imaginó, no consiguió que el ítalo se despojara de sus ropas para que se diera una ducha así que terminó duchándolo con ropa incluida.

—Ludwig es… tonto – espetó dificultosamente pues la lengua se le trababa.

—Sí, sí… lo que tu digas. Ahora pon de tu parte para cambiarte estas ropas o acabarás con un catarro.

En ningún momento puso de su parte, sino todo lo contrario. Empezaba a gritar que se sentía violado, que en ningún momento había dado su consentimiento para que lo desvistiera… aunque a los segundos se ponía coqueto y trataba de desnudar igual al alemán. Casi dos horas de batalla antes de que Ludwig pudiera dejar al ítalo durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación de invitados. Nunca más, se dijo a sí mismo cuando logró acostarse en su propia cama.

Un fuerte ruido le despertó de su sueño, al mirar la hora en el despertador — se había comprado uno de esos despertadores digitales con los que no es necesario prender la luz — se percató de que había pasado apenas media hora desde la última vez que había mirado. Iba a prender la luz para ir a ver qué pasaba cuando sintió como la cama se hundía de un lado, giró parte del cuerpo alarmado e iba a hablar cuando un par de brazos le rodearon el cuello en un abrazo.

—Lo siento, Ludwig… yo no quería amargarte la noche.

Feliciano se había colado en su habitación, al parecer ya se le había pasado la tontería y ahora estaba en un estado de bajón. El alemán suspiró y le revolvió el cabello, algo incómodo por la cercanía.

—Está bien, solo vete a dormir. Necesito conciliar el sueño de una vez…

—¡Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento! ¡Yo quiero mucho a Ludwig y solo quería pasarlo bien con él! – espetó aferrándose más a aquel abrazo, prácticamente refregando su mejilla contra la del rubio.

—¡Pa-para! – exclamó más nervioso aún. – Ya he dicho que está bien, solo vete a dormir de una vez.

—Quiero dormir contigo... – Soltó al rubio únicamente para acomodarse en aquella amplia cama. Ludwig quiso protestar, pero el italiano ya se había dormido.

Tardó una hora más en poder dormirse. Había estado observando al ítalo dormir mientras se debatía si aquello estaba bien, es decir, había escuchado que el amor no entendía de sexos y demás, pero él no estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia el ítalo pero algo tenía claro; no era mera amistad. Por suerte quedaban bastantes días antes de que el castaño tuviera que tomar otro avión que lo regresara a su país, quizá teniéndolo pululando cerca ayudaría a aclarar ideas que no podía ante la distancia.

La semana siguiente pasó tranquila, cabe decir que el día siguiente de aquella noche Feliciano no tuvo ánimos ni valor para moverse de la cama. Había pasado una buena resaca y cualquier ruido o movimiento brusco lo hacía lloriquear. Al llegar el próximo fin de semana, decidieron pasar el sábado noche viendo varias películas que habían alquilado así podían escoger un idioma que ambos entendieran puesto que Feliciano debía ver la televisión con subtítulos para poder entender, y eso le era un engorro.

—Ludwig, la película ya terminó… - Sacudió suavemente el cuerpo dormido del alemán. Aquella película había resultado ser bastante horrible para el italiano por lo que se había cubierto todo el rato con una manta sin recaer que el otro se había dormido a la mitad. Al ver que este no despertaba quiso apagar la televisión, pero antes de que diera con el botón de apague el canal pasó a ser el normal al no haber película que reproducir. - … - No fue muy buena idea quedarse viendo la película que echaban en esos momentos. Un fin de semana en horario adulto, ¿qué podía esperarse más que una película porno?

Para cuando el rubio despertó, Feliciano se removía inquieto en su lugar y a contra luz vio ciertos movimientos sospechosos bajo la manta.

—¿Qué haces…? – cuestionó adormilado. El italiano exclamó alarmado y de un brinco se alejó hasta el otro extremo del sofá.

—¡Na-nada! – exclamó nervioso. - ¡Me-mejor me voy a dormir! Sí, eso… - Rió nervioso y trató de alcanzar el mando a distancia antes de que el alemán despertara por completo, mas los fuertes gemidos del televisor despertaron por completo al rubio, quien abrió los ojos de par en par y giró bruscamente su mirada hacia la pantalla.

Había sido descaradamente descubierto. Su culpa por no caer en la posibilidad de que Ludwig despertara por la cercanía de ambos en el sofá. Pasó saliva y escondió parte del rostro con la manta, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando Ludwig cambió su mirada de la pantalla al ítalo.

—¿Tu te estabas… tocando? – cuestionó dudoso, sin salir aún de su estado de shock.

—Y-yo no soy de piedra… - respondió cubriéndose por completo con la manta. – Cuando la película terminó intenté despertarte pero como no despertabas intenté apagar la televisión, pero antes de que lo consiguiera el DVD se paró y saltó a la televisión normal, estaban dando esa película y… y… ¡No es mi culpa! – habló a una velocidad inhumana, tan rápido que Ludwig no pudo comprender una palabra de nada más que 'despertarte, apagar y DVD'.

No dijo nada, apagó la televisión y se fue directo a su habitación. Una vez encerrado y escuchando las súplicas del italiano al otro lado de la puerta se abofeteó a sí mismo tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Feliciano tocándose a un lado de él, pero lejos de conseguirlo terminó imaginándoselo gimiendo en una cama completamente desnudo y gritando por más. Se sorprendió de su propia imaginación y al ver que el otro cesaba sus intentos por abrir la puerta se alejó, sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Yo no quiero que Ludwig me odie por lo que he hecho… _yo amo a Ludwig_ – lloriqueó tras sentirse un ruido, al parecer se había dejado caer arrodillado al suelo.

_Yo amo a Ludwig…_

Esa frase golpeó de lleno al alemán. Se sentía culpable por dejar al otro fuera sin decir absolutamente nada y ahora le soltaba eso. Miró hacia todos lados buscando algo qué decir, algo qué poder hacer… pero al no encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas se arriesgó dejando que su cuerpo actuase por sí mismo y se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, dando de lleno con el italiano arrodillado en el suelo y llorando.

—Feliciano… - murmuró arrodillándose frente a él y tomarle el mentón para que le mirara. – No te odio, ni por lo que… acaba de pasar ni por nada. No conoces la mitad sobre mí, ¿y aún así dices que me amas?

Era cierto, Ludwig escondía un secreto que absolutamente nadie que no fuera de su familia sabía de ello. No quería contárselo a Feliciano por temor a que este huyera asustado y se lo contara a todo el mundo, temía el rechazo de aquel secreto y que fuera descubierto por la humanidad. ¿Exagerado? Quizá. El italiano se abalanzó a abrazar al rubio llorando desconsoladamente, al momento en el que se apegó a él Ludwig pudo sentir como el cuerpo italiano seguía despierto pese a las lágrimas que brotaban. Debía pensar en otra cosa o terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus acciones.

—Yo hubiera preferido hacerlo con Ludwig… pero dormías y pensé que no estaría mal hacerlo por mí mismo… además yo se que prefieres las mujeres.

Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de preguntarle, aún así le sorprendió aquella declaración. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo sintió los labios húmedos del italiano sobre los propios, rompiendo cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener. Sus ojos parecían que en cualquier momento iban a salirse de lugar de lo que se habían abierto por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que era besado por un hombre, es más, era la primera vez que era besado por alguien. Lo apartó bruscamente por inercia.

—Lo- lo siento. Yo… - Desvió la mirada completamente apenado. Aquella acción le había tomado por sorpresa y acababa de lastimar al castaño sin tener intención a ello.

—No importa – murmuró el ítalo levantándose. – Ya sabía que no sentías lo mismo pero quise arriesgarme a ello, y fallé. – Sonrió vagamente y tomó la manta que había arrastrado consigo. – Mejor me retiro a dormir. Buenas noches, Ludwig.

Con un gran dolor en su pecho avanzó por el pasillo no queriendo mostrarse otra vez débil ante el rubio, no quería echarse a llorar frente a él por el rechazo por lo que era mejor simplemente irse a dormir. Ya no se sentía siquiera en ánimos de continuar lo que había dejado antes a medias cuando el rubio se despertó.

Acababa de hacer lo correcto. Si no estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos hacia el ítalo no podía simplemente aceptar los ajenos para luego más tarde destrozarlo con un rechazo. Era mejor ahora y no más tarde, cuando hubiera dado falsas ilusiones. Le vio marchar hasta que se perdió en la habitación de invitados, él seguía arrodillado en el suelo sin mucha intención a levantarse. Era lo correcto, se repetía una y otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué sintió aquel fuerte pinchazo en su pecho al ver que el castaño no insistía? ¿En realidad había deseado que continuara y no que simplemente se diera por vencido?

Feliciano arrojó la manta sobre una butaca y se despojó de sus ropas, excepto su ropa interior, para poder dormir más cómodo. Pensaba en cómo miraría al día siguiente al rubio después de lo que acababa de pasar mientras se sentaba en la cama y cubría parte de su cuerpo con las sábanas, pero los pasos rápidos en el pasillo y la puerta abrirse con un fuerte estruendo además de sacarlo de sus pensamientos lo asustaron.

—¡V-ve! ¡YA DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA! – exclamó cubriéndose completamente con las sábanas.

Hacía unos instantes se había mostrado incluso alguien maduro, mas ahora, y antes de ese momento maduro, se mostraba completamente infantil. Esa personalidad era la que, irónicamente, había llamado la completa atención del alemán. Un hombre con rasgos psicológicos un tanto afeminados en ocasiones, un polo completamente opuesto a él al que le gustaba disfrutar de la vida sin ataduras. Sin decir absolutamente nada se adentró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Y-ya lo sé… y yo también lo siento.

—¿Ve? – fue lo único que dijo antes de asomar su mirada por sobre las sábanas y ver aquella silueta oscura acercarse hacia la cama.

—No quiero que tengas una idea errónea. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal hace unos segundos, yo se que siento algo más que una amistad por ti, Feliciano… - En ningún momento se atrevió a mirarle directamente y dio gracias a que el otro no podía ver aquel sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas en esos momentos. Pasó saliva antes de proseguir con la esperanza de que la lengua no se le trabara y le dejara hablar correctamente. – Nunca he tenido una relación con nadie y no sé lo que es estar enamorado de alguien. – No sabía nada en ese aspecto y le daba vergüenza admitirlo. – No quería encontrar la respuesta aceptando tus sentimientos para luego más tarde rechazarte si resultaba que no… sentía lo mismo.

Ya lo había dicho. Ya había admitido su lado más bochornoso y no había marcha atrás. Aguardó por una sonora carcajada ante aquella confesión mas solo recibió una risita. El italiano tomó su mano y le obligó a sentarse a su lado, le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Puedo ser tu maestro del amor si lo deseas – susurró juguetón el ítalo.

Para cuando Ludwig quiso darse cuenta, Feliciano se encontraba sentado a ahorcajas sobre sus rodillas apegado completamente a su cuerpo. Los nervios le invadieron de un segundo a otro, una cosa era verlo en esos vídeos porno que tenía escondidos y otra muy distinto era llevarlo a cabo, además de que en todos esos vídeos se mostraban un hombre y una mujer, o dos mujeres, en ninguno se mostraban dos hombres. '_Solo déjate llevar, Ludwig…_' fueron las palabras ajenas necesarias para que el alemán extendiera sus brazos y dejara que su cuerpo actuara ajeno a sus pensamientos.

—¡LUDWIG, LUDWIG! – vociferó el italiano con una expresión entre infantil y alarmado en su rostro.

El nombrado sacudió la cabeza y observó a su pareja sin saber qué ocurría. Se había quedado pensando en la noche que habían tenido sexo entre ellos y con ello había empezado aquella relación a distancia, la cual con los meses se acortó al decidir irse a vivir juntos. Bajó su mirada al percibir un fuerte olor a quemado, recayendo que la cena que estaba preparando se le acababa de quemar ante sus propias narices.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? – cuestionó abriendo la ventana de la cocina para dejar que el humor saliera e impedir que se fuera para el comedor. - ¿Ya no tenemos cena?—

—Uhm, lo siento – se disculpó apartando la cazuela del fuego y sacudiendo la mano libre. – Estaba recordando cosas…

—¿Qué cosas? – Se acercó curioso a su pareja, observando el estado de la comida. – Será mejor pedir unas pizzas hoy.

—La noche en la que me desperté y te encontré tocándote a un lado mío.

El italiano arrugó la nariz ante aquella respuesta y corrió al comedor. Era un momento vergonzoso, aunque no era algo que quería olvidar por a lo que había llevado aquel 'descubrimiento'. Tomó el teléfono y llamó por un par de pizzas con unas patatas fritas de acompañamiento. A él no le gustaban las patatas rellenas que ofrecían y si iba a picotear patatas mejor que fueran de su agrado. Mientras tanto, Ludwig se encargó de tirar la comida quemada y de limpiar bien aquella cazuela que por suerte había sobrevivido; la última vez que se le quemó la comida a Feliciano tuvieron que tirar hasta la olla pues se había quedado todo pegado y no había manera de limpiar eso. No podía culpar al italiano, había sido su culpa las dos veces, esta y la anterior.  
En cosa de media hora llegó su pedido, y no bien pagó y dejó las cosas sobre la mesa Feliciano apareció de la habitación en la que pintaba sus cuadros atacándole con preguntas.

—¿Y por qué te acordabas de ese momento? – Ladeó la cabeza sentándose en su lugar de siempre para comer.

—Estaba recordando cómo nos conocimos y cómo terminamos viviendo los dos juntos…

Durante el tiempo que habían estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo, Ludwig había dejado aparcada su vergüenza respecto a algunos temas para con el italiano. Además, había que remarcar que el ítalo supo de aquel secreto que nadie podía saber dos días después de que empezaran su nueva vida juntos. No había huido como el alemán esperaba; en un principio se asustó al saber aquello, pero el espanto pasó a sorpresa y de ahí a la curiosidad_. Lo había aceptado bastante bien, mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado el rubio. _

—B'aw… Voy a extrañar esta casa. Realmente hay buenos recuerdos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Los hay… pero ha sido tu propia decisión el marcharnos al piso que has heredado de tu abuelo. – De hecho, no le había preguntado por una opinión ni nada, simplemente se lo había confirmado directamente.

—Lo sé. ¿No te hace ilusión ir a vivir a España? Si la cosa no funciona siempre podemos regresar aquí.

¿Qué iba a poder salir mal? Iban a seguir viviendo juntos, en otro país pero no iba a haber gran diferencia más que la diferencia de costumbres e idioma, del cual por suerte Ludwig entendía y hablaba, aunque se notaba su acento alemán en todo se había sorprendido de la gran variedad de idiomas que sabía hablar Ludwig, aunque les facilitó muchísimo las cosas que el italiano fuera uno de la lista, que si bien cuando descubrió que lo hablaba parecía hablar como un indio de las películas del oeste había mejorado considerablemente con la ayuda del ítalo. Al igual él, había aprendido bastante alemán gracias al rubio.

—¿Sinceramente? Me es indiferente. Supongo que lo que más importará es encontrar trabajo pronto, si no hay dinero, poco vamos a durar allí.

Aunque el piso fuera de propiedad, llegarían facturas que pagar y la nevera no se rellenaba sola. Feliciano continuó haciendo preguntas sobre lo que había estado recordando hasta que Ludwig, cansado de tanta pregunta, cubrió su boca con la diestra para que callara.

—Suficiente por hoy – pareció canturrear las dos últimas letras de aquella oración, la voz le había temblado y había apartado la mano enseguida al momento de sentir como el ítalo lamía descaradamente el dorso de su mano.

—La mano de Ludwig sabe como la pizza. – Se relamió lenta, y tortuosamente para el alemán, los labios antes de dar otro bocado a su porción de pizza.

Parecía que con aquellas preguntas y las acciones del momento lo estaba provocando. Suspiró no queriendo darle importancia y seguir comiendo tranquilamente.

Normalmente Feliciano era el primero en irse a acostar a menos que estuviera entretenido con alguno de sus cuadros, pero al llegar con la noticia de que iban a mudarse todos los utensilios de pintura y demás había sido lo primero en guardar en cajas para no olvidarse nada. Había quedado con su madre que aprovecharía el mandar algo de Lovino para mandar algo de ellos, pero era mejor llevar él mismo lo esencial para nada más llegar seguir con sus cuadros.

El hecho de que Ludwig ya había casi terminado de leer su libro acostado en la cama y Feliciano seguía sin dar señales de querer ir al dormitorio llamó su atención, por lo que se aseguró de marcar la página en la que estaba, dejó el libro sobre la mesa junto a sus gafas de lectura y se dispuso a ir a ver si es que se había dormido en el sofá.

—¿Feliciano? – le llamó dando algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

—¡Voy, voy! Espérame en la cama~ - canturreó desde dentro del baño.

Ante aquel comentario y ver que podía estarse largo rato más en el baño regresó a la cama, se arropó y se dispuso a dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser largo, deberían empacar todo lo posible para enviar algunas cosas delicadas y así ya estuvieran allí una vez ellos llegaran, sería mejor descansar. Sin embargo, un miembro del hogar parecía tener una idea totalmente diferente y en lo último que pensaba era en irse a dormir tan pronto pese a no haber hecho su siesta diaria.

Feliciano había estado investigando sobre los agrados de su pareja. Recordaba haber estado viendo algunos videos que el rubio tenía escondidos en su anterior casa por lo que más o menos ya sabía de ellos en cuanto a relaciones sexuales; nunca le había pedido hacer algo por el estilo y según qué cosas le agradecía enormemente que no lo hiciera, pues no creía que fuera excitante para su persona el ser golpeado o electrocutado. Pero había algo que le había gustado y por ello días antes de que su abuelo falleciera había ido acompañado por un viejo amigo – pues de hacerlo solo sabía que terminaría saliendo con las manos vacías, era bastante vergonzoso – a una sex shop a comprar algunas cosas. Mientras batallaba encerrado en el baño en colocarse aquellos ajustados pantaloncillos de cuero recordaba la mirada del vendedor; acusadora y recriminatoria. Se había sentido acusado de pervertido con la sola mirada, mas aquel que le atendió tan solo observaba cuan nervioso se encontraba el del rulo a la hora de pagar, él no era nadie para acusar a sus clientes… no por nada les estaba vendiendo productos para lo que fueran a hacer en privado.

Por fin había conseguido colocarse los pantalones /demasiado/ cortos. Sentía que para la próxima iba a tener que adelgazar un poco o comprarlos de una talla o dos más grandes. Hizo algunos gestos con la cintura para poder amoldar el cuero a su propio cuerpo, tomó asiento en el borde de la bañera y se dispuso a colocarse los botines antes de batallar con la parte superior del traje. Había comprado aquel atuendo y un par de juguetes para una ocasión especial y esa, para él, lo era; necesitaba consuelo de su pareja ya que acababa de perder a su amado abuelo. La parte superior cubría únicamente la parte del pecho y la tela terminaba justo por debajo del pectoral… no había mucho a la imaginación. Se colocó los guantes de la misma tela que el resto del atuendo y dio un par de brincos sacudiendo los brazos. Estaba listo y ninguna tela incómoda le iba a impedir tener relaciones con su pareja por última vez en aquella casa. Tomó el último complemento del traje; un sombrero al que a él le gustaba llamar policial.

Ninguna tela quizá, pero la vergüenza invadió su cuerpo al apagar la luz y asomar la cabeza para buscar al rubio. Únicamente le faltaba la máscara y una fusta y ya sería uno de esos actores porno que había visto en aquellas películas. Por fortuna los botines eran de suela plana por lo que no acabaría haciendo el ridículo al andar hacia la cama.

—¿Lu-Ludwig? – llamó al aire, esperando que su pareja respondiera. – Ludwig – insistió, no le interesaba que estuviera dormido.

Mas el rubio ya se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, había conciliado pronto el sueño. Feliciano hizo un puchero al sentir que había batallado con aquel traje en vano. Pero no tenía que ser así, ¿verdad? Se relamió los labios hasta humedecerlos bien y salió a paso lento del baño del dormitorio, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de sí para no hacer ningún ruido. A paso lento se acercó hasta la cama y gateó sobre la misma, retirándole cuidadosamente las sábanas al alemán sin despertarlo. Tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, de eso no había duda, pero se le había ocurrido otro modo un tanto… especial. Soltó una risita al ver como Ludwig se removió en la cama en busca de las sábanas, inconscientemente extendiendo sus brazos para poder cubrirse rápido. Aprovechó el momento en el que el rubio se colocó boca arriba para aprisionar sus piernas entre las propias y que así no se moviera.

—No es hora de dormir, _amore_~ - canturreó inclinándose hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros de la hombría alemana. Sintió como Ludwig inconscientemente trataba de apartarle con la mano, como si quisiera moverse y el italiano fuera un peso que se lo prohibiera. – Pero antes… - Sonrió con picardía y de un salto se acercó a su mesita de noche, rebuscó entre los cajones y de ellos sacó unas esposas que había comprado el mismo día. Gateó nuevamente esta vez hasta el cabezal de la cama y buscó entre la madera el único hueco en el que podría esposarle para que no se moviera. El rubio batalló escasos segundos, permitiéndole al ítalo seguir con su improvisado plan. – Ludwig~ - llamó al rubio mientras se dedicaba a tironear de los bóxer rojos de su pareja para despojarle de la única prenda que le cubría, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su disposición.

El nombrado tembló ligeramente. Al no ver otra reacción, Feliciano ascendió gateando hasta quedar nuevamente encarado frente a la hombría ajena, lamió la punta provocando que el cuerpo bajo él temblara nuevamente y tomó el falo con la diestra. Lenta y pausadamente empezó a bombear, lamiendo la punta de vez en cuando en pequeños círculos, disfrutando de las reacciones que provocaban sus acciones en el cuerpo dormido. Poco a poco fue acelerando aquel ritmo pausado. Normalmente Ludwig era de los que acallaban sus gemidos y parecían más bien gruñir del puro placer, por lo que al escuchar como al estar dormido dejaba fluir aquellos sonidos de su garganta Feliciano sintió que su propio cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

Mordió su propio labio inferior empezando a mover ligeramente la cintura contra la pierna del rubio, la tela no solo dejaba poco a la imaginación sino que además le permitía sentir cada roce en su hombría como si estuviera completamente desnudo.

—Feli-ciano… - murmuró entrecortado el alemán, llamando la atención del ítalo.

Al notar como empezaba a despertar decidió llevar aquella masturbación un paso más allá. Introdujo la punta del miembro en su boca, presionando ligeramente con sus labios para un mayor roce, engullendo lentamente el resto del falo hasta que sintió que no podía más. Empezó a mover la cabeza al mismo ritmo al que llevaba el bombeo, provocando que el rubio empezara a retorcerse en su lugar hasta que finalmente despertó.

—¡A-ah, Feliciano! ¿Q-qué haces? – cuestionó entrecortado por el placer que acababa de despertarle.

—¿No es obvio? – respondió con otra pregunta al apartar la cabeza de la hombría, dejando que un pequeño hilo de saliva escurriera por entre la comisura de los labios. – Hoy quería hacer algo distinto con Ludwig y aprovechar la última noche tranquila.

Feliciano prefería la oscuridad a la hora de tener relaciones con el rubio, mas en esa ocasión se removió dejando de atender por un momento la recién erección del rubio para prender la luz de la mesita y así dejarle ver a su pareja su nuevo atuendo.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes eso? – La respiración se le había acelerado notablemente además de que de solo ver lo sensual que le quedaba aquel traje de cuero negro a su pareja despertó por completo su cuerpo.

—Desde hace unos días, pero lo guardaba para una ocasión especial. – Volvió a acomodarse a ahorcajadas sobre el rubio, en esta ocasión sobre su cintura. - ¿No te gusta?

Antes de recibir respuesta alguna movió la cintura, haciendo fricción con su propio trasero contra la erección alemana. Apoyó una mano sobre los abdominales bien marcados de su pareja y la otra la llevó hacia atrás pudiendo alcanzar la hombría ajena y bombera al ritmo al que mecía su cintura. Fue en ese momento cuando Ludwig quiso llevar las manos hacia la cintura de su pareja mas aquellas esposas de lo impidieron. Alzó la mirada para corroborar sus ideas; tenía un italiano vestido de cuero trabajando su cuerpo y además esposado a la cama. Dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro al clavar su mirada sobre el castaño, de un segundo a otro había dejado de estar confuso a verle con puro deseo en sus ojos. Feliciano se estremeció ante aquella mirada y dejó escapar un gemido de entre sus labios por la fricción contra su trasero.

—Quiero-tu boca… - espetó el fornido queriendo más de aquellas sensaciones.

Feliciano se sintió cohibido por unos segundos, se suponía que era él quien debía llegar las riendas de aquel momento pero… No hizo falta decirlo dos veces. El ítalo dejó de moverse sobre el alemán para descender lentamente y engullir su miembro, estaba tan duro y erguido que no hizo falta usar su mano en ningún momento. El alemán no pudo más que removerse del puro placer, moviendo la cintura para acelerar el movimiento de aquella felación hasta que se sintió en el límite, gruñendo y apretando fuertemente los puños cerrados terminó por correrse en el interior de la boca del ítalo, quien en un principio tosió mas pronto engulló aquella semilla.

—No es justo… no debías llegar aún – hizo un puchero ignorando que en su rostro quedaban algunos restos del semen ajeno. Aquella imagen en cierto modo infantil entremezclado con cierto toque excitante debido al traje provocó que el cuerpo alemán reaccionara nuevamente.

—Desátame – ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Que me quites las esposas. Ahora.

El ítalo gateó en busca de las llaves y así quitarle las esposas. No bien sintió sus manos libres atacó a su amante posicionándolo de un rápido movimiento bajo él.

—No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de juego, Feliciano – susurró cerca su oído al inclinarse para lamer el lóbulo. Con la punta de la lengua humedeció el contorno de la oreja y sopló suavemente provocando un ligero escalofrío al italiano, quien se removió inquieto bajo él. El castaño no parecía estar muy dispuesto a responder su comentario, por lo que aprisionó el lóbulo entre sus labios, succionando mientras su diestra viajaba a la piel expuesta de su amante, acariciando su costado hasta llegar al borde de aquel estrecho top. Dudó por unos instantes, mas rápido continuó su trayecto hasta alcanzar uno de sus pezones endurecidos por los escalofríos bajo la tela.

—Quítalo… n-no se siente bien – suplicó el italiano intentando incorporarse, pero el cuerpo del rubio se lo impidió ejerciendo la fuerza justa.

Su mano trató de jugar con aquel botón rosado ya que pese a su súplica el ítalo reaccionaba a aquellas caricias con casi inaudibles suspiros. Ludwig no quería meros suspiros pero tampoco quería ir demasiado rápido para poder disfrutar del momento. Con la lengua descendió marcando un húmedo camino hasta la clavícula, donde mordió hasta que del castaño escapó un tímido gemido. No había mordido fuerte, lo justo para que quedara una marca sin llegar a lastimar al otro pues sabía que aquellos juegos podían volverse bruscos y el italiano parecía demasiado delicado para ellos. Continuó descendiendo, rápido por sobre la tela y de forma lenta una vez llegó al abdomen desnudo del ítalo. Se aseguró de marcar bien su camino con su propia saliva hasta llegar al ombligo; rodeó aquel lugar con la punta dejando que el italiano se removiera lentamente, volvió a soplar por donde había pasado provocando un nuevo escalofrío en el ítalo. Sonrió con cierta altanería al ser testigo de como la piel ajena se erizaba ante aquel nuevo escalofrío y el ítalo hundía la cabeza contra la almohada entre suspiros.

Quiso seguir su camino descendiente pero recayó en aquel molesto pantaloncillo. Buscó la cremallera para poder quitárselos, pero pese a que se habían dado un poco era costosa la tarea por lo que decidió tirar con fuerza dejando que la tela crujiera entre sus manos por el brusco tirón. Ante aquella acción, el ítalo se vio empujado ligeramente hacia abajo y exclamó por el susto. Aprovechó sus piernas alzadas para colocarlas a cada lado del fornido.

Ludwig quedó observando por largos — y tortuosos para el ítalo — minutos al cuerpo semidesnudo de su amante, más en concreto aquel miembro que recién despertaba. Con ambas manos acaricio las rodillas del castaño mientras lentamente inclinaba el cuerpo para lamer su hombría un par de veces. Feliciano dejó sus manos quietas a cada lado de su cabeza dejando que el rubio hiciera con él lo que quisiera; confiaba plenamente en él después de tanto tiempo. El ítalo empezaba a impacientarse, el rubio había dejado de atender su miembro para dedicarse a acariciar cerca las ingles; bastó un gruñido de insatisfacción de Feliciano para que Ludwig tomara el falo con la diestra y bombeara su hombría lentamente de arriba abajo.

Según aquel ritmo aceleraba, Feliciano empezó a gemir cada vez de forma más audible hasta extasiar a su amante con cada uno de sus sonidos, aferrándose con ambas manos a la almohada como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ludwig parecía tener toda la intención de hacerle llegar al orgasmo con aquella felación, mas Feliciano tenía otra idea en mente. Encogió las piernas a los costados de la cabeza ajena y las cerró para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.

—E-espera… - murmuró a duras penas, limpiándose con la diestra un pequeño hilillo de saliva que había escurrido por entre sus labios al no poder callar.

Dejó que el rubio se incorporara y le observara entre confundido y curioso. Tan solo le sonrió antes de moverse lo justo para poder rebuscar en la mesilla de noche y dar con la botella de lubricante. Se lo extendió con la diestra acomodándose nuevamente. El rubio comprendió rápidamente al ver lo que era, tomó la botella y se untó un par de dedos de aquel líquido viscoso antes de inclinarse ligeramente. Dejó la botella a un lado, no muy lejos de su posición, para poder masajear la hombría italiana mientras acariciaba los anillos de la entrada ajena, dándole unos instantes para que se relajara. El italiano movió la cintura dándole a entender que continuara y así hizo, penetró lentamente un primer dedo. El segundo no tardó en acompañarle una vez el castaño se acostumbró a la primera invasión. Movió los dedos en su interior para dilatarlo cuanto más posible; al principio el ítalo parecía incómodo pese a las atenciones en su miembro.

—Lu-Ludwig. – Instintivamente empezó a mover la cadera para hacer aquellos movimientos más rápidos en busca de un mayor placer. – Quiero dentro… a Ludwig… n-ngh… - Hundió más la cabeza en la almohada.

Bastaron aquellas palabras para que el alemán sacara con cuidado los dedos del interior del italiano y tomó la botella del lubricante, echó una considerable cantidad en su mano y bombeó su propia hombría para embarrarla bien. Posicionó la punta en la entrada del castaño tras alzar una de sus piernas y apoyarla sobre su hombro. El ítalo no tardó en rodear su cintura con la otra pierna, acción que facilitó aún más la penetración. Entró en él lentamente, dejando que las paredes interiores se dieran a su paso y no lastimar al otro, quien curvó la espalda al sentir la invasión.

—¡Ah, pa-para! – exclamó aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas. El rubio se alarmó creyendo que pese al cuidado con el que entraba había conseguido lastimarlo. Feliciano extendió sus brazos y dejó caer la pierna alzada a un costado.

Ludwig tomó eso a que le pedía un abrazo por lo que se inclinó para abrazarle, en ese momento Feliciano lo empujó a un costado colocándose sobre él sentado a ahorcajadas. Sonrió con picardía y terminó de sentarse sobre el rubio, empalándose hasta que la molestia empezaba a ser dolor. Se levantó empujándose con las rodillas y volvió a dejarse caer, repitiendo las mismas acciones hasta que el miembro ajeno estuvo completamente en su interior. Los instantes en los que el ítalo se detuvo para acostumbrarse completamente a aquella invasión, temblando ligeramente sobre el cuerpo alemán, Ludwig se relamió los labios sintiendo su miembro oprimido, el calor que le inundaba lentamente… Al momento que Feliciano empezó a moverse el alemán sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza, amaba esas sensaciones que solo el ítalo había sido capaz de transmitirle. ¿Cómo había podido dudar en su momento? Ahora, después de casi dos años de relación, no se arrepentía de haber cedido ante la tentación y las provocaciones del italiano. Pese a que su expresión siempre se mantenía seria, era feliz.

—Ti amo – espetó el ítalo entre jadeos, moviéndose de arriba abajo para sentir aquel grueso miembro en su interior.

El rubio tomó al ítalo de la cintura ayudándole a moverse, cada vez más rápido hasta que de un segundo a otro sintió el cuerpo ajeno sacudirse y detenerse en seco entre gemidos. Aprovechó el momento para invertir las posiciones, alzando las piernas ajenas para facilitar sus movimientos. De un segundo a otro empezó a embestir, jadeando y de vez en cuando gruñendo del mero placer mientras su amante bajo él gritaba su nombre, reclamaba por más o indicaba que había dado en aquel punto que le hacía vibrar.

—¡A-ah, Lu-Ludwig! ¡Me muero! – gritó empezando a masturbarse a sí mismo.

Ante aquella declaración embistió con más rapidez y un tanto más de rudeza, obligando al italiano a aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas casi hasta rasgarlas. Ya no soportó más aquellas corrientes y terminó corriéndose manchando su propio abdomen; el alemán pudo sentir como las paredes italianas se apretaban ante el orgasmo ajeno dedicándole una deliciosa fricción con la que no aguantó más que dos embestidas, llenando el interior del castaño con su propia esencia. Ambos aguantaron la respiración hasta que se les hizo una urgencia el respirar. Ludwig embistió un par de veces más, lento y prácticamente sin fuerzas antes de salir de su interior, observando como escurría su propio semen al apartarse. Podría jugar que de no ser porque se encontraba completamente exhausto y que a penas sentía sus piernas, que ante aquella escena de su amante sudado, batallando en controlar su respiración, sonrojado, con las piernas abiertas y su propia semilla escurriendo por su entrada… de seguir mirando mucho más terminaría con una nueva erección.

Con cuidado apartó una de las piernas del italiano y se dejó caer exhausto a un lado. Feliciano no tardó en girarse para abrazarle, sonriendo una vez logró acompasar su respiración. Ludwig cerró los ojos aún batallando con su respiración, dejando que el ítalo besuqueara su pecho desnudo y sudoroso.

—Creía que los juegos que se ven en tus DVD eran más… ¿dolorosos? – espetó sorprendiendo al alemán.

¿Había estado viendo sus vídeos? Sabía que de por sí se encontraba sonrojado por el cansancio, sin embargo ahora podía sentir sus mejillas arder por la mera vergüenza. Era algo privado y que había escondido del italiano por ser incluso vergonzoso el admitir que le gustaba el sexo extremadamente duro. Frunció ligeramente el gesto dudando en si responder o no.

—Se supone que para quienes lo practican es placentero, de no ser así no lo harían y no querrían repetir – respondió finalmente sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. – A-además, no hicimos nada de lo que se muestra en ellos.

—¿Oh? Igual fuiste más brusco, mañana me va a doler…

Efectivamente al día siguiente Feliciano no pudo hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos y de haberle sido posible se habría quedado en la cama tumbado para no tener que sentarse. Las embestidas habían sido bastante más rudas que de costumbre, en caliente no se había quejado pero ahora en frío, sintiendo las consecuencias en su cintura baja, no hacía más que replicarle al rubio.

El italiano había salido para avisar de que iba a mudarse y que seguiría pintando allá donde iba, que enviaría sus nuevas obras y que únicamente asistiría por allí las fechas importantes. Mientras tanto, Ludwig se había quedado en la casa para empezar a empacar las cosas importantes, dejando únicamente lo necesario para los días que iban a estar ahí. Había cambiado las sábanas y esperaba no tener que cambiarlas de nuevo antes de irse. Cargaba con la ropa sucia para llevarla a la lavadora cuando el italiano irrumpió en la casa dando un portazo —solía hacer llegadas bastante escandalosas, pero en esa se había llevado el premio, habían temblado hasta los cristales— y correteando hasta el salón, donde se detuvo tirando un par de bolsas sobre el sofá y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—Todavía me duele mucho… ¡Ya estoy en casa, amore! – lloriqueó al principio, mas pronto retomó su sonrisa.

—No me había dado cuenta – espetó el rubio irónico, deteniéndose aún con el montón de ropa sucia cargando.

Sin decir más nada, el ítalo volcó el contenido de las bolsas sobre el sofá. El rubio dejó caer lo que cargaba de la impresión al reconocer rápidamente de qué se trataba.

—¿Q-qué es eso? – temió a preguntar.

—Esta mañana busqué en internet lo necesario para hacer lo de tus DVD y como salí pronto de la galería me pasé por una tienda. No compré la mitad de las cosas porque se veían dolorosas… - respondió alzando la caja de un vibrador.

—¡¿Y se puede saber para qué?!

El ítalo no respondió, tan solo hinchó las mejillas en reproche y le hizo señas de que se sentara a un lado del sofá mientras se dedicaba a observar las diferentes cosas que había comprado; juguetes sexuales para poder imitar algunas de las tantas películas pornográficas que Ludwig escondía.

Si Lovino supiera que su hermano había aparcado parte de su inocencia gracias aquel rubio alemán, su odio hacia el susodicho su multiplicaría por cuatro.

* * *

_Como he dicho al principio este capítulo podría llamarse de relleno, ya que solo explica alguna anécdota de estos dos, como empezaron y que Feliciano no es tan inocente como aparenta ser (?). No iba a actualizar tan rápido, pero caí que al no ser continuación del anterior ( y que al parecer quedó un final intriga ) creí que sería algo cruel por mi parte subir este capítulo al hacer la semana y hacer esperar otra semana más para la verdadera continuación._

_Una amiga me aconsejó responder los review por privado para no ocupar mucho espacio respondiendo [ como pudieron ver en el cap. anterior... me enrollo como una persiana, pero es que me gusta responderles con más que un simple 'gracias' ;-; ] así que... así haré. Muchísimas gracias por dedicar su tiempo en dejar lindos reviews~ Hay una duda que creo que sería bueno responderla por aquí [ las demás no voy a responderlas... si lo hago, parte de la historia ya pierde cierto interés lerolero ]. **El título " Entre plumas y escamas " hace referencia únicamente a Lovino [ plumas ] y a Antonio [ escamas ]. **Antaño las personas escribían con plumas y tinta, encontré 'bonito' que la referencia a Lovino fueran las plumas debido a que es escritor... y sobre el motivo de Antonio es obvio. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió en un principio? Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea._

_**Darkmoon:** Muchísimas gracias, en verdad. Debo decir que tu review me alegró el día. En cuanto a tus dudas, lamentablemente no voy a poder responderlas ya que de hacerlo te estaría adelantando detalles de esta historia, pero si has leído este capítulo verás que Ludwig tiene un hermano así que Gilbert va a aparecer. I'm sorry por no poder decir más (?). P.D: No tenía pensado en añadir más parejas además de las tres ya expuestas [ Spamano, Gerita y Emmax(?) ]. Aún así consideraré poner alguna de las que has mencionado de por medio, nunca está de más. P.D2: Nu-uh! Los malos en esta historia no van por razas, sino por "persona"._

_Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo ya continua con la historia en el punto que quedó._

_Au revoir!_


	4. Mal presagio

_**4.- Mal presagio**_

Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de socorrer de la playa. Frente a él había un cuerpo que claramente no era humano y, lo peor de todo, es que al dejarlo caer bruscamente dicho cuerpo reaccionó y empezaba a moverse. Lovino tembló ligeramente al ver como aquella enorme cola de pez se sacudía a un lado y su dueño se quedaba adolorido. Aquel ser frente a él se removió hasta quedar de costado, aún tumbado en el suelo, y escupió la arena que había estado a punto de tragar debido a que el italiano lo había dejado caer de cara; no dejaba de gimotear adolorido, parecía incluso retorcerse hasta que de un movimiento brusco se sentó soltando un fuerte grito, el cual espantó aún más al italiano.

Fue al momento que Lovino se arrastró lentamente para alejarse de aquella criatura cuando el otro se percató de que no se encontraba solo. Giró parte del cuerpo para poder ver con quién se encontraba; sus ojos parecían acuosos como si en cualquier momento se fuera a echar a llorar, su expresión había cambiado de una de completo dolor a una sorprendida. Lo había dejado caer quizá algo brusco, sí, pero no había sido como para que le llorara como una nenaza además de que la arena seguro había amortiguado el golpe.

_Tenía frente a él una sirena…_

Aquella parte humana dejaba en claro que era del sexo masculino. Pese a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir un par de esmeraldas brillantes como orbes las cuales parecían perder intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Su cabellera recogida en una cola baja pasaba poco más de los hombros. No pudo fijarse más en cuanto al otro ya que pareció querer girarse, ¿huiría? No iba a culparle por ello, él mismo estaba deseando hacer lo mismo pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar como era debido. Ladeó su cabeza al ver que el otro no parecía tener mucha intención de huir, sino que había llevado una de sus manos a la cola y al momento de posarla frente al pecho ésta estaba manchada por un líquido oscuro que el ítalo no pudo distinguir por la oscuridad. Pero en algo sí había podido fijarse; parecía tener manos palmeadas. De un segundo a otro, _la sirena_ se desplomó.

No quiso ver ni saber nada más. Salió corriendo despavorido del lugar intentando no tropezarse y terminar en el suelo cuan largo era. La tormenta ya estaba casi encima de aquella ciudad y lo último que quería era empaparse y pillar un catarro. Ya mañana escucharía en las noticias que habían encontrado el cuerpo de una sirena en una de las playas de Cataluña aprobando la existencia de estas, él se haría el sorprendido ante los demás por aquella noticia y nunca nadie sabría que él había sido el culpable de que ese cuerpo estuviera ahí y no flotando en alta mar. Para una vez que había querido ser bueno…

Una ducha antes de un buen vaso de leche y todo quedaría olvidado.

—Tú no hiciste nada. Tú solo lo sacaste del agua en un intento por salvarle, él solito se ha muerto – se decía a sí mismo conduciendo hacia su casa. – Exacto, no es tu culpa si a primera hora de la mañana lo encuentra alguien. ¿Qué más quiere? Se hará famoso el sireno ese. ¡Cállate, conciencia! – La muy traidora parecía aparecer solo cuando el ítalo trataba de no culparse por algo de lo que realmente era culpable. Normalmente ignoraba esa parte de su subconsciente que le hablaba diciéndole que había hecho mal, que debía arrepentirse y disculparse por sus acciones o palabras, siempre terminaba echándole las culpas a otro pese a que pocas veces le creían.

Detuvo el coche en la curva que le iba a llevar a su calle, ahí solo debería seguir hasta el final, justo a la última casa a la derecha, y seguir con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo, el remordimiento y la idea de que si descubrían al sireno terminarían haciendo experimentos con él, torturándolo o a saber cual brutalidad más le impedía seguir avanzando. Únicamente las gotas cayendo sobre el cristal del coche lograron hacerle volver a la realidad. Podría ser un cabrón desalmado en ocasiones, pero en el fondo sentía cierta preocupación por el otro así que tras pensar seriamente varias veces en el problema en el que se iba a meter arrancó de nuevo el coche y, sin poner el intermitente, dio un volantazo para regresar a la playa a una velocidad por demás imprudente. Rezaba para que el otro hubiera recuperado el conocimiento por la lluvia que empezaba a caer y se hubiera regresado al mar, de ser así su conciencia estaría limpia al saber que el otro se las había apañado para no ser cruelmente torturado. Sin embargo, para desgracia del ítalo, el sireno seguía tirado en la playa en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado anteriormente. ¿Habría muerto? De ser así, Lovino no podría quitarse de la mente la idea de que había muerto frente a sus narices y él no había hecho nada para ayudar, simplemente salir corriendo cual cobarde. Antes de alarmarse y volver a hacer su huida decidió acercarse y buscarle el pulso; no lo encontró. Soltó un grito al aire que quedó oculto por el trueno cercano… la tormenta ya estaba casi encima de ellos y se encontraba en un lugar demasiado peligroso teniendo en cuenta que las olas empeoraban por segundos. En un intento desesperado por saber si el otro seguía vivo o no apoyó la oreja sobre su pecho; ahí pudo apreciar los rápidos latidos de un corazón.

Arrastró el cuerpo como buenamente pudo hasta el coche, dando gracias a que debido a la lluvia ni había nadie por las calles y no iban a verle arrastrando un sireno hasta su coche. A escasos metros del auto puto ver de qué se trataba aquella mancha en la mano del otro y, lo más seguro, el motivo de su desmayo. Tenía una herida al costado de su cola y sangraba, parecía reciente y había dejado un pequeño rastro que rápido se limpiaba por la lluvia. Antes de batallar en meter _aquello_ en su coche se quitó la camiseta y se aseguró que la zona de la herida que sangraba quedara bajo el cuerpo tras una larga y ardua batalla en que entrara toda la cola sin descalabrarlo. Lo último que quería era que por hacer un buen acto terminara su coche manchado de sangre, ¿qué iba a decir cuando lo llevara a lavar? Dudaba que una mujer sangrara tanto durante la menstruación como para dejar terrible manchurrón. Trató de seguir las leyes de circulación para evitar que algún policía le parara, aún así sin pausar un momento para poder llegar rápido a su casa, ya fuera para poder revisar la herida o para evitar que alguien viera lo que llevaba tumbado en su asiento trasero.

Tras una larga media hora, contando la batalla en meterle en el coche, arrastrarlo nuevamente de ahí hasta su casa y batallar en meterlo en la bañera del primer piso, se arrodilló con un botiquín que le había obligado Emma a tener presente en su baño para casos de emergencia —uno nunca sabe cuándo puede cortarse con un cuchillo en la cocina u otros accidentes domésticos—. Tenía lo básico y pese a no saber nada de medicina estaba seguro que aquella herida necesitaba atención médica. Pero… ¿de qué? Sabía de ante mano que llevarlo al hospital era tan mala idea como dejar que lo atraparan a primera hora de la mañana, aún así su mente empezó a cuestionarse, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, si en el hipotético caso de tener que llevarle de urgencia debería hacerlo al hospital o al veterinario. ¡Era mitad pez! Se sacudió la frente al percatarse de que la bañera empezaba a mancharse de la misma sangre, lo primero seguramente sería detener la hemorragia. Tomó algunas gasas limpias para poder presionar; fue entonces cuando recayó que a los lados de aquella herida más notoria había otras, aunque estas parecían más bien simples rasguños. Ahora su curiosidad había cambiado de aquella batalla de si hospital o veterinario a saber por qué había acabado en aquel estado. Cambió un par de veces las gasas hasta que dejó de sangrar, limpió el borde con unas limpias.

—Qué asco… - espetó al ver que, una vez limpia la herida, había algo blanco clavado.

En un principio creyó que podría ser un hueso lo cual le asqueó, pasando rápidamente a la idea de llamar a su hermano por si tenía alguna noción de lo qué había que hacer en esos casos. Mas al limpiar un poco más y que el otro se moviera quejándose por el ardor, quiso creer que le debería doler porque se estaba curando y no por estar hurgando demasiado, vio que aquello blanco estaba sobresaliendo demasiado como para ser un hueso. No tenía pinzas de tal grosor para poder extraer eso así que en una rápida y alocada idea fue hacia la cocina a por las pinzas que usaba para la carne, asegurándose de que estaban bien limpias. Tampoco quería terminar matándolo por infectarle la herida con grasas de otros animales, ni por cualquier porquería o germen que hubiera cogido al estar en el cajón; pasó algo de alcohol y trató de extraer aquella pieza blanca. Pese a estar inconsciente, el tritón movió bruscamente la cola cuando el ítalo consiguió tirar de aquello que tenía clavado en su herida, consiguiendo golpearle y tirarle al suelo. Genial, le estaba salvando y se lo agradecía con un coletazo. Blasfemando y maldiciendo al otro en su idioma se incorporó buscando lo que acababa de sacar de aquella herida pues al ser golpeado las pinzas le habían resbalado. No le fue necesario observarlo durante mucho rato para saber que se trataba de un colmillo. No tenía entendido que hubieran peces de tal tamaño como para atreverse a luchar contra un tritón, quizá algún tiburón a lo lejos… eso significaba que el tritón debería haber sido arrastrado, mal herido, por la corriente desde lo lejos. Al haber estado hurgando la herida había vuelto a sangrar, no tanto como anteriormente por lo que en un momento hubo limpiado tanto la cola como la bañera para llenarla de agua. Ya no podía hacer más por él en ese momento, tan solo procurar que no le diera fiebre o a saber lo que le podría pasar por la pérdida de sangre.

Se había tumbado en el sillón para poder ver el televisor tranquilamente, la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte y justo cuando encontró un canal en el que parecían echar una película interesante la habitación quedó a oscuras; se había ido la luz. El karma le estaba cobrando el haber huido en primer momento, no podía haber otra explicación. A regañadientes se levantó para ir hacia la ventana y ver que no solo había habido un apagón en su casa, sino también en el resto de la calle. No podía ver la tele… podría escribir un rato, o esa fue su idea antes de recaer que su ordenador tampoco iba a funcionar. Debería comprarse un ordenador portátil para esos casos, de tenerlo ahora no tendría ese problema. Iba a estar aburrido hasta que regresara la luz. Prendió un par de velas que en un principio había comprado para mera decoración pero que en ese momento le era una emergencia usar a menos que quisiera tropezar con los muebles a cada paso. Por suerte la casa no tenía vitrocerámica, podría hacerse algo de cena al menos si la luz no regresaba pronto.

De por sí, el tener una casa tan grande a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que en esos momentos se encontraba escondida entre nubes y silenciosa, no era algo de su completo agrado y las sombras que se proyectaban por la luz de las velas no ayudaban a que se relajara. Cuantos más segundos pasaran más se hundía en su sofá, hasta que un relámpago iluminaba por completo la casa haciéndole brincar en su lugar, queriendo gritar al escuchar aquellos truenos que más bien parecían bombas estallando cerca de su posición. Y no es que estuviera exagerando, los cristales temblaban ligeramente ante tal fuerte sonido. Su abuelo le había enseñado algo bueno cuando era pequeño y corría a esconderse bajo las sábanas del mayor acompañado por su hermano menor las noches de tormenta, y era el contar los segundos entre el relámpago y el trueno para saber si ya se alejaba o no. Era algo inútil saber si se aleja ya la tormenta o no si la misma te asusta, pero en el fondo era algo que le distraía y conseguía que se calmara. Así pues, empezó a contar en voz alta los segundos entre el rayo y el trueno… más que alejarse parecía que seguía acercándose pues los segundos eran cada vez menos y no más. Estuvo entretenido por un rato hasta que el golpe de algo caerse le hizo perder la cuenta.

—¡¿Qui-quién hay ahí?!

Pregunta estúpida y lo sabía. Los fantasmas no hablaban y de ser un ladrón dudaba que fuera a saludarle. Sin embargo, si recibió algo parecido a una respuesta y fue el sonido de algo chapotear en el agua. Se había olvidado por completo de que tenía un "invitado". Aún contando los segundos fue hacia el baño para revisar que todo estuviera bien. El otro había despertado y se encontraba con el bote de champú en las manos, se había apañado para abrirlo y lo estaba olisqueando. Este giró su mirada rápidamente al ver una luz entrar por la puerta y frunció ligeramente el ceño al recaer en el humano, retrocediendo cuanto pudo.

—Cálmate, fiera… no voy a hacerte nada. – Enarcó una ceja al ver que el tritón parecía estar a la defensiva. Le acababa de salvar, por el amor de Dios. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó, mas no recibió respuesta alguna. Le iba a ser bastante difícil tratar con él si no ponía de su parte, Lovino sabía perfectamente que no era ni de buen trozo alguien paciente y acabaría mandándolo a la mierda bien rápido. - ¿No piensas hablar?

La ignorancia que recibió por parte del tritón le dejó bien claro que no, no pensaba hablar. Iba a gritarle algo cuando cayó en la posibilidad de que no le entendiera y por ello no podría responderle. Suspiró pesadamente observando las acciones ajenas. El tritón había vuelto su atención al bote de champú, apretándolo hasta que salió poca cantidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lamió el champú, arrepintiéndose rápidamente arrojando el bote lejos y tratando de limpiarse la lengua con el agua. El ítalo se aguantó las ganas de carcajearse de aquella estupidez, dejó la vela a una distancia prudente de que el agua no la apagara ni el otro la tirara con su cola y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, quitando todos los productos del higiene personal que habían para evitar que el otro decidiera montarse un festín con los jabones.

—No sé si es que no me entiendes o simplemente eres tan idiota que crees que te haré daño. Te he salvado la vida, sería algo bastante irónico que ahora decidiera hacer lo contrario. – Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró la mirada para verle por el rabillo del ojo. Al menos el otro había vuelto su atención a él y en esta ocasión parecía más relajado, sin embargo no le dijo nada. Iba a insistirle hasta que consiguiera que el otro hablara y saber si es que se estaba haciendo el idiota o realmente no le entendía, sin embargo el sonido de un estómago vacío llamó su atención; no había sido el suyo. El tritón arrugó la nariz y dejó su trasero resbalar hasta quedar la parte superior de su cuerpo sumergida en el agua. – No creo que el champú sirva para quitar el hambre.

Dicho eso tomó la vela para dirigirse hacia la cocina, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el otro comía pero lo que si tenía claro es que no sería cocinado, al menos no de la misma forma que un humano corriente cocina su comida. Por lo poco que había leído de las historias fantasiosas las sirenas podían alimentarse de peces más menudos que ellas, pero no tenía de eso… Una vaga idea pasó por su cabeza. Llamó a un japonés que venía en la guía telefónica y pidió cualquier plato basado en pescado crudo y aprovechó para pedirse algo para él matando dos pájaros de un tiro; alimentaba a su invitado y él iba a comer sin tener que cocinar. Calculó más o menos el tiempo que tardaría en llegar su pedido para estar al pendiente por la ventana, el timbre seguramente tampoco funcionaría.

Pudo ver una luz acercarse a lo lejos. ¡¿Quién en su santo juicio mandaría a uno de sus empleados a repartir comida en moto con la tormenta que estaba cayendo?! Omitiendo que alguien con dos dedos de frente no habría usado su teléfono móvil tampoco. Abrió la puerta al ver al chico corriendo con unas bolsas y tan pronto como le pagó se fue a la misma velocidad que había llegado. Dudaba que ese chico fuera a ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Sirvió la comida en un par de platos y llevó el que había preparado con el pescado crudo al baño, extendiéndoselo a su invitado. No pareció muy convencido el otro al momento y tardó un buen rato en decidirse a tastar la comida, pero pronto engulló el pescado como si no hubiera un mañana. El solo hecho de verle comer pescado crudo le dio nauseas al ítalo por lo que mejor se fue a comer su menú. Al cabo de dos horas la luz ya había vuelto y el italiano decidió ir a echar un vistazo al tritón; dormía tan ricamente tan ancho como podía en la bañera. Quizá sería un buen momento para decidir llenar la piscina… era una buena escusa.

Al día siguiente Lovino decidió bajar a desayunar antes de darse un baño matutino; tenía un rastro de saliva seca por haber estado babeando al dormir, los pelos completamente despeinados y los calzoncillos no habían podido bajar más debido a una _pequeña_ erección matutina. Vivía solo, nadie podía ver sus pintas de vagabundo a primera hora de la mañana por lo que no tomó ningún tiempo a bajar a por su desayuno. Al bajar el último escalón se acordó de que ese día no estaba completamente solo, quizá sería mejor idea ir primero a tomarse la ducha… sin duda hubiera sido la mejor opción al ver que su invitado se había apañado para salir del baño y se encontraba estirado cuan largo era frente a la pecera. Pudo escucharlo reír, sin embargo cayó al percatarse de la presencia del ítalo.

—¿Me sigues teniendo miedo o qué? – su voz sonó aún adormilada.

Fue directo hacia la cafetera para servirse su café de primera hora, el cual casi siempre conseguía despertarle por completo a menos que hubiera dormido menos de sus horas necesarias. Tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que había colocado en la cocina, observando al tritón el cual le observaba de igual forma.

—¿Qué? – espetó el ítalo como si el otro pudiera entenderle. Después de su corta batalla por hacerle hablar le había quedado claro que el otro debía hablar un idioma desconocido para él.

—Antonio.

—Muy interesante, si se- Momento, ¿qué has dicho? – estuvo a punto de dejar caer su taza al reaccionar de que el otro le había hablado.

—Antonio – repitió el tritón señalándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Anoche preguntaste mi nombre. Es Antonio.

Lovino tardó varios minutos en procesar la información. A su ver, el tritón le había estado vacilando toda la noche haciéndole creer que no le entendía y que hablaba con las paredes para ahora hablarle en un PERFECTO español. En ningún momento creyó que estaría asustado o demasiado adolorido como para querer entablar una conversación.

—¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me respondiste cuando te pregunté?! – exclamó levantándose de su sitio tras dejar la taza sobre la encimera.

—¡Porqué…! Estaba asustado. – Jugó con sus dedos índice con una sonrisa algo cohibida. – Además, es la primera vez que veo un humano tan de cerca. Siempre nos hicieron creer que erais malvados, pero curaste mi herida lo cual te agradezco muchísimo. ¡No sabes cuánto me dolía! Bueno, y según cómo mueva la cola me sigue doliendo. Odio los tiburones salvajes…

Casi empezaba a preferir al callado, resultaba ser un charlatán. Se masajeó la sien para acercarse y revisar la herida ahora que había salido el tema, no tenía tan mala pinta como anoche, aunque seguía estando 'fea'. Peor hubiera sido que siguiera igual o peor aún.

—Deberías peinarte un poco, ¿no crees? – Soltó una risita y de la nada extendió una de sus manos para tocar la pierna del italiano. – Siempre he tenido curiosidad en cómo es poder caminar sobre dos piernas. Porque se llaman así, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tanto sabes de los humanos? – Al ya haber revisado la herida volvió a su asiento, esperando que esta vez sí le fuera a responder.

—Pues, hm… La verdad no mucho. Únicamente lo que nos cuentan y suelen ser historias más bien terroríficas. Antes de salir de casa, madre siempre nos dice que no nos alejemos de los terrenos y mucho menos que subamos a la superficie, que si los humanos nos ven y nos capturan podrían hacer de nosotros un banquete. Según ella, mi tía murió por culpa de un arpón lanzado por un humano. – Pausó unos momentos antes de seguir. – Mi hermano Alejandro y yo – En ese momento la mente de Lovino dejó de escuchar, había recaído en la similitud del físico de aquel tritón con el de su personaje en la historia y ahora resultaba que dicho pez tenía un hermano con el mismo nombre.

—Destino, eres cruel…

—¿Qué? – Antonio no comprendió.

—Nada.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas tu y por qué me salvaste?

Lovino tardó varios minutos en responder a su pregunta, evitándose explicarle que en primer momento le había abandonado descaradamente en la playa a la mano de Dios. Antonio le explicó que no recordaba haberle visto en la playa, solo recordaba haber despertado en aquella habitación tras perder el conocimiento en pleno mar tras ser atacado por un tiburón _salvaje_. Para el italiano todos los tiburones lo eran, pero según el tritón había algunos con los que podían incluso jugar.

—Aún ni siquiera me puedo creer que tenga frente a mis narices a una sirena – espetó más alto de lo que quiso.

—Tritón. _Soy macho_. – Se llevó las manos al pecho demostrándole que no tenía senos, aunque ese gesto había estado de más para el ítalo.

—Lo que seas. Se supone que las sirenas no existen en la vida real, ¡¿por qué si nadie debía saber de vosotros, hay libros, mitos e incluso dibujos animados para críos?! Dime, ¿eh? – Enarcó una ceja viéndole de forma acusadora. Era algo imposible de creer que los humanos no pudieran saber de su existencia pero que, irónicamente, al mismo tiempo ya lo sabían.

—Hm… - El tritón cruzó los brazos pensando en aquella pregunta. Él no sabía de la existencia de esas historias por lo que mucho menos iba a saber de su motivo. – Bueno, quizá en algún punto de la historia nuestra raza asomaba más por zonas públicas. Solo tenemos permitido a ir una zona de la superficie y es muy extraño que algún humano vaya. No sé. ¿Qué clases de historias tenéis sobre nosotros?

—Pues… casi todo son mitos griegos. Mitos muy lejanos, lo que me hace pensar que si existen las sirenas, ¿existirá Zeus? ¿El Minotauro y demás criaturas? – Dio un sorbo a su café antes de dejarlo nuevamente sobre la encima y revolverse el cabello. No terminaba de creerse que frente a él, sentado en medio de su salón, a un tritón de verdad. La noche anterior se había asegurado de palpar bien la cola para descartar la idea de que ese tipo se había simplemente disfrazado demasiado bien. Pero no, aquella cola era tan real como su propia existencia.

—No. – Rió bajito arrastrándose hasta quedar frente de la pecera. – Obviamente hay más criaturas que mantienen su existencia en secreto entre los humanos, algunos incluso venden su inmortalidad para poder mezclarse entre vosotros sin problemas. Pero que yo sepa los Dioses no existen, a menos que se considere al Rey Tritón como uno.

—¿Tenéis un rey como en 'La Sirenita'?

—¿Qué?

Lovino empezaba a cansarse ya de tanto hablar y preguntar, de hecho, de no ser porque el otro era una criatura que creía inexistente lo habría abandonado realmente. Suspiró cansado y tras dar un largo sorbo le hizo un rápido resumen de la película y el libro para que supiera de ambas historias, iguales pero diferentes al mismo tiempo. Antonio asentía, escuchándole más que curioso a cada explicación que el otro le iba dando.

—Perdón que corte tu explicación, pero desde hace rato me están insistiendo en que tienen hambre – el moreno cortó la explicación del ítalo señalando hacia la pecera. Ante un simple 'de qué hablas' por parte del dueño del rulo, Antonio explicó que entendía a cualquier ser acuático y con ello que no hacía más que escuchar las quejas e insultos de los peces, los cuales parecían haber aprendido las maldiciones por parte del italiano. – También dicen que no deberías olvidarte de alimentarles o sus crías se morirán de hambre. ¡Oh, espera, enhorabuena! Tus peces pusieron huevos~

La mirada del ítalo pareció desorbitarse por unos instantes, demasiada información en poco rato. Se acercó con el bote de la comida para los peces y les echó un poco en el agua, trató de buscar los huevos pero entre las piedrecitas de colores que había puesto para decorar un poco la pecera no podía ver nada.

El resto de la mañana pasó con un tritón preguntando qué era cada cosa tras que el ítalo tomara su ducha matutina y se arreglara un poco para no seguir en calzoncillos todo el día. No era algo agradable, empezaba realmente a extrañar al tritón que no hablaba. Le había dado algo de lástima y era notable que la herida le seguía siendo más que molesta con algunos gestos que hiciera así que habían acordado que se quedaría hasta que se curara y pudiera nadar veloz para esquivar los posibles tiburones salvajes que rondaban las afueras de su 'territorio'. Además, no iba a ser todo malo, ¿verdad? Podría serle de bastante utilidad tenerlo cerca en esos momentos de falta de inspiración. Había llamado para pedir los litros necesarios para llenar la piscina y así tenerlo en un lugar más cómodo, otra forma de decir a que no estuviera llamándole a cada segundo que quisiera algo por no tener nada que hacer.

—¡Quema, quema! – se quejó el ojiverde cuando el ítalo lo arrastro de la cola dirección al baño. El roce de su piel contra el suelo al inicio le había sido molesto, pero que su piel se pegara al suelo había terminado por quemarle.

—¡No seas llorón, joder! Ya casi llegamos. – Terminó de arrastrarlo hasta el baño y dejó caer la cola bruscamente; no podía tenerle en el comedor cuando aquellos tipos llegaran a traerle el agua. – Y estate aquí quietecito hasta que te diga lo contrario. – Antonio afirmó con la cabeza antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta del baño. – Y ni se te ocurra tratar de comerte nada de aquí.

En cuestión de diez minutos los hombres que esperaba llegaron. Les guió hasta la piscina, aunque no era muy difícil de llegar, y una vez hubieron colocado la manguera para que empezara a llenar el ítalo entró en busca de su cartera y poder pagarles al momento. Cuanto menos se alargara aquello mejor. El fuerte ruido que provocaba el motor que hacía que el agua saliera de la cuba hasta la piscina provocó que algunos vecinos se asomaran, entre ellos Emma que no tardó en salir de su casa para ir con el ítalo.

—¿Tantas ganas tenías de bañarte que no pudiste esperar al verano? – bromeó llamando la atención del castaño.

—Eh… sí, podría decirse así. – _No, no es que tenga prisas por bañarme. Es que anoche me fui a pescar y terminé pescando un tritón igual o más grande que yo, como no cabe en la bañera lo voy a meter en la piscina para que deje de darme el coñazo._ – Pensó para sí mismo, sin duda eso no podía decírselo a la rubia por varios motivos, entre ellos que no le iba a creer.

—Qué bien~ Ya me invitarás algún día, ¿eh? Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu libro? – Lovino tan solo se encogió de hombros sin muchas ganas de responder. No quería ser descortés, pero se sentía incómodo tener a Emma cerca sabiendo que de tomarse demasiadas confianzas e ir al baño por necesidad. – Parece que hoy no levantaste de muy buen humor. Está bien. ¡Oye, ¿te parece venir a comer hoy con nosotros?! Cocina Govert y no sé por qué pero siempre hace demasiada comida.

—Supongo que no estaría mal…

Ante aquel comentario se olvidó por completo del motivo principal por el que estaba llenando la piscina y que dicho motivo estaba en el baño encerrado. Para cuando la piscina estuvo llena, aquellos hombres se marcharon y con ellos Emma, no sin antes recordarle que fuera a su casa en cuestión de una hora aproximadamente. Al momento de que la puerta se cerró, el ítalo sintió como algo le golpeara la cabeza y le recordara que tenía a alguien en casa, alguien que sería algo peligroso dejar solo.

—Te voy a llevar a la piscina y te vas a quedar ahí, no importa si escuchas el timbre sonar veinte veces, tú no te muevas y… ¡¿pero qué te he dicho?! – Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el armarito del baño abierto y al tritón degustando su pasta de dientes.

—Solo estaba curioseando un poco y esto olía bien. Y sabe rico, está dulce~ ¡No me culpes! No he comido nada desde que me he levantado.

¿Qué se traía el tritón con los botes de jabón? No era champú o gel, por suerte se estaba comiendo su pasta de dientes por lo que dudaba que acabara con una intoxicación, aunque igual era tedioso, ¡su pasta de dientes sabor a fresa era intocable! A paso largo se acercó a él y le arrebató el bote de pasta, asesinándole cruelmente con la mirada, la cual pareció no comprender el tritón pues seguía sonriendo mientras le reclamaba por algo de comer. Ya no le quedaba pescado crudo y no tenía ningunas ganas de comer nuevamente comida del japonés, quizá sería buena idea probar si sería capaz de comer comida 'normal', en otras palabras, comida cocinada que cualquier otro humano ingiriera. Dejó la puerta abierta y se dirigió hacia la cocina aún con el bote que dejó en la encimera, no se fuera a comer hasta el plástico y así con un poquito de suerte se evitaría el tener que dejar demasiado tiempo al otro solo. Había guardado en la nevera un plato con pasta para un caso de emergencia —el momento en el que hay muchísima hambre pero poquísimas ganas de cocinar era considerado de emergencia para el ítalo— así que nada más tuvo que calentarlo y servirlo en un nuevo plato.

Antonio se había arrastrado dificultosamente desde el baño hasta el salón aprovechando que le había dejado la puerta abierta; en la mañana, al despertar mucho antes que el otro, se había pasado una media hora para poder abrir la puerta pues cuando parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo su propia cola volvía a cerrarla. Ya le había pillado el truco, pero no dejaba de serle algo costoso de hacer. Lovino se acercó ofreciéndole el plato y un tenedor para que pudiera comer.

—¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó el ojiverde dejando el tenedor en el suelo y cogiendo uno de los espagueti con la mano.

—No se come con las manos – le regañó dándole un manotazo para que dejara de coger la comida con la mano. – Eso, - señaló el tenedor en el suelo – es para comerte lo del plato, y lo que hay ahí son espagueti. Son comestibles, así que te los vas a comer. El pescado es muy caro, así que si te vas a quedar hasta que se te cure la herida más te vale acostumbrarte a algunas costumbres que hay en mi casa. Como por ejemplo, nada de pescado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, que el tritón se alimentara a base de pescado crudo podía verse como canibalismo. Antonio volvió a tomar el tenedor, guiándose por la inercia y la similitud de aquel cubierto con los tridentes, pinchando la comida y llevándose un poco a la boca. Tardó bastante en masticar bien la comida y tragarla, como si no le hubiera gustado en lo más mínimo… y era por ese mismo motivo que el ítalo nunca cocinaba para nadie, las pocas veces que lo había hecho su comida siempre había sido comparada con la de su hermano. Pese a tener maña en la cocina, aquellas comparaciones habían ayudado a su complejo de inferioridad y a decidir no cocinar nunca más para nadie con alguna que otra excepción.

—¡Está delicioso! ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

Al parecer no se había tardado por no gustarle, sino por detenerse en saborear bien aquel nuevo manjar para él, disfrutando de aquel sabor que superaba en treces al simple pescado que no sabía a nada. Se terminó su plato en un suspiro ante la expresión boquiabierta del italiano.

—¿Hay más? – cuestionó alzando el plato para mostrarlo vacío, no había dejado ni las migajas de la carne picada.

—No, no hay más, y ahora a la piscina que yo debo irme.

No bien dejó el plato en el fregadero para limpiarlo más tarde el ítalo guió al tritón hasta la piscina. Antonio no tardó en zambullirse y nadar de un lado a otro; no estaba acostumbrado a estar tantas horas con la piel seca y empezaba a serle algo molesto. Al asomar la cabeza Lovino se marchó tras indicarle que si escuchaba voces no se asomara, que cuando regresara iría directo a la piscina y si hacía falta metería la mano en el agua para que supiera que era él, pero que por mientras se escondiera como pudiera.

Durante la comida Govert le hizo varias preguntas sobre el nuevo libro y Lovino simplemente respondía de forma seca, estaba demasiado preocupado en dejar solo al otro y tenía cierto mal presentimiento que le impidió disfrutar de aquel manjar, sino todo lo contrario, terminó dándole dolor de estómago. No comentó nada sobre aquel mal estar para no hacer creer lo equivocado. Tan pronto como terminó de comer se retiró tras quedar con Govert de que al día siguiente le llevaría lo que llevaba escrito hasta el momento para que diera su visto bueno y poder seguir con la historia sin temor que al ya estar terminada fuera rechazada.

Con pesadez y algo más calmado por saber que el otro ya no iba a estar solo se adentró a su propio jardín revolviéndose el cabello para tratar de calmarse por completo, sabía que de no hacerlo se le iba a repetir la comida durante el resto del día.

—Fratello! ¡¿Por qué tienes una sirena en la piscina?!

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía.

Su mente en vez de pensar en las posibles formas de echar a su hermano, la cual seguramente habría sido echarle a patadas, estaba más centrada en el lío que se había metido. Debía buscar una forma rápida de regresar al otro al mar y huir de allí, del país si era necesario, pues su hermano era el último que iba a poder guardar tal secreto.

* * *

_A este paso Antonio terminará en un circo siendo expuesto a un lado de la mujer barba (?)._

_No pude evitar que Antonio fuera algo... lerdo. Mi amiga al leer este cap. se imaginó a un español más bien serio, antipático y reacio debido a que con la coleta directamente pensó en "Pirate!Spain". Si ese fue el caso también, solo decir que no es tan erróneo... esa era mi intención al principio 8D cambié de opinión por varios motivos, entre ellos que Lovino más que "ablandarse" terminaría regresándolo al mar de una patada. Creo que no debo decir más nada._

_**Darkmoon**: Tremendos comentarios. Estoy de acuerdo con tu comentario sobre el cambio de rol en cuanto al sexo, permíteme decir que estuve incluso apunto de llorar (?) al ver que cada vez hay más gente que piensa así. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no estaba muy convencida de si hacer con Ludwig y Feliciano eso por lo que simplemente dejé 'que ocurra'. No me siento incómoda escribiendo a un Feliciano dominante, más bien no me gusta que no haya un por qué a menos que sea una historia creada únicamente para la satisfacción de uno [ como esas historias en las que se centran básicamente en un lemon sin una historia que lleve a ello ] por lo que de haberme decidido que Feliciano fuera el dominante, o lo intentara al menos, en el capítulo anterior hubiera terminado siendo muchísimo más extenso por querer explicar como Feliciano llegó a dominar a Ludwig. Quizá haga algún día una historia de ellos dos._

_Los demás respondo por privado~_

___Au revoir!_


	5. West

**Advertencia: **¡Sorpresa! [Aunque algunos ya se lo esperaban]

* * *

_**5.- West**_

—_Mon dieu, vas demasiado rápido hoy – se quejó tratando de seguir su ritmo._

—_¡Ya empiezas a estar mayor para alcanzar mi grandiosa persona! – replicó su amigo acelerando aún más._

Estupendo, simplemente genial. No hacía ni un día que lo tenía en casa y ya habían descubierto la existencia del tritón. En ese momento no supo si golpearse a sí mismo por no haber previsto eso o golpear a su hermano por no llamar antes de ir a su casa. La última vez que le había ido a visitar le había pedido _amablemente_ que le llamara antes de ir a su casa, sin embargo, para el menor, aquella amenaza había sido como un chiste sin gracia pues no había siquiera avisado. Lovino frunció el gesto al reaccionar y se acercó a paso largo hasta su hermano, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Te dije que llamaras antes de venir! – exclamó molesto.

—Pero si lo he hecho, y varias veces. Como no me cogías el teléfono he pensado en venir directamente por si pasaba algo.

No creyó en sus palabras y se llevó la mano al bolsillo para mostrarle su teléfono móvil sin ninguna llamada, sin embargo al palpar sus bolsillos se percató de que no lo llevaba encima. Había tenido la mente tan distraída que se había olvidado incluso de coger las llaves de casa, pero por suerte había dejado la puerta trasera abierta para que corriera el aire. Suspiró al no tener otro remedio que calmar su mal humor, al parecer el otro le había hecho caso por lo menos.

—Bien, ¡pero eso no quita que te hayas metido en mi jardín sin permiso!

—Es que he escuchado el ruido del agua y pensaba que habrías llenado la piscina y te estarías dando un baño. La piscina la llenaste, pero me encontré con otra persona~ ¡Preséntamelo! Desde que me ha visto que se ha escondido en el fondo y no sale…

—No te lo voy a presentar, y no digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? ¡Ni siquiera a Ludwig!

El menor de los italianos se tensó al momento y miró hacia todos lados. Aquel extraño y repentino comportamiento llamó la atención del mayor, que no tardó en tomarle con algo de fuerza de los hombros y sacudirle ligeramente.

—¡¿A quién demonios le has dicho?!

—¡A nadie! ¡So-solo le dije a Ludwig que viniera a tu casa después de su entrevista, que había algo que le iba a alegrar! – Trató de soltarse del agarre antes de que el mayor trata de apretar más y terminara haciéndole daño.

—¿Alegrar? ¡¿Alegrar el qué?! Seguro que lo primero que hace al ver a Antonio es llamar a la policía, o al gobierno incluso. ¡Paso de eso! – Le soltó de un brusco movimiento y se fue hacia la tumbona del jardín para poder sentarse y pensar sobre el momento. Uno de los motivos por los cuales no había llamado a su hermano para pedirle consejos a la hora de curar la herida era precisamente ese, que si se enteraba Feliciano se iba a enterar todo el mundo.

—Ludwig no es así… - comentó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente algo para que el otro le escuchara.

En medio de aquella pequeña discusión Antonio había visto una segunda silueta desde lo hondo y al reconocer aquel sobresaliente rulo había asomado la cabeza para cerciorarse de que era Lovino. Feliciano se percató de que el tritón había asomado la cabeza por lo que no tardó en arrodillarse en el borde y hacerle señales con la mano.

—No tengas miedo, Antonio. ¿Así te llamas verdad? – Sonrió al ver que había conseguido llamar su atención. – Solo quiero ser tu amigo como mi hermano.

El tritón miró al mayor de los italianos que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera se había percatado de que Antonio había asomado a la superficie y su hermano le estaba hablando. No se movió un ápice de su lugar, clavando nuevamente su mirada en Feliciano.

—Me llamo Feliciano, soy el hermano menor de Lovino. – Se quitó los zapatos, apartándolos un poco para que no se llegaran a mojar, y metió los pies al agua tras asegurarse de que sus pantalones cortos no iban a mojarse tampoco. – Conozco un tritón como tú. - Ese último comentario no solo llamó la atención de Antonio, sino también la de Lovino. Al sentir la mirada de ambos sobre sí tembló ligeramente, uno parecía más bien curioso mientras que el otro le recriminaba con la misma mirada. – N-no me miréis así… Tenía una hermosa cola anaranjada, aunque admito que al principio me asustó saber que existían las sirenas. ¡Pero luego fue to- wo!

No pudo terminar de hablar ante un repentino empujón que lo tiró a la piscina. Lovino se había levantado de su lugar para empujar a su hermano al agua. ¡¿Desde cuándo su hermano sabía de la existencia de las sirenas?! Antonio rió divertido, la expresión de Feliciano mientras caía desde su asiento al agua había sido cómica además que para él había sido como un juego de hermanos y no un intento de ahogo fallido por parte de Lovino. El menor de los ítalos sacudió los brazos chapoteando en el agua hasta que pudo salir nuevamente a la superficie y respirar debidamente, su primera reacción fue la de intentar salir mas la mano de su hermano plantada en su rostro ejerciendo la presión justa para que no siguiera adelante se lo impidió.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a ese tritón? – cuestionó serio.

—No puedo decírtelo, se supone que es un secreto. – No se quejó por aquella mano hasta que recordó los objetos en su bolsillo. - ¡Mi móvil! – Se apartó bruscamente para llevarse la mano al bolsillo y sacar el móvil del agua; parecía que todavía funcionaba por el momento.

—Tú lo has dicho, se supone que es un secreto. Pero ya lo has contado.

—Pe-pero - De la nada empezó a reírse y retorcerse hacia un costado. - ¡M-me hace cosquillas!

Lovino asomó la cabeza para ver qué era lo que le estaba haciendo dichas cosquillas. Antonio se había acercado a él manteniéndose sumergido y parecía observar algo demasiado cerca, por un motivo u otro no llevaba el cabello recogido y eso causaba las cosquillas al rozar contra la piel del otro. De un segundo a otro metió la mano en el bolsillo del ítalo, sacando de él una cartera un unas llaves que dejó en el borde de la piscina al asomar nuevamente a la superficie.

—Adiós dinero – murmuró Lovino al ver la cara de pena del menor. – Eso por no contarme lo que te he pedido.

—¡Pero…!

—Ni peros ni peras.

Feliciano seguía sin decir nada mientras Lovino insistía en que le contara todo, al menos podía confiar en que no le diría a nadie pues, al fin y al cabo, decía conocer ya a uno y no le había dicho a nadie. En cuestión de media hora se escuchó el timbre a lo que Lovino fue a ver de quién se trataba antes de simplemente gritarle que fuera, no podía arriesgarse. Al ver que solo era Ludwig y que este le había visto hizo un gesto para mostrarle poca importancia y se regresó, seguido por un rubio bien vestido.

—¡¿Qué te dijeron en la entrevista?! – Nada más verle Feliciano salió de la piscina y corrió a abrazarle sin importarle estar empapado. Se había quitado al menos la camiseta para dejarla secar.

—Que ya me llamarán. ¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarme?

—¡Nada! – exclamó Lovino hundiendo la cabeza del tritón para que no le viera. – Hasta que no me digas no te voy a dejar que '_se lo enseñes_'.

Habría conseguido lo que quería de no ser porque Antonio le había cogido del brazo y tiró de él intentando tirarle a la piscina sin importarle que fuera completamente vestido. No se había percatado de la presencia de un tercero por haber estado dando vueltas en el agua. Ludwig supuso que el ítalo simplemente quería presentarle a alguien pero, según se acercaban a la piscina, pudo apreciar cierto detalle entre los dedos de aquella mano que tironeaban del mayor de los hermanos.

—No puede ser… - murmuró el alemán, tratando de alejarse mas su pareja se lo impedía tironeando de él.

—¡Vamos, Ludwig! Es simpático, quizá incluso sabes quién es.

—¿Perdón? – se entrometió Lovino una vez consiguió soltarse del agarre. - ¿Cómo demonios va a conocerle?

Se formó un incómodo silencio por largos y tortuosos segundos; Lovino acusaba a los otros dos con la mirada mientras Ludwig trataba aún de alejarse y Feliciano seguía impidiéndoselo. Ninguno de los tres parecía atreverse a hablar hasta que finalmente alguien lo hizo.

—¡Ludwig, ¿eres tú?! ¡Sí, sí lo eres! Por favor, amigo, ¡han pasado horrores de la última vez que te vi el pelo! – El tritón salió del agua impulsándose con los brazos para quedar sentado en el borde. Su sonrisa era aún mucho más notoria al ver un rostro conocido en un mundo como ese. – Creía que habías vuelto al Mar del Norte.

_El las noticias habían avisado que aguardaban días calurosos después de aquella tormenta de barro que había caído en la península, solo habían sido los restos que habían quedado después de pasar por la península ibérica pero aún así en los coches podía notarse perfectamente; todos habían quedado sucios de barro y en los más notorios era en los de color blanco o negro. Feliciano decidió su día libre para limpiarlo con esponja y jabón, se ahorraría el dinero de la máquina de limpiado y además pasaría la tarde distraído mientras llegaba el alemán de trabajar, quien por suerte había conseguido encontrar uno a los dos días de instalarse en la nueva casa._

_Ya casi tenía su automóvil impecable por fuera cuando a lo lejos diviso la silueta del rubio acercándose con toda la calma del mundo; debido a que solo había un coche y éste era propiedad del ítalo, Ludwig había decidido desplazarse a pie de casa al trabajo y viceversa para que Feliciano pudiera utilizarlo ya que él trabajaba más lejos. No traía nada consigo, nada más la bolsa en la que él ítalo le dejaba preparada la comida para el descanso por lo que se le ocurrió gastarle una broma inocente. _

—_Hoy vuelves temprano – le saludó con la mano libre mientras con la otra seguía encarando la manguera hacia el coche para terminar de limpiarlo._

—_Eh… sí. Creo que iré a darme una ducha._

_El italiano se adelantó a que el otro entrara en la casa y le empapó con la manguera, lo que no se esperó es que el otro maldijera y entrara corriendo en la casa. Creyó que se había molestado con aquel inocente juego por lo que cerró la llave y corrió tras él, sin embargo se tropezó con algo a medio camino cayendo de bruces al suelo. Tras sobarse el golpe e incorporarse un poco giró la mirada por sobre el hombro para ver con qué se había tropezado; una enorme cola de pez. Su mirada se ensanchó más de lo que nunca antes había hecho y soltó un gritito al momento que aquella cola se movió. Por impulso, y por no poder ver al dueño de aquella cola pues el sofá se lo impedía, se levantó de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba gritando por el rubio._

—_¡No, espera!_

La mirada curiosa e irradiante de Feliciano y la aún más acusadora de Lovino se clavaron sobre el alemán a la espera de alguna reacción por parte de éste. Parecía haber palidecido en cuestión de segundos e incluso parecía que su mente había dejado de funcionar al momento que el otro le llamó. Había sospechado nada más ver aquellos dedos, pero se habría imaginado cualquier otra criatura excepto _él_.

—Se que lo último que harás es hacerme caso – pausó para poder pasar saliva -, pero deberías regresarlo ya al mar.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme después de tanto tiempo? – Antonio hizo un puchero al sentirse ignorado por su viejo amigo.

—Uno. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no pienso hacerte caso. Y dos, ¿de qué os conocéis?

En ese momento la mente de Lovino reaccionó; su hermano conocía un tritón pero en ningún momento le había dicho quién era, había mencionado en algún momento que seguro ver a Antonio alegraría al rubio, al parecer esos dos se conocían. Solo había un pequeño fallo a su posible deducción y es que la vez anterior, y todas las veces que había tenido que soportar tener que ir con Ludwig, que habían ido a la playa el alemán se estuvo bañando sin problema alguno y en ningún momento había visto una cola de pez. Hubiera sido mejor opción dejar que el alemán se explicara o lo hiciera su hermano, pero en vez de eso el ítalo se dirigió hacia ambos y sacudió al alemán por una explicación.

—_¿Lu-Ludwig…? – Feliciano bajó las escaleras a paso lento, manteniéndose pegado a la pared no fuera a ser que aquel enorme pez se moviera y le golpeara con la cola o le mordiera._

—_Sí – murmuró arrastrándose por el suelo, dejándole ver al ítalo que aquel enorme pez no se trataba más que de él._

—_¡¿LUDWIG?! – exclamó pálido, cayendo al suelo de la impresión. ¡¿Estaba manteniendo una relación con una sirena?!_

—_Lo-lo siento... el no habértelo dicho antes – mantuvo su voz baja, mirando hacia un costado._

_El silencio reinó aquel salón hasta que el ítalo se decidió a acercarse al rubio. Pasó saliva antes de dar los últimos pasos que le dejaron a su lado y extendió la mano hasta su cola. Ludwig se movió por inercia, mirando a su pareja que retrocedió al ver como aquella cola de pez se movió al mismo tiempo. Pasó saliva nuevamente y al final se sentó en el mismo suelo, observando al rubio que parecía demasiado apenado como para decir palabra alguna._

—_¿E-eres una sirena? – cuestionó clavando su mirada de nuevo en la cola._

—_Tritón. Y sí. – Suspiró sentándose bien para poder secar la cola con la chaqueta de su traje que había quedado tirada a un lado. _

—_Pe-pero… ¿por qué de repente te ha salido cola? Di-digo la otra vez que nos duchemos juntos no apareció nada, pe-pero ahora que solo te he mojado con la manguera – dejó sus palabras al aire._

—_La última vez que nos duchemos juntos. De eso hace mucho tiempo y digamos que – no podía terminar sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. – _

—_¿Por qué? Me refiero por qué estás en la tierra y no en el mar. L-lo siento si sueno infantil, e-es que es la primera vez que veo una sirena._

—_Tritón – le corrigió nuevamente. – Me pelee con mi hermano por una tontería y él como venganza fue a pedir una poción para que me salieran piernas temporalmente. La mezcló en mi comida y como es obvio no pude vivir en el agua, desaparecieron mis piernas y branquias por lo que de haberme quedado en el mar me habría ahogado. Yo nací en el mar del norte así que decidí ir a vivir en lo que tenía mis piernas lo más cerca posible de allí para saber cómo vivían los humanos. Al principio me costó muchísimo adaptarme; diferentes costumbres, comidas, la tecnología… Me costó mucho aprender cómo iba el ordenador._

—_Tu hermano fue cruel, ¿pero por qué no regresaste al mar cuando recuperaste tu cola?_

—_Me encantó lo que viví en tierra. No puede compararse la forma de vivir de un tritón o sirena con la de los humanos, simplemente me fascinó todo y decidí quedarme un tiempo más. Me compré un ordenador por curiosidad y bueno, digamos que no e-esperé conocer a alguien… como tú. – El ítalo soltó una risita por aquel último comentario._

—_¿Entonces te quedaste por mí? ¿Y no querías ir a la playa conmigo simplemente por la cola y no porque no te guste pasar tiempo conmigo fuera de casa?_

—_Lo primero es obvio, n-no me hagas decirlo. Y lo segundo s-sí. No puedo dejar que vean mi cola a menos que quiera que experimenten conmigo, po-por eso me daba miedo decírtelo. Temía tu reacción y que salieras corriendo a contárselo a todos._

—_¡¿Cómo voy a decir algo así?! Y más si dices que pueden experimentar contigo. Yo quiero a Ludwig completito para mí y no a pedacitos. – Rió abrazándole. El otro no dejó de frotar la chaqueta contra la cola hasta que la misma desapareció poco a poco dejando a cambio sus piernas desnudas. - ¿Y tu ropa? – El alemán señaló su anterior escondite. – Entonces, ¿no llevas nada debajo? – Sin esperar respuesta alguna alzó la camisa que cubría su cintura baja. Sonrió pícaro y se levantó para ir a cerrar la puerta que había quedado abierta antes de lanzarse contra el rubio._

—Pe-pero ¿entonces? ¡¿Y tu cola?! – exclamó Lovino tras aquella corta explicación.

—¡Un día Ludwig regresó a casa diciendo que había vendido su inmortalidad por mí! – se adelantó a responder alegre Feliciano abrazando fuertemente a su pareja.

—¡Y-yo no dije eso! – Se sonrojó brutalmente el rubio.

—Pero lo que dijiste significa lo mismo, ¿o no? – Hizo un puchero apartándose un par de pasos.

—¡Dejad las cursilerías para otro momento! – exclamó Lovino empujando a su hermano nuevamente a la piscina.

Tras que Feliciano saliera de la piscina con ayuda de Antonio, Ludwig explicó los posibles riesgos que corría el tritón permaneciendo en aquel estado entre humanos. Entonces Antonio reclamó que igual corría riesgos siendo que había una gran oleada de peligros de la playa hasta territorio seguro y que no podía mover a la velocidad necesaria su cola para poder esquivarlos. Durante el resto de la tarde Lovino no tuvo más remedio que explicar nuevamente cómo había encontrado a Antonio por la insistencia de su hermano. Quedaron en que Ludwig intentaría hablar con su hermano para ahorrarles disgustos y preocupaciones, además de que sería de gran utilidad para lo que el tritón pudiera necesitar del mar mientras estuviera allí _encarcelado_. Feliciano quiso ayudar también a mantener aquel secreto por lo que se ofreció a quedarse en la casa cada vez que Lovino tuviera que salir a hacer algunos recados o simplemente quisiera salir, básicamente para que el tritón no se quedara solo y corriera el riesgo de que más personas entraran creyendo que era el ítalo el que hacía ruido en la piscina. La oferta fue rápidamente rechazada, aunque luego creyó conveniente hacerlo en los casos que fuera a dejar la casa por largas horas sola a menos que quisiera que Antonio se muriera de aburrimiento o terminara echando raíces por no poder siquiera moverse en el agua.

—Te has tomado bastante bien el saber que tienes un tritón en la familia – comentó Antonio una vez los otros dos se marcharon.

—Tengo un tritón en la piscina, no me viene de otro. – Suspiró tumbándose bien en la tumbona.

—Sí, pero a él lo debes conocer de más tiempo. ¿No te ha molestado que tu hermano no te dijera? – Se arrastró hasta la otra tumbona libre y como pudo, tras varios intentos fallidos cayendo de morros al suelo, se tumbó en ella observando al ítalo.

—No es nada nuevo. Nunca me cuenta nada, ¿debería haberme sorprendido?

—Hubiera sido lo normal. Me gustaría poder moverme con total libertad por entre los humanos y ver lo que Ludwig ha visto. – Pareció en ese momento que una idea vino a él, alargó la mano y tironeó al ítalo de la camisa. - ¡¿Me enseñarás cosas?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me has visto cara de niñera o algo?! Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que se te cure esa herida y después derechito al mar, ¡¿entendido?! A ti te podrían hacer mil y un experimentos, pero a mí también me caería una gorda por esconderte. Así que ni hablar, yo no te enseño nada.

—Aw, eres cruel… pero me refería sin salir de tu casa. He visto cosas que no conozco, ¡¿y qué es un ordenador?! ¿Tú tienes de eso?

La siguiente hora Lovino se la pasó batallando con un curioso Antonio que no hacía más que preguntarle por el _famoso_ ordenador. Estaba demasiado cómodo en su tumbona como para moverse en esos momentos, por no decir que pese a las curiosidades del otro terminó durmiéndose ahí mismo; al haber caído la noche la temperatura era agradable y el sonido del mar a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, junto al del resto de la naturaleza fueron una agradable nana para el ítalo.

Al día siguiente despertó por los molestos rayos de sol que dieron justo de lleno en su cara, además de que al no haber cenado nada tenía un hambre de mil demonios. Estiró el cuerpo en su lugar para desperezarse tras maldecir la luz del sol y al incorporarse se percató de que el tritón se había igual dormido en la tumbona de al lado, aunque a diferencia de él al otro parecía no molestarle la luz. Feliciano había comentado que Ludwig se secaba la cola con toallas y el secador para que sus piernas aparecieran. Aprovechando que el otro parecía incluso roncar extendió la mano y tocó la cola; reseca. ¿No se habría bañado en largas horas? Aunque, si estaba seca la cola, ¿por qué no aparecían las piernas? Buscó posibilidades, creyendo que la más realista, ignorando lo loco que seguía sonando el tema de los tritones, era que Ludwig podía cambiar su cola por las piernas debido a aquella "poción" que le había dado su hermano. Si es que Feliciano podía estar feliz, después de todo tenía un buen hermano y no uno cruel que le obliga a vivir en un mundo desconocido.

—Hambre – espetó de la nada el tritón abriendo los ojos.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Pero tú no estabas durmiendo?!

Aquello había sido un despertar demasiado rápido, ¿acaso simplemente había estado fingiendo estar dormido? Prefirió dejar que el otro se desperezara y batallara él solo en ir hacia la piscina y así dirigirse hacia la cocina. En un principio se preparó el desayunó para él mismo sin tener en cuenta al otro… demasiado tiempo en cocinar para una sola persona. En un rato más, hubo preparado lo mismo para el tritón, como bien le había dicho el día anterior debería acostumbrarse a comer lo mismo o parecido si pensaba estarse un tiempo viviendo allí; café y unas simples tostadas con mermelada. Sirvió todo en una bandeja y lo llevó a la tumbona en la que se había dormido la noche anterior, no haría mal a nadie desayunar al aire libre.

—¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Antonio al ver el otro había vuelto con una bandeja, mientras se acercó al borde para poder tumbarse en el mismo y así no sacar la cola del agua.

—Eso es café – señaló la taza – y tostadas. Cómetelo y ya.

—Café… ¡parece agua sucia!

El ítalo no supo si burlarse de la ingenuidad ajena o sentirse insultado, su café no era agua sucia como la que servían en muchas cafeterías. Eso sí podía llamarse agua sucia en vez de café. El tritón decidió probar primero aquel líquido, dejando una que otra mueca ante el primer sorbo.

—Tiene un gusto… muy fuerte – espetó entre muecas.

—Debes echarte azúcar, idiota, también puedes echarse leche. A muy pocas personas les gusta el café tal cual.

Como el tritón pareció hacerse daño para añadir la leche y el azúcar al café lo hizo el ítalo por él, sirviéndole la misma cantidad con la que él se servía sus propios cafés. El resto del desayuno pasó bastante silencioso; Antonio prefería dedicarse a probar aquel nuevo manjar y Lovino tampoco hacía para mantener una conversa entre ambos, más bien todo lo contrario. Seguía pensando en lo que había descubierto la tarde anterior… debía admitir que en el fondo sí le había molestado el hecho de que Ludwig resultara ser un tritón que ahora vivía tranquilamente entre humanos y que su hermano no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Ya no había caso de que le reclamara, una parte de él entendía el motivo pero aún así seguía siendo algo molesto. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentirse mojado; Antonio se había lanzado al agua sin miramiento alguno y había salpicado de lleno al ítalo. Iba a reclamarle por aquella acción sin embargo no muy a lo lejos pudo escuchar movimiento por lo que se levantó creyendo que posiblemente alguien habría entrado.

—¡Pero Govert, prometiste llevarme! – seguido por aquel sonido de alguien pisando fuerte pudo escucharse la voz de Emma.

—No es mi culpa si me ha salido una urgencia de último segundo – espetó el nombrado.

Lovino, más por curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban o qué hacían aquel par levantados tan temprano, se acercó a la reja cubierta por arbustos que separaban un jardín del otro para poder escuchar.

—No es justo… - lloriqueó la rubia. Lovino pudo jurar que en esos momentos la rubia de seguro tendría un adorable puchero en el rostro, sin embargo estaba equivocado, estaba más que molesta.

Govert suspiró pesadamente y detuvo sus pasos para poder encarar a su hermana. Le había prometido ir a un parque de atracciones con ella — pese a su desagrado la insistencia de la otra había sido mucho mayor — durante todo el día aprovechando que Emma tenía nuevamente un día libre en su trabajo y que seguramente no habría mucha gente allí, mas la noche anterior le habían llamado para que asistiera él durante unas horas a una firma de un libro ya que uno de sus compañeros no podía asistir. Le había sido un completo engorro ya que había pedido el día libre para poder pasarlo con su hermana.

—… Lo siento.

—¡Wo! El grandullón disculpándose – la voz del ítalo espantó a los otros dos que rápido giraron la mirada hacia los arbustos. – Momento. - Lovino salió de su jardín para apoyarse en el muro de piedra que había frente a la casa de los otros dos, esperando a que estos se acercaran al verle. – Se que no es de mi incumbencia lo que estéis hablando, pero debe ser algo bastante gordo para que el grandullón se disculpe.

Emma soltó una risita mientras que Govert mostró su molestia por aquella interrupción.

—Govert prometió llevarme a Port Aventura, ¡pero no lo va a hacer!

—¿Port… aventura? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Los otros dos vieron a Lovino con sorpresa, como si fuera algún pecado o algo que desconociera qué era aquel lugar.

—Es un parque de atracciones muy conocido, ¡deberías buscar imágenes en internet! O incluso vídeos, ¡es muy grande! Tan grande que está dividido en cinco continentes o como quieras llamarle: China, México, Oeste, Mediterráneo y Polinesia. Bueno, y otro cachito llamado Sésamo Aventura, pero es para los niños pequeños.

—Ya veo… bueno, ¿por qué no lo va a hacer?

—Tiene trabajo. – Entrecerró la mirada para ver feo a su hermano, quien solo se mantuvo cruzado de brazos y los ojos cerrados.

—Pero podéis ir cuando termine el trabajo, ¿o es que va a trabajar todo el día?

Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio por aquella _idea_. Lovino sintió que había dicho algo mal al no recibir respuesta alguna. Emma juntó sus manos frente al pecho y rápido ignoró la presencia del italiano para dirigirse a su hermano, al parecer la idea había gustado y tras un poco de insistencia Govert aceptó llevarla después de trabajar. Una vez el rubio se marchó, Emma invitó al ítalo al interior para desayunar juntos y para que le ayudara a preparar lo que iban a necesitar. El invitarle a desayunar le había sonado a un modo de pago para que simplemente le ayudara, pero no fue por ese motivo por el que rechazó la oferta, sino que no había avisado al otro. Nuevamente Emma insistió y Lovino no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

—Debo ir al baño – espetó el ítalo tras tomarse una segunda taza de café, esta vez acompañado por gofres.

—¡Claro! Pero esta vez deberás ir al baño de arriba, al de aquí abajo se le rompió la cisterna así que por ahora está inutilizable – respondió Emma recogiendo los platos sucios.

Lovino no dijo más nada, tan solo hizo caso y siguió las indicaciones de la rubia en cuanto a la puerta que correspondía al baño, aunque la curiosidad por saber cómo era el dormitorio de la belga le podía no era quién para ir abriendo puerta por puerta en casa ajena. Al abrir la puerta del baño por un segundo creyó que se había equivocado, y es que el desorden que había era propio del dormitorio de un hombre; ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo debido a que el canasto de la ropa había sido tumbado, algunos botes de champú habían caído al suelo e incluso de uno de ellos parecía salir jabón. Parpadeó algo anonadado, por el orden que había en el resto de la casa se imaginaba a Emma más bien alguien ordenada o por lo menos más que él, lo cual no era muy difícil. Al estar en la planta de arriba, se cercioró desde la misma ventana del baño que no podían ver su piscina y con ello no iban a ver a Antonio.

Al bajar no pudo evitar comentarle a la rubia el desorden que había en el baño ya que cabía la probabilidad de que Govert, ya fuera por prisas o por lo que fuera, hubiera tumbado todo a su paso y no se hubiera molestado en recoger. Emma se sonrojó al momento de escucharle, tartamudeó incoherencias y salió corriendo a recoger el baño. Desde ese momento la rubia pareció algo nerviosa según lo que decía el ítalo.

—No sé si atreverme a decir que estás algo extraña. Si es por lo del baño – se encogió de hombros – no soy quién para decir nada de algún desorden, además de que tu hermano parece alguien capaz de remolcar a cualquiera que se le ponga por delante si lleva prisas.

—S-sí… lo siento.

Alrededor de las 11 de la mañana Govert llamó avisando de que ya iba a ir para casa a cambiarse, así Emma podía terminar de preparar las cuatro cosas que iban a necesitar. Lovino se retiró a su casa, decidiendo ir directo a la piscina para ver qué había estado haciendo el otro. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver el desastre que había; ambas tumbonas estaban empapadas, el suelo podría pasar por una pista de patinaje de lo mojado que estaba e incluso una de las paredes de la caseta parecía estar mojada. La bandeja del desayuno estaba tirada por el suelo junto a los pedazos de las tazas del café. Ni qué decir de Antonio, que parecía estar cortando el césped con las manos.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?! – exclamó entre sorprendido y molesto.

—¡N-no puedo parar quieto! – El tritón se giró hacia el ítalo. Parecía temblar y no paraba quieto con las manos, incluso con la cola golpeaba el suelo a cada segundo pese a las muecas de dolor.

En un primer momento creyó que el otro se había enfadado por haberle dejado solo sin aviso alguno, pero al ver aquellos temblores y como realmente no podía quedarse quieto toda idea cambió. Parecía clara hiperactividad, ¿pero debido a qué? Cierto que parecía algo hiperactivo con tanta pregunta, el ir de aquí para allá, pero hasta el momento no le habían dado los temblores. Cuando se acercó a la tumbona para recoger los pedazos rotos de las tazas recayó; café. Había gente que al tomar café sufría de cierta hiperactividad durante rato, pero no había visto caso alguno de que llegara al extremo de terminar cortando el césped con la mano.

—No más café para ti…

El día anterior había resultado ser todo un desastre. Había aprendido que no podía darle café al tritón a menos que quisiera que le destrozara medio jardín, se pusiera a dar saltos como loco en el agua o incluso le tirara a él para que 'jugara'. No tenía nada que hacer ese día así que aprovechó en quedarse tumbado en la cama con el aire fresquito de un ventilador que había colocado en la mesita de noche. Estaba demasiado tranquilo y a gusto en aquella posición, no quería moverse en todo lo que restaba de mañana mas la naturaleza le obligó a moverse a menos que quisiera mojar la cama. De camino al baño escuchó movimiento en el agua con lo que supuso que el tritón ya habría despertado.

—Me pregunto…

Rápido se aseó para bajar a preparar el desayuno. Ya que no podía servirle café al otro le preparó un simple vaso de leche para acompañar las tostadas que al parecer le habían gustado bastante ya que a media tarde le había pedido más. De camino al jardín la idea de comprarse un ordenador portátil cruzó su cabeza nuevamente, en ese momento le habría sido de gran utilidad ya que podría trabajar en el jardín, nada como trabajar al aire libre contemplando a la persona que posiblemente le ayudara en más de una ocasión en su historia. Al llegar cerca de la piscina pudo ver a Antonio observando por la reja de metal en dirección al mar, pensativo e incluso pareció suspirar.

—Si tanto deseas volver al mar solo dilo – espetó ante la posible idea del por qué miraba tan ido al mar.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, buenos días! Obvio quiero regresar, pero no tengo ninguna prisa en hacerlo. Se está bien aquí aunque solo tenga un cachito para nadar. Solo me estaba preguntando qué estarían haciendo los demás.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mar, un tritón se encontraba dormido plácidamente mientras otro le observaba en silencio. El albino poseía una brillante cola perlada mientras que el rubio, aquel que estaba despierto, era de un tono azul oscuro, difícil de distinguir en algunas zonas oscuras del mar.

—¡Francis! – exclamó un tercer tritón que nadaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

—¿Uh? – giró parte del cuerpo para poder buscar a quién le llamaba. - _Olala_, Arthur. Quién diría que vienes llamándome. Déjame decirte, por si acaso, que yo no he hecho nada.

—_Stupid_… Solo venía a preguntar si ya habéis encontrado a Antonio, sus padres empiezan a sospechar. – Cruzó sus brazos observando de soslayo al que seguía durmiendo como si no existiera el mañana.

—No, aún no hemos dado con él. Pero hay que verle el lado positivo, si no hay cadáver significa que sigue vivo por algún lado.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo.

—¿Preocupado? – Movió las cejas en burla a sus palabras.

—Lo que me preocupa no es Antonio, sino lo que puede pasar si descubren que él ha desaparecido.

—Siempre pueden buscar un nuevo futuro rey – espetó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Aquel que seguía durmiendo empezó a removerse inquieto, llamando entre sueños a su hermano. A Francis aquella escena se le hizo por demás tierna, sabía que pese al ego de su amigo se sentía mal por lo que había hecho tiempo atrás y se arrepentía de ello. Disimuló un bostezo antes de despertar a su amigo, haciéndole señas a Arthur de que se marchara, señas a las que no hizo caso. Nuevamente iban a salir a buscar al tritón desaparecido por lo que no había tiempo para discusiones sin sentido de las que normalmente Francis disfrutaba.

—¡Buenos días, Ludwig! – espetó el italiano al ver a su pareja entrar a la cocina ya arreglado.

—Buenos días – respondió asomando la cabeza para ver qué estaba preparando de desayuno.

—En un rato más llamaré a mi hermano para ir a verle, deberías ir a ver si puedes hablar con tu hermano. – Se apoyó sobre sus puntillas para dar un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

—No es que me ilusione, además ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Sigues molesto con tu hermano…?

—Sí, sigo molesto con él. Podría haber muerto ahogado por su estupidez.

—Ve… - Suspiró y vio al otro dirigirse hacia uno de los asientos de la cocina. – Mírale el lado positivo, gracias a su estupidez nos conocimos y estás aquí. – Corrió a abrazar por sobre los hombros al rubio. – Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste cómo saliste del mar sin ahogarte, ¿estabas cerca de la superficie?

—Estaba tranquilamente en mi antigua casa, está bastante lejos de la superficie. Antonio y Francis me vieron intentando subir a la superficie nadando, pero si de por sí se es lento comparado con las sirenas y tritones imagina mi lentitud… en aquel entonces no sabía usar las piernas. – Pausó al sentir un largo escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza. – Francis _me dio_ oxígeno antes de que ambos me subieran rápidamente.

—¿Te _dio _oxígeno…? – El silencio por parte del otro incomodó a Feliciano. Pudo comprender a qué se refería al poco rato, solo había un modo de hacerlo. - ¡Te besó otro hombre antes que yo!

—¡No fue un beso!

—¡El desayuno! – Corrió antes de que se le quemara todo. – Lo importante es que te salvaron, ¿no? Y significa que le debes una a Antonio por salvarte. – Se dio la vuelta para encarar al otro sosteniendo el cucharón con el que cocinaba, moviéndolo según hablaba. - ¡Deberías hacer lo posible para hablar con tu hermano para regresarle el favor a Antonio!

—Sabes cómo hacer sentir a uno mal, ¿eh? – Medio sonrió al ver el afán de Feliciano.

Pronto el desayuno estuvo listo y en cuestión de una hora Ludwig preparaba una pequeña bolsa con lo que posiblemente necesitaría. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar el ir y regresar de la zona que las sirenas usaban para pasar la tarde en la superficie sin peligro de ser vistas; era lo malo de no conocerse bien aquella tierra, de seguro se perdería un par de veces ya que había perdido la costumbre de guiarse por el sol.

Tardó cerca de cuatro horas en encontrar el sitio, terminando al final por decidir en alquilar una pequeña barca al no ser capaz de encontrarlo por tierra. Para su suerte había una pareja descansando en las rocas y tuvo el tiempo necesario de acercarse sin ser visto, de haberlo hecho habría saltado al mar sin darle oportunidad alguna de explicarse. En un principio no fue reconocido por aquellos dos, pero al haber dado tantos datos que solo sirenas y tritones sabían decidieron confiar en él e ir a buscar a Gilbert, su hermano.

—Aquí tampoco está – espetó el albino buscando entre algas.

—Parece que debió escapar, quizá esté herido y escondido. ¡Pobre Anto- - sus palabras quedaron mudas por los gritos de un par de sirenas que se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos. – _Mon dieu_, ¿acaso vienen los tiburones de nuevo?

—¡No! ¡Ha-hay un humano en las rocas que dice que vendió su inmortalidad hace tiempo! Dice que está buscando a Gilbert – comentó una de las sirenas al llegar a su lado.

—¿A Gilbert? ¿Quién es ese humano? – El nombrado salió de entre las algas al escuchar que hablaban de él.

—Dice que se llama Ludwig.

Gilbert palideció al momento de escuchar aquel nombre. Sintió una mezcla de emociones en cuestión de segundos, desde la felicidad, la incomodidad o la rabia que sentía de que su propio hermano le hubiera abandonado por una jugarreta, quizá de mal gusto pero no dejaba de serlo.

—¿West quiere… verme?

* * *

_Lamento mi tardanza en actualizad esta vez, pero pillé un gripazo que me tuvo en cama más tiempo del que quería. Podría haber actualizado igual, pero mi mente se encontraba demasiado en otro planeta como para revisar el capítulo y no tenía muchas ganas de subirlo con un montón de incoherencias._

_Podría decirse que este es el capítulo que más dolor de cabeza me dio hasta la fecha, no solo por la lenta actualización sino porque tuve que editarlo varias veces, lo partí en dos capítulos [ en realidad era muchísimo más largo ] y quité información una vez decidí quién iba a ser la pareja de Emma. Espero que la duda de si iba a aparecer el BTT esté aclarada~ _

_**Darkmoon:** Creo [ e insisto en el creo ] que en algún punto de la historia sí habrá un villano ya que me gustan las historias en las que cuando todo parece que va a ir bien algo se tuerce y fastidia todo. Ya que todavía no he llegado siquiera al punto de 'todo va perfecto' no se si será por ese motivo o al final se me ocurrirá otra idea para hacer sufrir a los personajes. Me sentí cruel... __Ahora bien, con tu P.D: me gustó la idea del por qué, sin embargo en el primer capítulo aclaré que Lovino no es virgen [ o esa fue mi intención xD ]. Mi intención de ello no es para hacer a Lovino un puto o parecido, sino porqué dado el caso de que pase algo entre Antonio y Lovino quiero que uno de los dos tenga la mínima experiencia en ello. Podría haber sido tranquilamente Antonio, pero... asdasdasd me hizo gracia que fuera Lovi. Con hombres experiencia nula, eso sí._

_Y como los últimos caps. los demás por privado~_

_____Au revoir!_

_P.D: No me maten..._


	6. ¿Facilita o empeora las cosas?

_**6.- ¿Facilita o empeora las cosas?**_

Incluso siendo Gilbert, alguien capaz de ocultar ciertas emociones hacia los demás para ser simplemente el grandioso yo, había quedado estupefacto ante aquel comentario. La última vez que habían hablado le había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada más de él, que ya no lo consideraba un hermano pues uno, hermano o no, no intentaba ahogar a otro. Incluso él mismo admitía que con aquella jugarreta se había pasado de la raya aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente y evadiera el tema cada vez que sus amigos le hablaban de ello. Tragó duro sin apartar la mirada de aquel par de sirenas que le habían llevado el recado, sus facciones aclaraban cuan desconcertado se encontraba en aquel momento y de no haber sido por Francis se habría quedado quieto cual estatua hasta haber procesado la información correctamente, lo cual posiblemente le habría costado largos minutos.

—Oe, Gilbo… Tu hermano te llama. – Sonrió hacia su amigo dándole leves empujones en el hombro para que se moviera. – No creo que sea buena idea hacerle esperar.

—Pe-pero…

—Ya me encargo yo de buscarle, además aunque no sirva de mucha ayuda hoy está Arthur por aquí. – Pudo escucharse un "oye, te estoy escuchando" no muy a lo lejos por parte del nombrado.

—Hm. ¡Claro, mi hermano está deseoso de ver mi gran persona! ¡No puedo hacerle esperar para cumplir su deseo!

Dicho eso salió disparado hacia las rocas, donde se suponía que se encontraba su hermano esperando. Al ser capaz de distinguir lo que parecía ser una pequeña barca en la superficie se detuvo en seco, dudando en si ir o no… quisiera o no, y pese a las tantas noches en las que había deseado que su hermano regresara, no era algo para lo que se encontraba preparado; encarar a su hermano después de tan brusca pelea entre ambos.

—_¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Podrías haberme matado! – exclamó molesto Ludwig tras conseguir respirar normalmente._

—_¡Oh, vamos, West! ¡Te lo tenías merecido! Además, estaba al pendiente para cuando te aparecieran las piernas traerte a la superficie. Mi grandiosa persona no es tan cruel como para ahogar a su propio hermano. _

_Francis se aseguró de que Ludwig podía respirar sin dificultad alguna antes de tironear de Antonio y alejarse, arrastrando al moreno, de la pelea entre hermanos. Era algo normal las disputas entre ambos, aunque normalmente Ludwig simplemente terminaba dándole la razón para terminar con aquellas tontas dispuestas a su hermano tras haberle estado ignorando todo el rato, pero en esa ocasión se podía notar a leguas el enfado por el rubio, y es que cualquiera en su posición lo estaría. Gilbert alegaba que estaba en todo su derecho a estar molesto por la última disputa y por ello había decidido darle un escarmiento por las malas, pero no había estado tan al pendiente del momento por lo que aquello podría haberle costado la vida a su hermano de no haber sido por los amigos del albino, quienes nada más ver aquel cambio corrieron a socorrerle._

—_¿Crees que deberíamos decir algo? – murmuró Antonio manteniéndose a un lado del rubio._

—_No… creo que deberíamos marcharnos y dejar que hablen ellos. Además, es peligrosa esta zona… - Ambos miraron a su alrededor y sin siquiera despedirse se sumergieron para regresar a zona segura._

_La disputa entre hermano duró largo rato, Gilbert se mantenía en su posición de no haber hecho nada malo mientras que Ludwig bombardeaba al mayor con todo lo que había estado acallando durante todos esos años. Para cuando la disputa se calmó, Gilbert se retiró tras que su hermano le gritara que se largara antes de que algún humano le viera. _

_Desde aquel entonces ya no volvió a verle, ni siquiera tras que pasara el tiempo que le habían dicho que duraría su estado humano. Día a día se preocupaba más pese a que se mostrara siempre como un egocéntrico al que no le importa nadie más que su propia persona, con el pasar de los días la idea de que alguien hubiera descubierto la verdadera identidad de su hermano le era más presente hasta el punto de pedir la misma poción para él mismo; iría a buscarle y dejarle claro que no se desharía de su maravillosa persona nunca, le salvaría de lo que le fueran a hacer y así vería que pese a los roces que cada vez eran más constantes tenía un buen hermano. Sin embargo, el día en el que empezaba a replantearse el vender la primera lágrima de sus amigos para poder ir a salvar a su hermano llegó a sus oídos que Ludwig había regresado al mar._

—_¡West! – Nadó tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió para ir al encuentro de su hermano._

—_Bruder… - El nombrado se detuvo en seco observando hacia un lado._

—_¡Has vuelto! Extrañabas a tu grandioso hermano, ¿verdad?_

—_De hecho solo he vuelto temporalmente. Voy a vender mi inmortalidad. _

_Aquello dejó al albino desconcertado, ¿iba en serio? ¿Iba a vender de verdad su inmortalidad? Hizo el ademán de avanzar para acercarse más a su hermano pero el mismo le detuvo con un gesto con la mano._

—_¿Pero por qué vas a hacerlo? – cuestionó enarcando una ceja. - ¡No hay nada como vivir bajo del mar!_

—_Eso no es cierto, hay quienes viven más felices en la superficie. – Pasó por su lado sin darle oportunidad a su hermano de reclamarle. – Y ahí he encontrado yo la mía. Al menos allí nadie intenta matarme._

_Ese último comentario dejó helado a Gilbert. Parecía que seguía enfadado con él por aquello, y aunque no podía culparle por ello había sentido como si alguien apretara fuertemente con ambas manos su corazón y por si no hubiera tenido suficiente lo hubieran pisoteado después._

—_No puedes fiarte de los humanos, ¡sabes que te pueden traicionar en cualquier momento si saben que en verdad eres un tritón! Nadie te va a cuidar tanto como tu herma-_

—_Yo no tengo ningún hermano ya._

Esas palabras le habían estado atormentando desde aquel momento hasta la fecha. Había intentado olvidarlo o incluso Francis le había dicho que podía haber sido un simple berrinche del momento, que seguramente lo único que tendrían en común era decir cosas sin pensarlas en un momento como ese. Claro que él pensaba lo que decía, y aunque no lo hiciera para él la mayoría de las veces tenía la razón, otra cosa era que los demás no supieran ver su grandeza tanto física como mentalmente. Suspiró antes de armarse de valor y decidió afrontar el momento, después de todo pasara lo que pasara no podría ser peor.

—¡Hombre, West! Ya te estabas tardando en dar señales de vida – espetó torciendo sus labios en una amplia sonrisa, si en algo era bueno era en fingir sus emociones más profundas. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Sí, la verdad. – El rubio se mantenía aún sobre la barca, asegurándose de que esta no se alejara de las rocas. – Solo he venido porque me lo han pedido.

—Así que solo por eso – murmuró antes de suspirar. - ¿Y bien, para qué te han pedido que vinieras?

—Se trata de Antonio. Está en la superficie, bueno, en una piscina… más concretamente en la piscina de mi cuñado.

—¡¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?!

—_Cuánto interés tienes en tu amigo_ – pensó el rubio entrecerrando la mirada. – Desde hace tiempo, y no es _novia_, es chico. – Sintió sus mejillas arder al momento de aclarar que su pareja era un varón.

—Como sea. ¡West, tenías mucha vida por delante! ¡Eres joven! ¡¿No podías seguir los pasos de tu grandioso hermano y vivir la vida ahora que puedes?!

—Deberías ya centrar cabeza, Gilbert, ni siquiera sabes lo qué quieres en la vida. – Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar por lo que llevó la mano al bolsillo para ver de quién se trataba. Feliciano; se había olvidado completamente de irle avisando.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿La música procedía de eso? – cuestionó pese a ser ignorado por el menor que estaba más ocupado en responder a la llamada. – Podrías no ignorarme, West.

—Dice que te pongas, Antonio está al otro lado del teléfono – le extendió el aparato. – Pero que no se te caiga al agua.

—¡¿Antonio está metido en esa cosa?! – Ludwig se lo acercó al oído al ver que no tenía mucha intención de cogerlo por sí mismo.

—_¡Gilbo, te estoy oyendo!_ – la voz de Antonio podía escucharse al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡¿A-Antonio?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Mi grandiosa persona y Francis te hemos estado buscando por todas partes!

—_Sí… me alcanzó el tiburón y tengo una herida en la cola, me duele bastante al moverla así que estoy esperando a que se me cure para regresar. No le digas a nadie, ¿sí~? –_ canturreó.

—¿Pero dónde estás?

—_¿No te ha dicho Ludwig? ¡Estoy en casa de Lovino! Oye, te dejo que Lovino me trae la comida, ¡nos vemos pronto! _– Se escuchó un ruido de movimiento, acompañado por una segunda voz que no supo distinguir. _- ¿Ciao?_

—¿Dónde está Antonio…?

—_Ve~ Ahora se ha ido a comer, ¿eres el hermano de Ludwig?_

—Sí, ¿quién eres?

—_¡Soy Feliciano, su pareja! –_ De fondo pudo escucharse un 'eso último sobraba idiota' por parte de Lovino. _– Pero si es el hermano de Ludwig tengo el derecho de presentarme._

No pudo seguir escuchando la conversa que tenían los otros dos pues Ludwig pronto apartó el móvil y se puso a hablar él, avisándole de que ya había avisado como habían quedado y que pronto regresaría. Una vez colgó, la conversa entre hermanos fue bastante tensa.

—Bueno, únicamente venía para decir eso así que ya me voy.

—West. – Apoyó ambas manos en la barca esperando que no se fuera todavía. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? Incluso diría que demasiado. Podrías mostrar un poco más de interés por tu hermano.

—Ya dije el qué la última vez, Gilbert.

—Me da igual lo que dijeras, West, soy tu hermano mayor digas lo que digas. – Frunció levemente el entrecejo sujetándose del borde amenazando con saltar a la barca, o al menos intentarlo. – Ya me has castigado por mi error suficiente tiempo.

El rubio observó a su hermano sin expresión alguna en su rostro, como si recién no hubiera escuchado una palabra de nada, sin embargo, pese a su notorio desinterés en entablar una charla duradera suspiró y rebuscó un bocadillo de la mochila que se había preparado.

—Un error… - Su mirada recayó en el collar que llevaba el albino puesto, curioso se auto señaló en la zona para que el otro captara. – Creí que habías cambiado tu primera lágrima por la poción.

—¿Eh? – Observó su propio collar su medio sonrió. – Y lo hice, esta es la primera lágrima de West. Como te fuiste tan rápido te dejaste casi todo, me gustó así que me lo quedé. – Aunque en realidad había decidido llevar puesta dicha lágrima por extrañar al rubio. Se quitó el collar y se lo extendió. – Como ya he vuelto a hablar contigo creo que sería propio que lo tuvieras tú. - El rubio no tardó en tomar el collar y observarlo cuidadosamente, sonriendo de soslayo.

—_Danke, bruder_. – Se colocó el collar antes de volver la mirada al albino.

—Mi grandiosa persona e-… ¡Sabía que no podías estar tanto tiempo enfadado con tu grandioso hermano! ¡¿Eso fue un 'ya estás perdonado'?!

—¿Qué?

—¡Me has llamado hermano!

En cuestión de segundos aquella conversa tomó un rumbo bastante diferente, Gilbert pasando gran parte del tiempo explicándole al menor sus aventuras, haciéndole preguntas pero sin darle tiempo alguno a responderle. Para cuando Ludwig quiso darse cuenta habían pasado dos largas horas por lo que no pudo más que regresar antes de que empezara a anochecer y le dificultara todo.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano enseñaba a jugar a cartas a Antonio mientras Lovino adelantaba algo más su libro. Había aprovechado que su hermano estaba con el tritón para salir a hacer un par de recados y de paso comprarse un ordenador portátil, bastante sencillo pero con todo lo que podría necesitar, así que se había acomodado en la tumbona con su nuevo ordenador tras pasar su historia a este. Antonio parecía no muy entretenido con cualquier juego que el menor le enseñara, no hacían más que cambiar de juego hasta que finalmente Ludwig llegó. La atención de los tres se posó sobre el rubio cuando apareció sin avisar; Lovino no tardó en reclamarle que podría haber picado o avisado, Antonio en bombardearle con preguntas y Feliciano en abrazarle como saludo. Ludwig no parecía estar muy por la labor de responder a las preguntas del tritón, ni siquiera cuando Feliciano le preguntó cómo le había ido, sin embargo, a regañadientes, terminó respondiendo que no habían hablado mucho de Antonio, lo justo y necesario para avisar que se encontraba bien – omitiendo la herida -.

—¡Lovino! ¡¿Estás en casa?!

Lovino reconoció rápidamente la voz del otro lado de los arbustos por lo que respondió que ahora iba a verla, lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara. Tomó su tiempo para poder guardar el avance en su historia y apagar el ordenador, Feliciano y Ludwig hablaban sobre lo que había ocurrido en las rocas y Antonio parecía estar demasiado distraído observando el ordenador… _Ninguno_ la vio venir.

—Como he escuchado que tenías visita para que no pe-… - Emma había corrido hacia el encuentro del ítalo siguiendo las voces; únicamente quería entregarle un peluche que había comprado en el parque de atracciones por ayudarle en la mañana por lo que había creído mejor ir ella misma, lo que en ningún momento se esperó fue encontrarse entre las visitas del ítalo un ser medio humano medio pez en el borde de la piscina observando al ítalo tan ricamente. Soltó el peluche que llevaba en manos para poder cubrirse la boca y así evitar chillar; simples segundos bastaron para que la rubia saliera corriendo del lugar.

—¡EMMA! – exclamó el ítalo antes de dejar el ordenador sobre la tumbona y correr tras ella.

Corrió tropezándose una que otra vez hasta entrar en su propia casa dando un fuerte portazo. Lovino aporreó la puerta llamándola para que le abriera y poder hablar, aunque algo en él le decía que él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, pero temía que todo se fuera al traste. La puerta pronto abrió, sin embargo no fue Emma quién lo hizo sino Govert con su porte firme.

—E-esto… ¿pu-puedo hablar con Emma? – sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la fulminante mirada del rubio.

—Antes quiero ver esa sirena.

El nudo en su garganta había desaparecido dándole espacio suficiente a su alma para poder escaparse por la boca. No podía ser, al paso que iba en cuestión de un mes toda la ciudad sabría que tenía un tritón en su piscina…  
Govert, al ver que el ítalo no se movía un ápice de su lugar, lo hizo a un lado bruscamente y avanzó por el jardín a paso firme para poder dirigirse hacia el jardín ajeno donde supuestamente se encontraba la sirena. Emma no tardó en correr tras su hermano. Lovino debía pensar algo rápidamente, pero… ¿el qué?

—¡No tienes permiso para entrar en mi jardín! – _Brillante, Lovino, eres el genio pensando en este momento. _– Se abofeteó mentalmente por su tonto comentario, al otro no parecía importarle tener o no el permiso.

Corrió tras los hermanos que ya parecían estar por entrar en su propiedad y por inercia trató de tironear a Govert en dirección contraria para que retrocediera, pero este de un brusco movimiento lo apartó.

—¡Ah, hola! – Antonio saludó a los hermanos tumbado boca arriba tan feliz en la tumbona, cubriéndose de cintura para abajo con una toalla grande.

El ítalo sintió que todo su mundo, reputación y todo lo que pudiera poseer se derrumbaba al ver cómo ni Ludwig ni Feliciano habían hecho nada por esconder a Antonio. Gruñó por lo bajo fulminando a su hermano que parecía estar demasiado tranquilo sentado en el borde de la piscina. Emma no estaba muy segura, mas señaló a Antonio quien al verse señalado se auto señaló.

—¿Ocurre algo conmigo?

—Yo no le veo nada extraño – murmuró Govert hacia su hermana. Sin embargo, pese al no ver nada extraño se acercó a paso cauteloso hacia el moreno pese a que Lovino seguía intentando que retrocediera, extendió la mano y de un tirón le quitó la toalla que cubría su cintura baja.

—¡No hagas eso, Govert! – exclamó Lovino.

Feliciano rió por lo bajito ante el rostro estupefacto de su hermano y el de Govert, además del sonrojado y nervioso de Emma al ver que lo cubría aquella toalla.

—Parece que hubo un mal entendido aquí – espetó riendo algo nervioso Antonio mientras se cubría con ambas manos su ahora entrepierna.

Emma se giró en seco al reaccionar y Govert simplemente le arrojó la toalla de regreso antes de dirigirse hacia su casa de nuevo. Lovino seguía sin reaccionar, incluso parecía que su mente hubiera muerto temporalmente al ver cómo, después de todos los dolores de cabeza que le había dado aquella cola en lo poco que había estado en aquella casa, Antonio se encontraba cubriéndose con la toalla su cuerpo desnudo; un cuerpo completamente humano, con su sexo y par de piernas.

—L-lo siento mucho, Lovino… creo que el cansancio me ha hecho sobresaltarme demasiado. Pe-pero…

—Ve~ ¡Eso es un halago para mí, bella! Le pedí a Antonio que probara una cola de sirena que hice para el próximo carnaval, supongo que se veía muy real. – Volvió a reír, al parecer en aquel poco rato había preparado una buena excusa para aquella cola de pez.

—¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¡Pues si que estaba muy bien hecha, me lo creí y todo! En verdad, Lovino, espero perdones mi reacción. – Tomó el peluche que había quedado abandonado en el suelo y se lo extendió. – Te traía esto por haberme ayudado esta mañana, y ahora como una disculpa.

El ítalo sacudió la cabeza para poder reaccionar por fin, fulminó al moreno con la mirada y centró su atención en la rubia, quien le extendía el peluche con una sonrisa apenada.

—No hay problema, creo que mi comportamiento no ayudó mucho. Pero es que, bueno… no es que me hiciera mucha gracia que vieras al idiota este desnudo. – Cortó la distancia para poder tomar el peluche; un pájaro loco con los brazos extendidos, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. – Gra-grazie.

—Será mejor que me marche, no creo que esté muy cómodo tu amigo conmigo aquí. ¡Portaros bien!

Sacudió la mano a modo de despedida y fue tras su hermano para regresar a la casa con él, aunque debido a la poca distancia entre casa y casa y que su hermano se había ido antes lo encontró ya dentro. El mayor de los hermanos, una vez habiéndose asegurado de que la belga ya se había marchado, cambió su rostro algo tranquilo por uno de puro odio, observando a los tres allí presentes.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué más me estáis escondiendo?! ¡Y tú! – señaló a Antonio. - ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes eso, pedazo de imbécil?! ¡Me pones en aprietos para nada! Ya me estáis dando una maldita explicación ahora mismo, o de aquí no se mueve nadie.

Decir que Lovino estaba enfadado era decir poco y eso Feliciano lo sabía bien.

* * *

_Ñeñe… algunos querían saber si Antonio iba a ser preso de una piscina, pues bien, ¡no, porque tiene piernas también! Debo darle un especial agradecimiento a mi Belbel por su rol, gracias a ella saqué la expresión exagerada de Emma, pero por muy exagerada que fuera sin ella Toñete no habría 'cambiado' su cola por las piernas. ¿Por qué? En el siguiente cap. se verá._

_Esta semana traduje una historia que debía haber traducido la temporada que estuve enferma [¡me tardé horrores en traducirla!] además de que hice una nueva historia para un concurso de San Valentín. Batí mi récord con esa, la terminé en un día. No gané, pero me divertí mucho haciéndola y quizá la suba aquí~ Es un Italia x HRE… Second Player, también conocidos como 2P!Hetalia._

_**Darkmoon: **__Te agradezco mucho la aclaración, sobretodo en cuanto a brujos, magos y hechiceros. Si debo ser sincera tenía una enorme confusión entre brujos y hechiceros, así que tu explicación más detallada además de ayudarme a decidir quién será la persona que "intercambia" inmortalidad me ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre algunos puntos de la historia de más adelante. No eres la primera persona que me pide sobre la pelea de ambos hermanos, el por qué llevó a Gilbert a 'vengarse' y demás, así que es posible que haga como un relleno o capítulo centrado en esa historia [ya sé que dije que solo haría un capítulo que desvariara de Antonio y Lovino, pero si piden yo doy~]. Aquí simplemente he explicado cómo llegó Ludwig a ser lo que es, pero sin mucho detalle. Y sí, hay esperanzas para esa pareja y más todavía, pero viendo este capítulo creo que será un poco difícil._

_Au revoir~_


	7. Un poco más de ti

_**7.-Un poco más de ti**_

_Sabía que debía haberle dicho a Lovino que no debía pasar todo el día cerca de la piscina, pero a penas acabo de conocerle como quién dice y pese a que me cae bien hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarle. Una de las que doy por seguro que no puedo contarle aún, quizá más adelante si las cosas van bien y demás se lo cuente, es el motivo por el cual Ludwig insiste tanto en que regrese al mar._

Gracias a la interrupción de Emma, acababa de descubrir que Antonio además de la cola podía tener un par de piernas como un humano normal y corriente, y pese a que era un gran alivio para los posibles dolores de cabeza que le iba a traer aquella cola se encontraba realmente molesto. Podría haber evitado que su hermano _lo descubriera_, podría haber seguido viviendo en la mentira de que Ludwig era un humano más, evitar que Emma saliera corriendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma… pero por suerte eso evitaría más problemas, o al menos era el único punto bueno que le veía.

Lovino seguía a la espera de una explicación, algo que no fueran simples secretos que no debía saber pues se creía en todo el derecho de saber más cosas si el tritón iba a hospedarse en su casa una temporada. Sin embargo ni Ludwig ni Antonio, los dos que por obviedad conocían las respuestas, no parecían estar muy dispuestos a darlas. De un segundo a otro Antonio perdió su sonrisa y empezó a tambalearse ligeramente pese a estar sentado, el rubio al ver aquella reacción se acercó al moreno para, sin cuidado alguno, tirarlo a la piscina.

—¡Ve, Ludwig! Fuiste demasiado brusco – replicó el menor de los hermanos al ver como el tritón había literalmente volado de la tumbona a la piscina con toalla incluida.

Antonio asomó la mano para mostrar que se encontraba bien y, tras un ligero parpadeo en el interior de la piscina, pudo apreciarse algo largo y del tono de la cola; volvía a ser un completo tritón. El mayor de los hermanos empezaba a desesperar y bufó con molestia para dejar en claro su poca paciencia, no fue hasta ese momento que Ludwig giró su atención hacia él.

—Alguien que no está acostumbrado a cambiar su cola por piernas puede desfallecer rápido, mucho más si se está herido como Antonio. El cambio supone un gran esfuerzo por así decirle, uno se agota rápido. Además de eso, uno no nace aprendido a caminar, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo moverlas. Como has podido ver en el poco rato que ha pasado Antonio ya estaba al borde del cansancio, por eso lo he tirado al agua de nuevo. - El ítalo cambio la mirada del rubio hacia el tritón que había dejado su cuerpo 'muerto' flotando en la superficie, mirándoles con una sonrisa casi forzada. – Deberías estar agradecido a que lo ha hecho en vez de estar replicando por no explicarte.

—Pero… ¿cómo? – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir tras aquel último comentario.

—Llevo varios años viviendo entre humanos, a la larga aprendí a secarme rápido para que no me descubrieran así que he hecho lo mismo con él, no creía que fuera a conseguirlo tan rápido, todo sea dicho, ¿un golpe de suerte?

—Cuando se durmió en la tumbona tenía cola reseca y en ningún momento le aparecieron piernas.

—¿Estaba dormido? Es el deseo de quererlas, no solo por tener las escamas secas aparecerán las piernas. Es algo… difícil de explicar.

—¡Bueno, ya no importa! – espetó el menor de los italianos, deteniendo aquella conversa en seco. – La cuestión es que todo terminó bien a fin de cuentas, ¿no es así? – Sonrió restándole toda importancia al asunto.

Antonio tardó alrededor de 15 minutos en recuperar su habitual sonrisa e hiperactividad. Era la segunda vez que cambiaba la cola por piernas, y la primera ocasión había sido bastantes años atrás por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Aún así, había sido bastante rápido en comparación a Ludwig, quien en su primera vez tardó alrededor de hora y media en recuperar sus fuerzas. No bien se sintió recuperado, nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y apoyó la parte superior del cuerpo en el suelo para poder extender sus brazos tratando de alcanzar los pies del mayor de los hermanos para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? – cuestionó al darse cuenta del vano intento del tritón, seguía molesto con él.

—¿Me perdonas por no decirte? – Hizo un puchero removiéndose para quedar de espalda al suelo, viéndole con ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir.

—No me mires así, idiota. Esa mirada no te va a funcionar conmigo.

—_Porfiiiii_… ¡Porfi, porfi, porfi! ¡Seré un tritón bueno de ahora en adelante! – Fingió estar a punto de echarse a llorar si no le perdonaba. Bastante mal, pues Lovino no cayó en la trampa.

—Si quieres que te perdone ya me estás contando todo lo que ocultas.

—No puedo… ¡No sería justo! Es más divertido ir conociendo a la gente con el paso del tiempo, ¿no crees?

_Sabía perfectamente que era injusto para él ocultarle cosas siendo que me había salvado de una posible muerte, me mantenía en secreto, alimentaba… Pero quizá sería demasiada información para él y, quién sabe, quizá se le escapara mi existencia a algún conocido con el que cree poder confiar, este le traicione y mi pellejo peligre._

_Además, he vivido toda mi vida rodeado de personas que únicamente me tratan bien por mi estatus, únicamente aceptado por mis dos mejores amigos por ser como soy y no por quién. No es muy divertido que únicamente me permitan la perfección y, en caso de estar a punto de errar, alguien solucione mi problema sin permitirme equivocarme nunca. Quiero aprender a equivocarme por mí mismo, a saber lo que es salir de un problema sin ayuda de nadie. De no ser así… ¿cómo podré traer la paz a mi reino si estalla una batalla? Un rey debe ser capaz de decidir las cosas importantes, y yo ahora mismo no lo soy._

_Quizá ya me he equivocado al depositar cierta confianza en un humano…_

Feliciano había decidido marcharse al ver que su hermano seguía de mal humor y que nada, ni siquiera las disculpas del tritón, parecía minorar su estado anímico. Ludwig no quería dejar al tritón a solas con el ítalo, sabía de lo que era capaz del italiano y temía imaginar que sería capaz de más, sin embargo el menor de los italianos había conseguido convencerle de que lo mejor era dejarles solos para que hablaran, que quizá Antonio no diría nada mientras ellos dos estuvieran ahí. A diferencia del rubio, Feliciano sabía que Lovino ladraría mucho pero poco mordería.

—Entonces… ¿puedes cambiar tu cola a voluntad? – cuestionó el ítalo al estar una vez los dos solos. El tritón tan solo afirmó con la cabeza. - ¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¡Eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor de cabeza!

—Porqué das miedo – espetó sin más el moreno. – Era broma. No lo sé, supongo que tampoco había salido el tema. Ya sé que suelo sacar temas al azar, pero no era plan de decir "¡Oye, que puedo cambiar mi cola!". Como ha dicho Ludwig, yo… no sé ni siquiera cómo usar las piernas. Me refiero a que yo no sé… ¿caminar? Así se llama, ¿verdad? A eso que hacéis con las piernas para desplazaros de un lado a otro.

—¿No sabes caminar? – pausó tomando asiento en la tumbona sin apartar la mirada de él. – En otro momento te aseguro de que me estaría partiendo la caja, pero dado que eres un tritón supongo que es normal no saber andar. Y sí, así se llama. No es tan difícil, es algo que se aprende de bebé así que, sí un bebé puede aprender a caminar, no será difícil.

—Si no es difícil… ¿me enseñarías a caminar? ¡Así podrías enseñarme tu mundo sin problema!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya te dije que no te voy a enseñar nada! Y eso incluye el caminar.

—¡Oh, venga! – Iba a intentar de nuevo con su puchero pero entonces una idea mucho mejor surcó su mente. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y con ayuda de ambas manos se arrastró hasta quedar frente al ítalo. – Piénsalo así: Si yo aprendo a caminar podré moverme mejor, y eso significa que por más que alguien entre al jardín sin avisar nunca descubrirán que en verdad tienes a un tritón en la piscina.

Eso era, sin duda alguna, chantaje. Pero el ítalo sabía que eso bien cierto era, si el tritón aprendía a controlar bien las piernas sería un enorme problema menos del que preocuparse, sin embargo seguía habiendo un enorme 'pero'.

—¿Y qué pasará con tu herida?

Antonio no había pensado en ningún momento en la herida de su cola, ni siquiera se había percatado de que aún cuando había cambiado la cola por piernas la herida seguía ahí en la pierna.

—Uhm bueno… supongo que podemos esperar a que la herida sane un poco más y deje de doler~

—¿Debo recordarte que no vas a vivir aquí de por vida, que una vez tu herida deje de doler te voy a mandar derechito al mar?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero si me enseñas a caminar, también podré venir a visitarte de vez en cuando ¡y traerte algún regalito por haberme ayudado!

—_Una vez te largues no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti_.

—Que cruel eres.

Durante largo rato Antonio siguió insistiendo en que le enseñara a caminar, sin embargo el ítalo se negaba en rotundo a ello. Una cosa era ser la niñera de un tritón hiperactivo y, al parecer, testarudo, y otra era sentirse como tal. Que si el moreno podía ser testarudo, Lovino podía serlo más.

A la hora de la cena Lovino dejó al tritón solo en la piscina para ir a cocinar algo decente que poder llevar al estómago, lo que no espero en ningún momento es que al agacharse para meter la lasaña en el horno encontrarse al tritón sentado tan ricamente contra la encimera.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! – exclamó tratando de no dejar caer la bandeja con la cena pues al recaer en la presencia ajena de poco se le resbaló de las manos.

—No sabré caminar, pero se arrastrarme bien – respondió sonriendo como si nada.

—¿Acaso vas a seguirme a todos lados ahora? – Una vez recuperado del susto metió la bandeja en el horno y se incorporó sin apartar su mirada del otro.

—Puede ser.

—No te voy a enseñar a caminar así que olvídate del acoso para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Esas cosas no sirven conmigo.

—Las respuestas negativas tampoco sirven conmigo~ ¡Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil enseñarme tal cosa! Tú mismo has dicho que no es difícil aprender a caminar, ¿cuál es el problema?

—En que no soy tu niñera ni sirvienta.

—¿Uh? ¡Pero yo te lo pido como amigo! ¡No porque seas eso! Favor por favor, tú me enseñas a caminar y yo te cuento cosas sobre mi 'mundo'. ¿Qué te parece?

Lovino se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada sobre ello. Otro punto a favor para enseñarle a caminar pues, si le contaba más cosas sobre el mundo de las sirenas, más información tendría para su libro.

—¡Está bien! – Suspiró dándose por vencido. – Pero vas a usar algo de ropa pues no te pienso tocar mientras estés desnudo.

Al momento en el que el tritón espetó que él no tenía ropa el ítalo optó por prestarle algo de la suya, con un poco de suerte algo encontraría que le fuera a ir bien. Subió a su habitación para rebuscar algo que pudiera servirle y bajó, dejando la ropa sobre el sofá.

—Pruébate la camiseta – espetó volviendo hacia el horno para echar un vistazo a la cena.

El tritón se arrastró de nuevo para llegar al sofá, tiró de la ropa al suelo e intercambió la mirada del ítalo hacia aquellas prendas varias veces, hasta que el italiano molesto de que no le hiciera caso llamó su atención.

—¿A qué demonios esperas?

—Er… ¿Qué es _la camiseta_? – cuestionó rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

Genial, ni siquiera sabía lo más básico. El ítalo se aguantó las ganas de golpearse su propia frente y regresó sus pasos hacia el sofá, alcanzando la camiseta del suelo. — Esto es la camiseta. Es lo que tapa la parte superior del cuerpo.

—Oh… - Tomó la camiseta, mas tan solo estuvo dándole vueltas en vez de ponérsela.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡¿Esperas a que se maree la camiseta con tanta vuelta?!

—¡No me pongas nervioso! ¿Cómo me la pruebo?

Sin decir nada al respecto, el ítalo le arrebató la camiseta para ponérsela al moreno rápidamente. Había costado que la cabeza pasara por el cuello de la prenda, pero por lo demás parecía irle bien. Señaló las otras prendas y le indicó cómo debería ponérselas, pues esas ni en sueños se las iba a poner él.

Para cuando el ítalo regresó a seguir preparando la cena, el español aprovechó tener la cola seca para poder hacer aquel cambio anterior, esperaba poder durar más de cinco minutos y con un poco de suerte empezar a acostumbrarse a dicho cambio, pues si quería aprender sobre ese mundo necesitaría sí o sí un par de piernas. Fue en ese momento que recayó en la herida a un costado de su pierna, se veía mucho mejor que en la cola. Suspiró y tomó la primera prenda que le indicó el menor que debía colocarse; la ropa interior. Peleó por largo rato para poder vestirse con dicha prenda pues las piernas se negaban a moverse. Una vez consiguió colocarse la ropa interior siguió con los pantalones; misma pelea, mismo tiempo. Exhausto por la recién batalla se dejó caer tumbado en el suelo para recuperar el aliento.

El tritón ahora vestía con una camiseta blanca con un tomate dibujado y unos pantalones deportivos cortos. No podía negar que era ropa cómoda, pero no había mayor comodidad que la de un cuerpo desnudo. Aprovechando que recuperó nuevamente su energía se dio la vuelta para poder arrastrarse por el suelo e intentar ir hacia dónde se encontraba el ítalo, tratando por el camino de mover las piernas y… lo consiguió; terminó dándole una patada a uno de los taburetes cercanos a aquella cocina americana, no solo haciendo escándalo sino también lastimándose el pie.

—¡¿Se puede saber…?! – exclamó el ítalo al escuchar el ruido, rodeando la encimera para ver a un tritón retorciéndose en el suelo.

—¡Me he hecho daño!

El ítalo entorno la mirada, el otro parecía un crío pequeño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto en comportamiento. El hecho de que fuera un tritón, un ser marino e inexistente para muchos, no era una excusa para su forma de ser, pues le era bien sabido que existían personas con el síndrome de Peter Pan; nunca querían crecer. Claro ejemplo su hermano Feliciano. Suspiró pesadamente antes de recaer en como la herida asomaba por lo bajo del pantalón, pues de tanto que se removía el otro al final la tela terminó deslizándose hacia arriba. Se arrodilló frente al moreno y de un manotazo en la cabeza hizo que detuviera sus acciones para poder observar mejor la herida. Sería un completo engorro si por culpa del roce con la tela esta empezaba a sangrar de nuevo así que se levantó nuevamente para ir en busca del botiquín; quizá tenía únicamente lo justo y necesario, pero lo suficiente para evitar que la herida se abriera nuevamente.

—Estate quieto, quizá te va a escocer un poco – advirtió tras tomar el pequeño frasco de alcohol.

—¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó antes de echar el grito al cielo cuando el ítalo rozó la herida con una gasa húmeda en alcohol.

—Nenaza…

Limpió con cuidado la herida pues al parecer el tritón no tenía completo control sobre sus propias piernas y estas se movían bruscamente cada vez que intentaba pasar la gasa por la herida, lo último que quería era salir herido por una inoportuna patada por querer ayudar a alguien. Una vez consiguió terminar su tarea, tomó las vendas para vendar parte de la pierna, lo justo para que la tela de los pantalones no rozaran la herida.

—Creo que antes de que yo decida enseñarte a caminar vas a tener que aprender por ti mismo como controlarlas, ¡casi me das una patada meloncio!

—Quizá sí las controlaba yo y solo trataba de alejarme de eso. – Señaló con odio la gasa que había quedado sucia y abandonada cerca del botiquín para tirarla más tarde.

Aquel comentario más que ser un alivio para el italiano o causarle gracia aquella expresión, provocó que imitara su expresión de odio pero para con él. Tentado, demasiado tentado, estuvo de hurgar en la herida por tal comentario, ¡casi le había dado una patada siendo consciente de ello! Se incorporó para guardar todo en su lugar y tirar lo que había quedado inutilizable. A ese paso debería anotar la farmacia en la lista de paradas cuando saliera a comprar. Mientras la cena terminaba de hacerse, el tritón batalló en poder levantarse y poner en pie mientras el ítalo le observaba desde uno de los taburetes, pero no conseguía más que ponerse de rodillas antes de perder el equilibrio.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás intentando? – se atrevió a preguntar ante la cabezonería del otro.

—Quiero levantarme como tú. Quiero… ¡mantenerme sobre mis piernas! No puede ser tan difícil.

Lovino le obligó a detener sus acciones y le ayudó a sentarse en uno de los taburetes con gran esfuerzo, pues era obvio que el tritón era algo más corpulento que él y, ahora con las piernas, era incluso más alto. Empezaba a ser notorio el cansancio en Antonio, los párpados parecían pesarle horrores y estaba más calmado de lo usual, tal y como se había mostrado momentos antes de que Ludwig lo arrojara al agua sin pudor alguno.

—Quizá deberías ir pensando en irte a la piscina de nuevo, tienes cara de muerto viviente – espetó centrando su atención en servir la cena.

—¡Estoy bien! Debo intentar aguantar un poco más, así pronto llegará un punto en el que no me sentiré cansado. – Sonrió moviendo la mano con desdén para restarle importancia. – ¡Puedo acostumbrarme rápido!

—Si tú lo dices…

"_Algún día conseguirás ser un grandioso rey, habib, de eso no cabe duda. Pero no dejes que la responsabilidad pueda contigo, sigue siendo tú mismo. Disfruta la vida al máximo mientras puedas, una vez tomes la corona perderás los privilegios de tu libertad."_

Cada vez que se proponía algo y aparecía algún obstáculo recordaba aquellas palabras que le animaban a seguir adelante, esquivar dicho obstáculo con facilidad y seguir hacia su meta. Ese no era el caso pues un simple cansancio no iba a impedirle cumplir su capricho de aprender a andar, no iba a permitir que la carencia de energía hiciera que Lovino cambiara de opinión en respecto a enseñarle. En lo poco que le llevaba conociendo había descubierto que el ítalo podía ser bastante cabezón, si decía algo se mantenía en sus trece y difícilmente cambiaba de opinión y, si lo hacía, debías aprovechar el momento pues tan rápido como había cedido volvía a aferrarse a la idea anterior. Clavó su mirada en el menor observando sus acciones sin mucho interés, centrado únicamente en sus pensamientos.

Era fácil leer a algunas personas, le había sido fácil ver la inocencia de Feliciano con sus acciones y palabras, sin embargo Lovino le parecía todo un reto por descubrir. Cuando nadie le hablaba, cuando se sentaba en la tumbona a pensar o simplemente se concentraba en servir la cena como en ese momento, parecía una persona calmada y reservada a sí misma, mientras que cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra parecía ponerse fácilmente a la defensiva. Sentía como si el italiano hubiera forjado una barrera a su alrededor y temiera a que alguien se atreviera a quebrarla. Mentiría si negara que no tenía curiosidad, en verdad quería conocer a aquel que le había salvado de la muerte y ahora, pese a negarse siempre en rotundo, iba a enseñarle a caminar y quizá con ello algunos hábitos más de los humanos. _Descubrir que las leyendas de los humanos son falsas._

El dueño del rulo frunció el gesto al sentirse observado durante todo el rato en el que sirvió los platos y los tenedores, dedicándole una mirada odiosa al tritón, quién tan solo le sonrió cual bobo.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? – cuestionó harto de que, pese a fulminarle con la mirada, el otro no apartara los ojos de él.

—¿Monos? – Sacudió la cabeza en negación. – Sería un poco extraño siquiera que tuvieras uno en la cara. – Soltó una risita que sacó al otro de sus casillas. – Solo estaba pensando en algo.

—Ajá. ¿En qué? – Enarcó una ceja rodeando la encimera para poder ir a tomar asiento en su taburete libre.

El tritón tomó uno de los tenedores que el otro había dejado sobre el mueble y partió su pedazo de lasaña para poder probar aquel platillo antes de responder.

—En que pese a que me acogiste en tu piscina no sé nada de ti, al igual que tú no sabes nada de mí. Me fue fácil ver cómo era tu hermano, sin embargo es difícil ver cómo eres realmente tú. Digo, pareces dos personas completamente diferentes. ¿Tienes miedo de algo? – habló sin dirigirle la mirada un momento, centrando su mirada en su plato. – Por cierto, sea lo que sea, ¡está delicioso!

Aquellas palabras fueron bastante confusas para su persona, Lovino no pudo comprender a qué había venido aquello tan repentinamente. Parpadeó anonadado, tratando de procesar bien aquella corta información para no terminar diciendo alguna burrada. Suspiró pesadamente, ¿eso había sido una comparación con su hermano o mero interés por su personalidad?

—O-obvio tengo mis miedos como toda persona, ¡pero no te voy a decir cuáles son! Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que acabas de darme la respuesta de por qué todo el mundo prefiere al idiota de mi hermano.

Ahora fue Antonio quien no comprendió. Él no había mencionado nada sobre preferencia hacia ninguno de los dos italianos, además de que encontraba dicho hecho una tontería. Era como si le hicieran escoger entre dos amigos, ¿para qué escoger a uno cuando puedes estar con ambos? Suspiró prefiriendo cambiar de tema, si se ponía a pensar mucho sobre a lo qué se refería el otro seguramente acabaría pensando incoherencias como muchas otras veces.

—Se que puede ser algo… repentino, pero tengo ocho hermanos. – Lovino rápidamente escupió el pedazo de lasaña que se había llevado a la boca al escuchar la cantidad de hermanos que tenía el otro. ¡¿Es que las sirenas no sabían lo que era la protección o algo?! – Todos tienen diferente personalidad, algunos son más abiertos que otros pero… no tengo preferencia por ninguno de ellos, todos son mis hermanos sean cuales sean sus personalidades. Obvio he pasado más tiempo con unos que con otros pero eso es porque algunos ya se han casado y ahora tienen su propia familia. ¿Ves? Ya sabes algo más de mí, cuéntame algo de ti~

El ítalo ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, él no le había pedido saber nada sobre su vida pero igual le había contado, mas si lo pensaba fríamente el otro tenía razón; le había permitido quedarse en su casa sin saber nada de él. ¿Y si era un ser peligroso o algo parecido? Aunque aquella personalidad tan bobalicona y el hecho de que Ludwig en ningún momento hubiera mencionado dicho dato descartaba la idea. Suspiró pesadamente tras pasar el pedazo de lasaña que se había llevado a la boca.

—Yo tengo dos hermanos… - inició buscando con la mirada qué podía contarle. – Feliciano y Marcello. Soy el mayor de los tres y aunque parezca algo estúpido fui el último de irme de casa de mis padres. De hecho, hacía poco más de una semana que estaba viviendo en esta casa cuando te encontré en la playa. – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Tampoco estaba tan mayor como para avergonzarse de haber estado viviendo aún con sus padres.

—Ya veo. Bueno, ¡si te sirve de consuelo yo todavía vivo con mis padres! Y créeme, estoy bastante mayor que tú. – Aunque él tenía otras razones para permanecer viviendo con sus padres.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué edad tienes? – El tritón parecía algo mayor, quizá unos dos o tres años, no mucho más.

—Mi edad es secreta. De hecho creo que ya hasta la olvidé, dejé de contar a los 80 años.

La expresión del ítalo al escuchar aquello fue toda una obra de arte. Físicamente no aparentaba tener más de 25 años y acababa de decirle que tenía más de 80. Sin duda, él quería saber el secreto para mantenerse así de joven durante tanto tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo la atención a su cena.

—¿Y tú? – cuestionó el tritón triturando con el tenedor su pedazo de lasaña del plato.

—…Tengo 20.

—¡B'aw! ¡Pero qué monada! Solo 20 añitos~ Esto… ¿te importaría ayudarme a ir a mojar mis piernas? Empiezo a sentirme mareado.

—Te lo he dicho antes, pero claro… ¡es mejor ignorar a Lovino! ¡Y de una patada te voy a mandar como digas de nuevo que soy una monada!

Pese al griterío se levantó de su asiento seguido por Antonio que se dejó caer al suelo. Tal parecía que el tritón no iba a poner mucho de su parte, se le notaba demasiado cansado cuando le alzó por los hombros así que decidió mejor llevarlo a la bañera, un trayecto más corto e igual de útil. Como pudo lo arrastró hasta al baño, abriendo la puerta con el pie al no estar bien cerrada y lo acercó hasta la bañera, empapándole con la ducha lo suficiente hasta que aquel par de piernas desaparecieron dando paso a su cola de tritón. El moreno se removió en el suelo mientras que el ítalo fue a por la fregona pues al no haberlo metido en la bañera había no solo empapado al tritón, sino también el suelo. Al terminar de limpiar regresó hacia donde había quedado abandonada la cena, continuando con su manjar hasta que el tritón apareció arrastrándose por el suelo.

—¡Mucho mejor! ¿Me acercas mi plato, por favor? Sigo teniendo hambre. - El ítalo le acercó el plato a mala gana, suspiró y volvió a su asiento dejando que el tritón se acomodara para poder comer bien lo que quedaba de su cena.

Pronto Lovino terminó su plato y decidió seguir un rato con su libro, no había podido avanzarlo demasiado y sentía la presión sobre su ser. Dejó que Antonio recorriera la primera planta investigando más su nuevo entorno, después de todo se había asegurado de dejar fuera de su alcance cualquier objeto o substancia que pudiera ingerir, no para evitarle un posible mal estar, sino para evitarse a sí mismo el tener que ir a comprar más de lo que se hubiera tragado el otro y tener que soportar durante largas horas las quejas y lloriqueos. Tomó asiento acomodándose bien sus gafas mientras el ordenador prendía.

—Demonios, aún me pregunto por qué narices acepté esto… - renegó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la frente sobre sus puños.

Desde la llegada del tritón sus días habían cambiado drásticamente, un cambio al que deseaba tardar en acostumbrarse pues sabía que tarde o temprano el otro debería marcharse. Había abandonado su antiguo hogar buscando el no depender de nadie, ser libre y poder ser él mismo sin que le reprocharan. Había conseguido parte de ello pero… ahora no era él quien dependía de alguien, sino que había alguien más que dependía de él. Mientras su historia cargaba giró su mirada hacia la puerta, visualizando en su mente lo qué posiblemente el otro estaría haciendo.

¿Acaso Antonio no tenía miedo de lo desconocido?

Volvió su mirar a la pantalla del ordenador dispuesto a seguir con su posibilidad de hacerse conocido en el mundo de la escritura.

_[…] Ya habían pasado veinte lunas desde que se habían conocido; él había prometido regresar a la noche siguiente por lo que la joven decidió cambiar sus planes al menos unos días más. Tal y como había prometido, aquella noche había vuelto a la playa, y las siguientes._

_Excepto esa._

_Preocupada aguardó durante horas, buscando a los alrededores al joven. Quizá esa noche había enfermado o le había aparecido algún inconveniente por el cual no había podido ir. […]_

Dio un brinco en su lugar al escuchar un fuerte golpe acompañado por varios trastos caerse. Sabía quién había causado tal estruendo y podía imaginar el por qué. Frunció el gesto y decidió volver su atención a la historia, ya luego recogería lo que fuera que el otro había tirado.

Antonio había intentado armar una especie de escalera con la que poder trepar con cazuelas y sartenes, pero estas no habían resultado ser muy resistentes a su peso con lo que cayó de bruces al suelo acompañado por su improvisada escalera. Los peces se habían quejado de hambre y él se había ofrecido para alimentarles y así no molestar a Lovino, estos le habían indicado dónde guardaba su comida pero resultó estar demasiado alto para él. Desde el suelo observaba el armario en el que supuestamente se encontraba la comida de los peces, aún enterrado entre cazuelas y sartenes.

Su mirada se iluminó y de un manotazo apartó todos los trastes, se arrastró hasta el baño y secó su cola para poder hacer aparecer de nuevo sus piernas en cuestión de minutos. Su cola no le permitía ponerse en pie, pero con un poco de esfuerzo aquel par de piernas sí. Volvió a arrastrarse hasta la cocina, se sentó cerca de la encimera y tras sostenerse del borde hizo fuerza para poder levantarse. Inútil, sus brazos se cansaban enseguida. Si de algo le servía ser cabezón y testarudo era que no se dio por vencido, trató de ponerse en pie por largo rato hasta que al fin se encontró levantado, manteniendo sus manos apoyadas en la encimera pues sus piernas parecían cual gelatina; temblaban amenazando con derribarle al suelo nuevamente. Para su fortuna, el apoyarse en la encima y poseer un par de fuertes brazos sirvió para que sus piernas se acostumbraran a soportar todo su peso. Con lentitud apartó las manos; ya podía disfrutar su victoria a tanto esfuerzo, sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando caer ambas manos a sus lados. ¡Había conseguido ponerse de pie y no caerse durante casi dos minutos!

—¿Antonio…?

Sin embargo todo lo bueno termina pronto. Al escuchar al ítalo se asustó al estar demasiado concentrado y cayó cuan largo era al suelo. Esa caída había dolido. Horrores.

—Lo he… conseguido, _Lovi_… lo he con… conseguido. – Sonrió antes de caer dormido ahí mismo por el cansancio.

—Estúpido bastardo… - murmuró llevándose una mano a la cintura, dibujando una casi impredecible sonrisa entre labios.

—_¡Hermanito, hermanito! – exclamó un pequeño tritón tratando de alcanzar al mayor. - ¿Vas de nuevo a la superficie? ¡Yo quiero ir contigo!_

—_¡Habib! – El nombrado giró su atención hacia el pequeño, sonriéndole como siempre. – Sabes que no puedes venir conmigo, si lo haces mamá nos regañará a los dos. Es peligroso._

—_¡Pero…!_

—_No, Antonio. _

—Herma-… nito… - murmuró entre sueños llamando la atención de Lovino, quien apartó un momento la mirada del ordenador.

* * *

_Vale más tarde que nunca dicen... LOL._

_Bueno, avisé en mi perfil de que la actualización próxima sería lenta debido a problemas personales. La cuestión es que debido a dichos problemas terminé perdiendo mi rol Spamano y con los días le perdí el interés a la pareja. Eliminé todo lo que tenía en mi ordenador relacionado al spamano, incluyendo lo que tenía de esta historia. Hice mal, muy mal pues a los dos días me arrepentí muchísimo pero lo hice tarde... para poder jugar a un juego tuve que hacer espacio en el ordenador y lo primero que hice fue vaciar la papelera. Sí, perdí todo el avance de esta historia por mema. Lo bueno es que antes de subir este capítulo avancé un poco de nuevo y aproveché para añadir dos nuevos capítulos, uno pedido y otro que fue sugerido y me agradó la idea [pelea entre Ludwig y Gilbert y un poco de la vida de Antonio dentro del mar (flashback?)]._

_Ehm, qué más... oh, sí. ¡He vuelto! Por si no se dieron cuenta (?) 8D_

_Respondiendo reviews de invitados:_

_Darkmoon: Como he mencionado antes, me pareció bien la idea de hacer un capítulo sobre la vida de Antonio en el mar [y de hecho es el siguiente capítulo] además de que al final hice el capítulo sobre la bronca entre los hermanos. Me fue algo difícil detallar y que saliera coherente, ¡pero lo conseguí! En cuanto a Emma, en lo personal yo la veo alguien abierta en cuanto a la fantasía y demás, por lo que al menos en esta historia así será y pues qué decir... I love Tomato Gang! En otras palabras, sí será amiga de ambos. Creo que si digo que será ella quien actúe como celestina te llevarías un chasco... xD_

_Y ya sin más, au revoir~!_


	8. Dulce infancia

**Advertencia: Insinuaciones de Francia x España y Prusia x Hungría. Los hermanos de Antonio están basados en los diseños de himeno1999 [deviantart], los nombrados en este capítulo son Alejandro [Andalucía], Hernán [Extremadura] y João [Portugal] (Nombre de Portugal tomado randomente de google).**

**Habib es como llama Andalucía a España [traducido como querido/amado (my beloved)], o en este caso Alejandro a Antonio.**

* * *

**#8 Dulce infancia**

—_¡Joder, los tenemos casi encima! ¡¿Dónde demonios está Gilbert?!_

—_¡Deprisa, Antonio, deprisa! ¡Nos están alcanza- ANTONIO!_

Sus pequeñas manos se mecían azotando el agua, su risa infantil contagiaba a todos a su alrededor y su mirada esmeralda se veía intercambiada entre las voces bobaliconas de los demás que trataban de capturar su atención y aquella hermosa perla brillante que reposaba cerca del pecho, sujetada por un fino hilo, de su agotada madre. Era la primera vez que abría sus pequeños ojitos y, pese que para él seguía siendo todo borroso, podía distinguir formas llamativas entre aquellos matices de colores.

—¿Habéis decidido ya cómo se va a llamar? – cuestionó una joven sirena empujado a su hermano que no dejaba de hacer caras bobas al recién llegado.

Tanto padre como madre intercambiaron miradas, dedicándose sonrisas mutuamente antes de regresar su atención al pequeño grupo de tritones y sirenas que rodeaban la cómoda en la que se encontraba reposando la sirena.

—Hijos, tras haberlo hablado mucho durante este tiempo, ahora podemos presentaros con total seguridad a vuestro nuevo hermanito; Antonio.

Hacía ya dos años de aquel momento, toda la atención seguía posada en el pequeño Antonio que por más que desordenara las habitación por querer jugar, irrumpiera en reuniones importantes para reclamar por su padre o simplemente destrozara las afueras de los jardines por querer imitar a aquellos peces que dormían escondiéndose bajo tierra, siempre, en todo momento, eran risas a su alrededor. Para todos, sus acciones no era más que niñerías que podían pasarse por alto debido a su corta edad. Pero para desgracia del joven tritón, aquella burbuja de atención y admiración estalló ante la noticia de un nuevo embarazo. Todos estaban muy ilusionados, todos a excepción del pequeño Antonio que no comprendió a que venía tanta alegría en un momento. Simplemente se dedicó a tironear del cabello al hermano que lo mantenía en brazos.

—¡Auch, está bien, habib! – Con cuidado apartó la manita con la que sujetaba con fuerza sus hebras. – Me haces daño, pequeño. – Sonrió antes de hacerle cosquillas.

Afortunadamente, cuando Antonio llegó al mundo sus siete hermanos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para comprender que un nuevo miembro en la familia requería demasiada atención por lo que nunca hubo problemas, sin embargo, al nacer el noveno hijo, la tranquilidad cambio…

Antonio estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones, que con solo suspirar ya hubiera alguien a su alrededor diciéndole cuan lindo era, mas ahora por más que berrinchara, por más que gritara a pleno pulmón, nadie le hacía caso. En el joven tritón brotó la celosía, rompía todo a su paso, tironeaba del cabello a todos sus hermanos y lo único que conseguía eran enfados, regañas… gritó cuanto su garganta le permitió en plena cena familiar, provocando que el recién llegado llorara ante tal grito. Los padres comprendían que no se trataba de otra cosa más que de celos, mas no hicieron nada para solucionarlo más que a regañas, obligándole a seguir cenando bajo la escusa de ser un buen hermano mayor. Pero… con solo tres años, ¿a quién le importa ser buen hermano mayor cuando todo cuanto tenías te ha sido arrebatado de la noche a la mañana? Decidieron ignorar sus gritos, dejar que se cansara pues, según ellos, a malas no conseguiría nada, mas Antonio siguió con su berrinche hasta que, de un segundo a otro, pudo escucharse como si una piedra pequeña cayera sobre una concha. Todos, excepto uno, ignoraron tal sonido intentando seguir con su cena pese a los gritos.

—¡Mira, Antonio! – exclamó el único que había prestado atención. – Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees? – Sonrió revolviéndole el cabello mientras le mostraba una pequeña perla.

El menor silenció su llanto al momento para a su hermano, observando seguidamente lo que éste le mostraba.

—Es tu primera lágrima. – Con la mano libre mostró aquella perla que reposaba en su cuello. – Ahora tú también tienes la tuya.

El nacer de su hermano menor había resultado ser algo catastrófico, pero gracias a aquel incidente Antonio había conseguido su primera lágrima, la cual al día siguiente reposó en su cuello hasta la fecha.

Nadaba velozmente, escondiéndose si veía a algunos de los guardias acercarse, hasta la zona menos vigilada del palacio, donde había conseguido escapar dos veces ya. Miró a su alrededor antes de mover rápidamente la aleta y alejarse cuanto pudo, mas al estar más pendiente de su espalda que del frente terminó chocando contra a alguien.

—¡Lo-lo siento! –exclamó el moreno clavando rápidamente su mirada hacia con quien había impactado.

Parecía alguien nuevo; su cabellera rubia era poco común por aquella zona del Mediterráneo y parecía hablar en un idioma que no era el español. Debido a que a corta edad las sirenas no cubrían sus senos, tardó en reconocer de si se trataba de un tritón o sirena. Además, que aquellas facciones femeninas no ayudaron.

—¡Vaya, lo siento! ¿Eres nueva por aquí? – cuestionó dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Nueva…? – Alzó una ceja, soltando una carcajada rápidamente. – _Mon ami_, en todo caso será nuevo. Pero sí, llegué hace poco por aquí. – Extendió su mano, de forma quizá demasiado elegante para el gusto de Antonio. – Me llamo Francis.

—Oh, ¡wow! – Se sonrojó levemente por la confusión y rascó torpemente la nuca. –Yo Antonio. ¡Es un placer conocerte, Francis!

—¡Príncipe! – una tercera voz se hizo presente en el lugar, estremeciendo al nombrado. Francis, confundido, observó al moreno sin saber muy bien qué decir. – No debería estar aquí, si su majestad el rey se entera de que ha escapado se armará un buen jaleo.

Dicho eso, tomó la muñeca de Antonio para prácticamente arrastrarle hasta el palacio nuevamente. Francis siguió a aquel par con la mirada, aún sin creer que en su primer paseo por el lugar había sido arrollado por uno de los jóvenes príncipes. En parte, tras lo que acababa de ver, no envidiaba a aquel tritón.

Aquel había sido su primer encuentro, mas no el último. Antonio escapaba casi todos los días, tomando pronto como costumbre que Francis le esperara cerca del hueco por el que el joven príncipe escapaba para huir durante horas a las afueras del terreno. No necesitaban mucho para divertirse siendo que Antonio mismo encontraba la diversión hasta con contar cuantos peces de cierto color nadaban cerca de ellos durante un rato.

—Ciento treinta y cinco… - contó siguiendo con la mirada a un pececito que parecía haberse perdido de su banco. – Ciento treinta y seis – continuó al ver a otro pasar casi rozándole.

—¡Antonio, Antonio! – exclamó el rubio acercándose rápidamente a su amigo, tomándole de la muñeca y tironeado de él.

—¡Argh, Fran! ¡Acabas de descontarme!

—Me parece muy bien que sepas contar, pero ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Tras guiñarle el ojo consiguió que el moreno le siguiera. Aquel al que Antonio llamaba 'el jefe de los soldados' se encontraba bastante inquieto en lo que parecía ser un barco en ruinas, mirando hacia todos lados mientras varios soldados comprobaban que todo estuviera en su lugar. En un principio el joven príncipe se espantó al creer que habían notado su ausencia en el palacio y ahora le estaban buscando con desesperación, Francis al notar su nerviosismo le tomó de la mano y le susurró para calmarlo. De ser así, que hubieran notado su ausencia, de nada servía ponerse nervioso. Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que aquel alboroto no era debido a que Antonio había escapado.

—Señor, al parecer aquí está todo en orden – informó uno de los soldados.

—Perfecto. Aún así tú, tú y tú – señaló tres de los tritones – os vais a quedar aquí a vigilar. No podemos arriesgarnos a que los ataques lleguen a los terrenos… De hecho, el rey ha pedido discreción.

—Señor, ¿es cierto que el ataque es debido a las guerras entre mares próximos?

Tanto Antonio como Francis se alarmaron al escuchar eso. Si era cierto que los mares cercanos al Mediterráneo estaban en guerra entre ellos podría llegar incluso ahí. Todas las historias que explicaban las sirenas y tritones de mayor edad eran sobre batallas en la tierra, no había conocimiento de guerras dentro del mar. ¿Sería esta la primera? Antonio retrocedió sin mirar su espalda, empujando una pequeña piedra al suelo y llamando la atención de los soldados.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – exclamó rápidamente uno de los soldados empuñando su arma.

—Oh, oh… creo que es momento de huir – comentó Francis al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba. - Antonio, mon ami, ¡no es momento de ponerse pensativo!

—¿Qué? Oh, sí.

Sin soltar aún su mano Francis nadó tan rápido como pudo arrastrando a su amigo consigo, quién miraba hacia atrás hasta ver que finalmente los soldados habían decidido seguirles. Obviamente la velocidad de unos tritones jóvenes no podía compararse a la velocidad de los tritones adultos por lo que pronto fueron rodeados. Pronto los soldados reconocieron a Antonio, quién sonreía nervioso al pensar en la bronca que le iba a caer encima una vez sus padres descubrieran que se había vuelto a escapar.

—¡M-majestad! ¡No debería estar fuera del pala-

—_Sie sollten auf jemand Ihre eigene Größe wählen!_ - Las palabras del soldado fueron acalladas por un joven tritón que decidió atacarle con un cabezazo en la nuca.

Los dos tritones acorralados miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, mientras que los soldados empuñaron sus armas hacia el atacante. El recién llegado se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza pues por el golpe se había lastimado. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran aquellos rubíes por pupilas que destacaban demasiado ante aquella piel pálida y cabello albino. Sin duda alguna el color blanquecino de su cola ayudaba a su aspecto enfermizo, tan falto de color…

—¡Por favor, no le hagan daño! – Apareció una sirena que se abrazó fuertemente al albino, su acento marcado declaraba que no era de por ahí. – Somos un grupo que ha huido de su hogar para sobrevivir a las guerras, no queríamos entrometernos, en verdad no era nuestra intención. Me aseguraré de regañar a mi hijo, pero por favor, no le hagan daño.

¿Hijo? Aquella sirena llevaba una larga melena rubia y ojos azules como el mismo cielo, además de que el parecido entre aquel joven tritón y ella era completamente nula. Los soldados se dividieron en dos grupos, uno para custodiar al joven príncipe de regreso al palacio donde recibió una regaña por largo rato y un estricto castigo de tener que ir acompañado a todas horas, mientras que el otro acompañó al grupo que había huido de su hogar.

Las horas se hacían eternas para Antonio, ser vigilado constantemente por un soldado que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra no era para nada agradable. El aburrimiento empezaba a ser demasiado presente, el tritón sentía que de seguir días así terminaría perdiendo la cabeza e imaginándose a un tritón con el que jugar.

—Esto… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – cuestionó el tritón tratando de llamar la atención de aquel soldado. Mas nada. - ¡Vamos, no seas aburrido!

—¡Habib! – exclamó otro tritón nadando hasta su lado. – He conseguido que papá te deje venir conmigo a dar una vuelta.

Alejandro, el único hermano con el que podía conversar por largas horas sin terminar con una disputa fraternal o aburrido. Su semejanza era enorme, sin duda alguna nadie podía negar que ambos eran hermanos pues ambos sonreían a cada rato, incluso de no ser por la clara diferencia de edad podrían pasar por mellizos con la diferencia de que Alejandro llevaba su cabello largo hasta media espalda.

—¡Hermanito! – Antonio no tardó en abalanzarse sobre su hermano, dándole gracias a Poseidón por mandar al mayor e impedir que terminara loco de remate. - ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—No lo sé, simplemente a nadar un poco por los alrededores a ver qué hay de nuevo. Dicen que hay mucha gente nueva, incluso gente de la realeza también. – Antes de seguir hablando miró al soldado e hizo señas para que se marchara. – Se que te interesa más ir a fuera, así que vamos, ya luego conocerás a los invitados.

Alejandro era el único que sabía de las escapadas de Antonio, aunque nunca había estado muy confiado de permitir que su hermano pequeño estuviera solo fuera de palacio sabía de buena mano que a esa edad, estar encerrado ahí, no era para nada agradable. Una vez fuera de palacio, no muy a lo lejos, Antonio reconoció al chico albino de la otra vez por lo que nadó rápido interrumpiendo su conversación con un tritón aún más joven.

—¡Tú debes de ser Gilbert! El tritón que golpeó uno de los soldados.

—¡Grandioso Gilbert! – Se llevó las manos a la cintura, hinchando el pecho para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. -¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Antonio~ un placer conocerte, grandioso Gilbert. – Soltó una risita a la cual Gilbert respondió con un reproche. - ¿Quién es él?

Junto a Gilbert, había un pequeño tritón de cabello corto y rubio, ojos azules como el cielo y su expresión parecía incluso inexpresiva. Él mismo supo la respuesta al ver el parecido de aquel pequeño tritón con el de la sirena que salvó a Gilbert de ser atacado por los soldados.

—Oh, ¿él? _Bruder_. Se llama Ludwig y no tiene ni pajolera idea de español, así que ni intentes hablar con él. Su cerebro no es tan genial como el mío para aprender el idioma tan rápido y- - De un segundo a otro acalló sus palabras. Antonio creyó que su rostro se tornó del mismo color que sus orbes en cuestión de segundos, incluso parecía tartamudear incoherencias a saber en cual idioma.

Rápidamente tanto Antonio como Alejandro, ambos curiosos por aquel repentino cambio de personalidad, buscaron en dirección hacia donde el albino miraba para saber qué había causado tal cambio.

—Y-yo soy genial y… y… - Pasó saliva tratando de aclarar su garganta pues poco a poco sentía como un pequeño nudo se formaba en ella, impidiéndole el habla.

—Parece que Gilbert no sabe disimular su agrado hacia las féminas – espetó una voz muy conocida.

—¡Francis! ¡Amigo, te he extrañado! – se abalanzó hacia el rubio que apenas llegaba.

—Igual te extrañé, _mon ami_. – Su mirada se intercambió de Antonio a Alejandro durante varios segundos, hasta que al final decidió volver a hablar. – Podría jurar que estoy viendo tu futuro, Antonio. Deberías dejarte el cabello largo como él, la verdad te sentaría de fábula.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Te presento a mi hermano, Alejandro. Por lo que he oído ya conoces a Gilbert, ¿no?

—Sí, sí… te has perdido de mucho durante estos días que has estado encerrado.

En cuestión de una hora Francis hizo un resumen rápido de lo que había ocurrido en la ausencia del príncipe. Al parecer se rumoreaba que las guerras iban tomando espacio y cada vez más mares se unían a ella con el único fin de proteger sus terrenos, mas los habitantes del mar huían en busca de tranquilidad y supervivencia. Muchos habían incluso huido del Mediterráneo al escuchar que la guerra estaba cada vez más próxima, que huían a pequeños mares de los que incluso algunos desconocían el nombre mientras que otro huían a la superficie.

Ludwig, aquel pequeño tritón que resultó ser el hermano menor de Gilbert, no tardó demasiado tiempo en aprender a hablar de forma fluente el español. Antonio, pese a seguir con su castigo presente, seguía escapando a diario del palacio para reunirse con Francis y Gilbert, llegando a ser un trío de amigos inseparable. Alejandro, por su parte, engañaba a sus padres diciendo que se iba con Antonio a nadar por los alrededores – haciendo posible que Antonio pudiera 'escapar' sin problema – mas se escondía en una de las cuevas submarinas en compañía de otro tritón hasta que llegaba la hora de regresar.

Los años habían pasado y por fin la calma había llegado a todo mar. La infancia había quedado a un lado y ahora las hormonas formaban un gran papel en la vida de Antonio. Un momento entre la infancia y la adultez, momento en el que muchas sirenas buscan por su príncipe azul mientras que los tritones solo piensan en sí mismos, buscando ser el mejor de todos los tritones para conseguir a la sirena más fértil. Antonio no tenía ningún interés en las sirenas, de hecho, de no ser porque su cuerpo había crecido notablemente –además de que se había dejado crecer el cabello como había sugerido Francis- podría pasar por un infante todavía. Únicamente buscaba la diversión, explorar más allá de los terrenos o pasar más tiempo con sus dos mejores amigos.

Gilbert, al igual que Antonio, parecía seguir siendo un niño atrapado aunque más depravado. Alardeaba de ser el tritón más genial, de tener a toda sirena suspirando por sus aletas, sin embargo cuando una sirena de su agrado se acercaba a él se volvía todo un patoso que terminaba por espantar a la fémina.

Francis parecía ser el más maduro de los tres. Era el que tomaba las decisiones importantes cuando se trataba de salir a explorar, todo un galán con las sirenas pero, ante todo, más inseparable que nunca de Antonio. No es que despreciara la amistad de Gilbert ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario, la apreciaba y pasaba cuanto rato le fuera posible con él, pero ya fuera por todo lo pasado con el príncipe o por el motivo que fuera, prefería mil veces pasar un rato a solas con Antonio. Sus hormonas habían jugado mal en él… se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo de eso, mas al principio lo consideraba un simple flechazo infantil, un capricho que con el tiempo pasaría, sin embargo por más tiempo pasaba más quería al moreno solo para él. Sentía un cosquilleo cuando le prestaba toda atención a él, por alguna razón se molestaba cuando alguna sirena se le acercaba, se celaba si Antonio respondía… Sabía que no hacía mal a nadie, que en ningún lado prohibía enamorarse de un espécimen de tu mismo sexo, pero igual sabía que eso era un amor imposible. Antonio era un príncipe y él un simple tritón. Con el estilo y elegancia como alguien de la misma realeza, pero un mero tritón al fin y al cabo.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorándose de un patán como Antonio?

—¿Verdad, Francis? – Sonrió mirando al rubio, quien parecía tener la mirada perdida. - ¿Francis…?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí. Lo que sea.

—¡JAH! ¡Ni siquiera te estaba escuchando! Entonces, mi grandiosa persona gana de nuevo. Vamos a explorar de nuevo el territorio que ayer dejemos a medias.

—Pero ayer lo dejemos a medias por algo. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Shhh! Seguidme.

Francis, al volver a conectar su mente, vio no muy a lo lejos una sirena dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta a Gilbert; Elizabeta, una sirena con un don innato de poner nervioso a Gilbert desde que este se percató de que era fémina y no un tritón como siempre había creído él. Sonrió ladino, sabía que entre esos dos podía haber algo pero que necesitaban un empujoncito, mas antes de dar ese empujón había que preparar el terreno. Carraspeó llamando la atención de Antonio que pronto se giró, tomó su mano y, arrastrándolo, nadó alejándose de allí. No lo hacía con mala fe por más que Gilbert dijera lo contrario.

—¿Fran? ¿A dónde vamos? – cuestionó confundido el moreno.

—He visto a Elizabeta cerca, dejemos que hablen un poco entre ellos sin estar nosotros cerca.

—Se va a enfadar, ¿lo sabes? – Pese aquello, soltó una risita.

Aquella pequeña 'escapada' resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que Francis había planeado en cuestión de segundos. Ni pudo estar un momento a solas con el moreno, ni pudo siquiera hablar con él pues tras encontrarse con Roderich, Gilbert les encontró a ellos y tal y como el moreno había comentado parecía realmente enfadado. No solo había sido brutalmente ignorado por sus dos mejores amigos, sino que además tuvo un estrepitoso encuentro con Elizabeta. Y así, cada vez que el rubio intentaba quedarse a solas con el moreno, el destino parecía estar en su contra pues cuando no ocurría una cosa ocurría otra. Con el tiempo, al ver que el príncipe no parecía tener ningún interés más que de amistad en él y que no parecía captar –o simplemente no quería captar- sus indirectas empezó a tomar interés en conocer gente nueva, siempre manteniendo en primer lugar sus dos amigos.

La adultez. El momento de la vida en la que cualquier mala decisión puede acarrear peores consecuencias. Antonio cada vez era más privado de su libertad siendo obligado a asistir a eventos importantes con sus padres y aquellos pocos hermanos que aún no habían sido obligados a casarse para ampliar el reino. Francis había encontrado la distracción en molestar siempre a uno de los recién llegados tritones; aunque al principio se acercó con la intención de darle la bienvenido al mar Mediterráneo el inglés le había respondido con improperios. Había reaccionado mal debido al cansancio y las constantes burlas de sus compañeros, pero para cuando quiso disculparse el rubio francés ya había tornado su expresión de amigable a confundida, seguida por una molesta tan solo escasos segundos. Un mal inicio que les llevó a la enemistad con los días. Gilbert, por su lado, simplemente iba de un lado a otro completamente a solas desde el día en el que metió la pata con su hermano y este tuvo que abandonar el mar. Sí, había sido una enorme tontería que podría haberle costado la vida al menor de no haber sido por la ayuda de sus mejores amigos.

Hasta que Antonio lograba escapar de sus obligaciones, en ese momento eran un trío inseparable que encontraban la diversión con cualquier cosa.

Antonio se encontraba tumbado mirando hacia una de las plantas que había nacido cerca de su concha por cama. Su padre le había obligado a quedarse en el interior del palacio pues pronto llegaría visita importante; una posible sirena con la que esposar a su hermano Alejandro. Antonio se sentía mal por su hermano… sabía que este se había estado viendo desde hacía años con otro tritón con el cual había empezado un romance y si de verdad iba a ser obligado a casarse no solo iba a ir todo mal para él, sino que además debería dejar de verle pues debería gobernar un mar lejano.

¿Qué iba a ser de él? ¿Él sería el siguiente a ser obligado al matrimonio con una sirena a la cual no conocía de nada? Pero en ese momento la opresión en su pecho no era el hecho de que él iba a seguir los mismos pasos que su hermano en ese caso, sino que ya no iba a ver más al mayor; sería obligado a separarse del único apoyo que tuvo desde la infancia.

—¿Antonio? – una voz conocida para el susodicho se hizo presente en el lugar, llamando la completa atención del moreno.

—¿João? – Era demasiado extraño que el menor de los hermanos se acercara a él sin mostrar un ceño fruncido, como en esa ocasión ya que el menor parecía igual de preocupado que él. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te ha quedado algún juguete atrapado y necesitas ayuda para recuperarlo? – Sonrió como si nada pese a la burla.

—Vete a la mierda. – El tan común gesto apareció, mas pronto calmó su expresión acercándose al mayor. – Alejandro se ha ido, _pai não_ sabe aún.

La expresión burlona de Antonio desapareció al instante. ¿Alejandro había huido? Ambos hermanos decidieron buscar al mayor por todo el palacio, pese a que Antonio creyera que había hecho bien, estaba seguro que si su padre se enteraba de ello Alejandro tendría grabes problemas. Al no dar con él, el moreno decidió escabullirse sin ser visto para ir a ver si el mayor se encontraba donde Hernán, el tritón con el que Alejandro se veía a escondidas, vivía mas para su sorpresa él tampoco se encontraba en la casa.

—¿Buscas a Hernán? Se ha ido hace un rato con tu hermano.

Antonio giró rápidamente para encarar a quién le hablaba, dando con Francis. Rápidamente, y sin siquiera saludar, explicó aquel pequeño gran problema al rubio.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡se han fugado juntos! Hermoso, _l'amour_…

Si de verdad se habían fugado juntos ya no habría manera de encontrarles; le era bien sabido que aquel par podían nadar muchísimo más rápido que él, además que sería imposible saber en cual dirección habrían ido. Miró a su alrededor, ya no había modo de impedir lo que estaba por venir; deshonor a la familia.

—Bien, eh… mi hermano Alejandro vendrá en cualquier momento. Seguramente estará buscando algún presente que entregar a su futura esposa. Não tardará en llegar. – Sonrió nervioso, esperaba que Antonio pudiera encontrar al mayor antes de que su padre descubriera la desaparición.

Como si algún Dios hubiera escuchado sus súplicas internas, cuando el padre empezaba a desesperar por la tardanza de su hijo el susodicho apareció por el gran arco, manteniendo su cabeza gacha en todo momento.

—La-lamento la tardanza. – Tragó duramente.

—¿Ocurre algo con tu voz, hijo? – Tanto el rey como la reina habían notado cierto cambio en la voz de su hijo, mas cuando este negó con la cabeza ignoraron el detalle por completo.

—Pai, ¿nos disculpas un momento? Me gustaría despedirme de mi hermano un momento a solas. – Al recibir una confirmación de su padre frunció el ceño y nadó veloz para llevarse a Alejandro lejos de ellos, donde no pudieran escucharles. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza, Antonio?!

—Je… ¿tanto se nota que no soy Alejandro? – Sonrió nervioso, alzando la mirada.

Se había dado por vencido con la búsqueda del mayor y regresando al palacio recordó como su madre siempre les confundía a ambos por su enorme similitud desde que Antonio había decidido dejarse el cabello largo. Por más que aquello le doliera, prefería ser él quien llevara el deshonor a la familia que aquel hermano que le había escoltado en la vida, protegido y prácticamente criado ante la ausencia de cariño. Había decidido hacerse pasar por Alejandro, casarse él y protegerle tal y como había hecho el mayor durante tantos años.

Nadie se percató más que João, la velada y reunión continuó sin ningún problema. Antonio debía admitir que aquella sirena era hermosa; larga cabellera recogida en un perfecto moño, tez perlada, hermosos ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa en todo momento, además de que su personalidad amigable sumaba más puntos a su favor. No obstante, al momento en el que el padre de aquella sirena iba a dar por confirmada la celebración el verdadero Alejandro apareció falto de aliento, sorprendiéndose al ver que su pequeño hermano se estaba haciendo pasar por él.

Tanto Antonio como Alejandro estaban en un gran problema. Uno por huir, y el otro por no informar y seguirle el cuento. Pese a las dudas de aquella sirena, los problemas e inconvenientes, todo terminó bien excepto para Antonio, quien pasó una semana encerrado para que pensara en lo que había hecho.

—_¿Por qué lo has hecho, habib? – cuestionó Alejandro, tomando al menor de las manos._

—_Siempre me has enseñado que los buenos hermanos se protegen… además yo solo quería que fueras feliz, así que cuando Francis mencionó que te habías fugado con Hernán sentí que debía ayudarte, no importaba cómo. Además, ¡nadie excepto João se dio cuenta!_

—_Te quiero, habib, no lo olvides nunca. No cambies y seguro te convertirás en un grandioso rey. – Acarició su mejilla y besó su frente. – Solo me fui a despedir de… Hernán. – Pareció como si la voz se le quebrara ante aquel comentario. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. – Nunca pierdas tu libertad, lucha por ella._

—¡¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios vamos?! – cuestionó irritado el albino siguiendo a sus amigos.

—¡A descubrir mar más allá de nuestro terreno! Soy dueño de mi propia libertad, así que voy a ir a dónde yo quiera y cuando yo quiera.

—Parece que hoy alguien se ha despertado más rebelde que de costumbre, ¿no es así, Antonio? – Francis seguía de cerca a su amigo, aunque le parecía una idea bastante peligrosa teniendo en cuenta la amenaza de tiburones a la misma vez se le hacía interesante.

—Un aburrido plan, pero igual mi maravillosa persona se une.

Nadaron durante largo rato, ni siquiera se percataron de cuántas horas habían estado nadando debido a las bromas, charlas sin sentido y juegos entre ellos. Al menos no hasta que a lo lejos vieron a un tiburón nadando a sus anchas.

Con cautela trataron de pasar desapercibidos y seguir hacia la nada, mas pronto se vieron rodeados por tiburones, al parecer hambrientos. Antonio frunció el gesto tras esquivar a un tiburón que se abalanzó sobre él mostrando sus afilados dientes; debían huir de ahí. Y pronto.

—¡NOS VAN A COMER VIVOS! – gritó Gilbert nadando en eses para esquivar todo obstáculo que se interponía en su camino.

Los gritos eran presentes, las fuerzas para nadar eran cada vez más bajas.

—¡Joder, los tenemos casi encima! ¡¿Dónde demonios está Gilbert?!

—¡Deprisa, Antonio, deprisa! ¡Nos están alcanza- ANTONIO!

Antes de acabar su frase Antonio había sido golpeado por la cola de uno de los tiburones, aturdiéndolo y dejándolo vulnerable ante el ataque de los salvajes. Francis trató de alcanzar a su amigo, mas este recuperó parte de la noción y nadó veloz, separándose de su amigo. El rubio no tuvo de otra que seguir otro camino, seguro estaría bien y se encontrarían los tres en algún lugar.

_Mas Antonio nunca regresó._

* * *

_En esta ocasión permito que me riñan (?) ya que no actualicé en su 'tiempo' ya que me olvidé. *ejem* Le perdí la costumbre a subir en la semana, así que lo siento. Bueno, vida de Antonio en un solo capítulo... Quizá, y solo quizá, en un rato más suba el capítulo de los hermanos (Gilbert y Ludwig) ya que está cortito y así ya la próxima semana continúo con Antonio y Lovino. Espero no haya quedado confuso...  
Para más información sobre los hermanos de Antonio, aquí dejo el enlace al Tomato Peninsula Wiki, donde están todos los personajes de Himeno: tomatopeninsula . wikia wiki / Category : Characters_

_Solo le quitan los espacios entre palabras/signos y listo. Y si no funciona, con buscar Tomato Peninsula Himeno en google sirve._

_Au revoir~_


	9. Disputa entre hermanos

**_#9 Disputa entre hermanos_**

_Todo había sido una estúpida disputa entre hermanos, algo que con el pasar de los minutos podría haber quedado en el olvido, mas Gilbert sentía la urgencia de vengarse de aquel que había dejado su orgullo por los suelos._

Ludwig seguía escuchando como su hermano alardeaba de cuan grandioso podía llegar a ser, ambos nadando a gran velocidad para tratar de terminar lo más pronto posible el recorrido. Ya se había hecho costumbre para ambos el 'entrenar' pues Ludwig deseaba llegar a ser un soldado del palacio, un guardián para aquel territorio que en su infancia le había acogido de tan buen grato. De la misma forma, para el rubio se le había hecho costumbre escuchar como el mayor derrumbaba su sueño con estúpidas palabras, aunque para el albino eran simples bromas que podrían ayudar al rubio a mejorar estas conseguían todo lo contrario.

Por enésima vez Gilbert preguntó para cuando Ludwig tendría su examen de ingreso, siendo respondido de la misma forma que las diez veces anteriores; al oscurecer. El rubio empezaba a sentir como su gran paciencia, la cual parecía nunca tener fin, disminuía a una velocidad impensable amenazando con encarar al mayor.

—Bueno, tu maravilloso hermano irá preparando un espectacular banquete para cuando regreses deprimido cuando no hayas pasado el examen.

Aquella broma fue la chispa que prendió la mecha. Ludwig se detuvo en seco siendo imitado por su hermano que le miró entre sorprendido y confundido. No pedía apoyo por parte de su hermano, pero tampoco quería que arruinara su sueño. Frunció el ceño cerrando fuertemente sus puños, como si en cualquier momento fuera a abalanzarse sobre el albino a arremeterle un puñetazo, mas se mantuvo calmo y aguardó hasta que todo aquel montón de sirenas y tritones que paseaban tranquilamente a su alrededor desvaneciera.

—Bruder, nunca te he pedido que me apoyes en esto pero lo único que te pido es que, por favor, dejes de decir que no tengo posibilidad alguna de pasar ese examen.

—Oh, ¡vamos, West! ¡Sabes perfectamente que es una broma! – se excusó Gilbert sacudiendo la mano con desdén. – Solo intento que te mentalices que tienes dos posibilidades, superarlo o no superarlo. Así cuando lo hayas superado, ¡te alegrarás el doble!

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! No haces más que decir que no tengo oportunidad alguna, ¡eso derrumba mi moral y me quita las ganas de presentarme!

—¡Si no te presentas me decepcionarás! Mi hermano no es un cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? Habla el que no se atreve a confesarse a Elizabeta. – Sacudió la cabeza. Él mismo sabía que ese comentario era sobrante.

El albino iba a responder a mala gana a aquel comentario cuando escuchó la expresión de una joven sirena cerca de su posición. Ambos hermanos giraron su atención hasta dar con una de las amigas de Elizabeta; Gilbert enrojeció y Ludwig trató de arreglar la situación con otro comentario, podía decir que no se refería a esa Elizabeta, mas la sirena nadó rápido sin darle opción a nada.

Ludwig suspiró pesadamente, no vio el problema a que una amiga de ella supiera de eso pues, al fin y al cabo, la misma Elizabeta parecía ser consciente de los sentimientos del mayor. Mas Gilbert vio un enorme problema ahí.

Al oscurecer, Ludwig se presentó a su examen siendo uno de los mejores del grupo y con ello abriéndose la puerta a la guardia real. Lo había conseguido, ya era un soldado más. Gilbert aguardó por su llegada con un banquete de ensueño tal y como había dicho durante el entrenamiento, felicitando a su hermano como si nada e invitándole a celebrar el momento.

Pronto Ludwig vio que algo estaba mal.

Su estómago empezaba a arder y para cuando iba a preguntar al mayor si de igual forma le dolía se percató de que él no había probado bocado, que le observaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

—¿Qué has… hecho? – cuestionó siéndole difícil el respirar.

—¡Esta es mi grandiosa venganza!

Ludwig temió; el dolor cada vez era más intenso y para cuando cesó sintió un hormigueo en su cola, recorriéndole cada rincón de la misma hasta que el respirar se le hizo imposible. Por inercia se llevó una mano al cuello y con la otra alcanzó a su hermano, sacudiéndole pidiéndole ayuda. Gilbert al ver tan pronta reacción se paralizó.

—_Kesesese ¡quiero una poción para volver a mi hermano en un humano! – espetó golpeando con fuerza la concha que se abría y cerraba por la presión de los golpes._

—_Sí, sí… - respondió el otro tritón vagamente tras bostezar. Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar, tras largo rato por la tranquilidad de sus acciones, un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosáceo. – Solo debe beberse esto… para que la cola… desa-… -bostezó.- Y eso…_

—_¡Fantástico! ¿Si vierto esto en la comida hará el mismo efecto? – Vio como el otro movía la cabeza en afirmación. - ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efe- -Silenció sus palabras al ver como finalmente se había quedado dormido. – Se ha dormido ahí mismo…_

_Heracles, uno de los tritones con más poder sobre el océano pero al mismo tiempo uno de los más pacíficos debido a su falta de energías. Dormía todo cuanto podía e incluso podía llegar a dormirse en medio de una conversa. Irónicamente, pese a su gran calma personalidad, era de los más temidos debido su gran poder. Solo aquellos desesperados por conseguir algo se atrevían a visitar su cueva en busca de ayuda._

No había pensado en la posibilidad de que el efecto fuera inmediato y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Ludwig al ver que su hermano se había quedado con la mirada perdida trató de nadar por su cuenta en busca de ayuda, sin embargo algo iba mal con su cola… no podía moverla. Desvió su mirada hasta ver como las escamas desaparecían lentamente como por arte de magia y que en su lugar aparecían pedazos de piel.

—¡Gilbo! ¡Me he podido escabullir un rato del pala-

Como si las plegarias internas de Ludwig hubieran sido escuchadas, Francis y Antonio entraron en aquella cueva en busca del albino. Claro está, que ambos palidecieron al ver como Ludwig se estaba transformando en algo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué coño pasa aquí?! – cuestionó Antonio haciendo reaccionar al albino.

—Mein Gott, mein Gott! – Sacudió la cabeza. - ¡Mi hermano se está volviendo humano!

Rápidamente Francis y Antonio actuaron por inercia tomando al rubio, cada uno por un brazo, y nadaron rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la superficie.

—¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo, Ludwig se está poniendo morado! – espetó el castaño viendo al rubio quien batallaba para mantenerse consciente ante tanta falta de aire.

Francis se detuvo obligando a Antonio hacer lo mismo. Gilbert nadaba cerca de ellos y parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock por lo que, sin ver otra solución, tomó al rubio de las mejillas obligándole a abrir la boca, tragó el agua que había entrado debido a esa acción y dio aire para que pudiera aguantar hasta llegar a la superficie. Ludwig sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire permitiéndole mantenerse más tiempo consciente, mas seguía mareándose cada vez más.

Finalmente había dejado de ser tritón para ser un humano por completo.

Con rapidez lograron llegar a la superficie. Ludwig dio una larga bocanada nada más sacar la cabeza al agua, tosiendo por el agua tragada y la recién falta de aire.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? – preguntó Antonio ayudándole a llegar a la orilla.

—Ha ido de poco – espetó Francis observando a Gilbert, que parecía haber salido de su trance momentáneo.

Ludwig se arrastró por la arena hasta alejarse lo suficiente del agua, acurrucándose para poder regularizar su respiración y acostumbrarse a aquel nuevo cambio. Los otros tres se arrastraron igual al ver que no había ningún humano alrededor; el mayor de los hermanos ayudó al rubio a sentarse.

—_¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Podrías haberme matado! – exclamó molesto Ludwig tras conseguir respirar normalmente._

—_¡Oh, vamos, West! ¡Te lo tenías merecido! Además, estaba al pendiente para cuando te aparecieran las piernas traerte a la superficie. Mi grandiosa persona no es tan cruel como para ahogar a su propio hermano._

_Francis se aseguró de que Ludwig podía respirar sin dificultad alguna antes de tironear de Antonio y alejarse, arrastrando al moreno, de la pelea entre hermanos. Era algo normal las disputas entre ambos, aunque normalmente Ludwig simplemente terminaba dándole la razón para terminar con aquellas tontas dispuestas a su hermano tras haberle estado ignorando todo el rato, pero en esa ocasión se podía notar a leguas el enfado por el rubio, y es que cualquiera en su posición lo estaría. Gilbert alegaba que estaba en todo su derecho a estar molesto por la última disputa y por ello había decidido darle un escarmiento por las malas, pero no había estado tan al pendiente del momento por lo que aquello podría haberle costado la vida a su hermano de no haber sido por los amigos del albino, quienes nada más ver aquel cambio corrieron a socorrerle._

—_¿Crees que deberíamos decir algo? – murmuró Antonio manteniéndose a un lado del rubio._

—_No… creo que deberíamos marcharnos y dejar que hablen ellos. Además, es peligrosa esta zona… - Ambos miraron a su alrededor y sin siquiera despedirse se sumergieron para regresar a zona segura._

_La disputa entre hermano duró largo rato, Gilbert se mantenía en su posición de no haber hecho nada malo mientras que Ludwig bombardeaba al mayor con todo lo que había estado acallando durante todos esos años._

Ante cada palabra el rencor de ambos crecía, ya fuera por lo ocurrido o sentir que su propio hermano le apuñalaba. Las palabras dolían como mil cuchillas clavándose lentamente en el pecho.

—¡Lárgate! – espetó Ludwig masajéandose la sien, sintiendo la urgencia de detener aquella nueva disputa.

—¡Mi grandiosa persona no piensa irse hasta haber dejado esto claro! – Frunció el ceño.

—¡Te van a descubrir si te quedas, tienes cola!

Gilbert acalló y tras mirar nuevamente a su hermano se arrastró hasta ser capaz de sumergirse. Ludwig no sabía qué hacer; tenía frío y no podía mover sus piernas por más que lo intentara. Cerró sus ojos y se tumbó boca arriba, aguardando hasta que el efecto pasara aunque… ¿y si no desaparecía? Sin ser consciente del tiempo, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en una habitación blanca, con algo sobre su boca que le ayudaba a respirar. Miró a su alrededor alarmado al desconocer todo aquello, llevó la mano para apartar aquello que tenía sobre la boca pero otra mano le impidió hacerlo.

—¡Buenos días, dormilón!

—¡¿Q-qué?! – Se alarmó más al ver como un humano acercaba algo hacia su ojo, algo brillante que le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Te encontraron hace dos días en la playa inconsciente, estabas hipotérmico.

—A-ah… Ludwig.

Cierto, ahora él era un humano más. Al no saber qué era nada y preguntar en todo momento, los médicos decidieron hacerle varias pruebas. Un chico llamado Ludwig, sin memoria y sin poder andar. Pasó largo tiempo encerrado en aquel edificio descubriendo cuan equivocadas estaban las leyendas sobre los humanos. Aquellas personas le ayudaban cada día a mejorar su estado. Cada día un hombre iba a su habitación para leerle lo que él llamaba un periódico, le enseñaba cosas nuevas... En cuestión de dos meses se vio viviendo en casa de aquel hombre mayor que le acogió amablemente, enseñándole a leer y a escribir. Para sorpresa de aquel hombre Ludwig aprendió bastante rápido todo lo esencial.

Debido a su discapacidad, a vista de todos los humanos, Ludwig consiguió un empleo y una paga extra con la que pudo pagarse un viaje a su tierra natal; Alemania.

—¿Hasta cuando era el efecto, Gilbert? – cuestionó Antonio golpeando una piedra.

Desde lo ocurrido, no había día en la que Gilbert no hablara de su hermano. Se sentía culpable, era su culpa y él lo sabía.

—_Yo ya no tengo hermano_.

Fueron las palabras que le mataron por dentro. Ludwig había regresado al mar finalmente pero para vender su inmortalidad a Heracles, dejándole en claro que seguía molesto por lo ocurrido aquel día.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir aquello? ¿Algún día le perdonaría aquel error?

La oportunidad de remediar lo que había ocurrido algún año atrás apareció con aquellas sirenas que avisaron que Ludwig reclamaba por él.

—_Danke, bruder_. – Se colocó el collar antes de volver la mirada al albino.

Se sentía aliviado, había conseguido hacer las paces con su hermano mas este no iba a regresar jamás. Al parecer, este había encontrado un humano con el que pasar el resto de su vida y ahora él sentía la curiosidad por saber quién era, o qué tan maravilloso era ese mundo. Quería ir, quería ver cómo se encontraba su amigo pero al mismo tiempo quería conocer a aquel tal Feliciano, y tan solo había una forma de poder hacerlo sin problema alguno.

—¡Heracles, mi maravillosa persona quiere una poción para ser humano temporalmente!

* * *

_Tadá! ¿Gilbert será humano? ¿No? Who knows. Ahora ya sí en la próxima actualización seguiré con Lovino y Antonio._

_Aquí dejo un pequeño dibujo que hice basado en esta historia [quitad espacios]: xfarfalla . deviantart / art / Merman-Spain-374768032_

_Si el enlace no funciona, lo he dejado en mi perfil también._

_Chibi Toñete tritón~_

_Respondiendo review de "invitados":_

_Darkmoon: Me alegra ver que no soy la única a la que le gusta ver el desarrollo de un personaje o el por qué llevó a alguien como Lovino a ser cómo es. Con todas las historiass el rol ya le he perdido completamente la gracia al Antonio "estúpido" sin razón alguna. Siendo que España fue alguien sin escrúpulo alguno en el pasado [teniendo en cuenta su historia] es bastante difícil que del día a la mañana se convierta en un ser despistado y sonriente en todo momento. Ha de haber un por qué. En cuanto a lo de la velocidad del cambio de cola a piernas, yo lo veo que la primera vez es algo "lento" [como se puede haber visto en este capítulo con Ludwig] por no haber ocurrido nunca antes, pero como con cualquier otra habilidad con el uso se vuelve más fuerte, o rápida en este caso._

_Fue una idea muy trillada. Admito que me fue muy difícil narrar toda una vida de más de 80 años [xD] en un solo capítulo sin llegar a ser confuso, además de dejar en claro la idea principal, la cual es el por qué del deseo de Antonio por su libertad. Además de otros datos 'insignificantes' que ayudarán a comprender un capítulo de más adelante [lo bueno de ir escribiendo e ir subiendo lentamente, que puedes modificar un capítulo a conveniencia]._

_Es posible que haga un capítulo para la infancia de Lovino y Feliciano [y Marcello], ya que cuando escribí estos dos estuve pensando "Osease... ¿escribo el pasado del BTT, de los hermanos alemanes, pero a los ítalos los dejo en el banquillo?" pero si lo hago será más adelante ya que está bastante atrasada en cuanto a relación entre la pareja principal._

_En cuanto a tu P.D... había entendido, pero ya sea directa o indirectamente no es Emma quién ayuda a la relación. Quizá algunos comentarios pues Emma puede llegar a ser bien pícara, pero en general... nop. ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide. Espero te haya alegrado que no sea Arthur "la bruja del mar" [por así decirle]. Algo que comentaste en uno de los capítulos anteriores y respondí que no sería él._

_Me enrollé como mala cosa... xD_

_Y ya sin más, au revoir~!_


	10. De mal en peor

**Advertencias: **SueñoS húmedos [no explícitos, pero lo pongo como advertencia por si acaso]. Hay una pequeña parte que hablan sobre religión, espero y no tomen a mal lo que dicen, no es con fin de entrar en disputas religiosas ni mucho menos.

* * *

_**#10 De mal en peor**_

Sentía su cuerpo acalorado, la urgente necesidad de llevar la mano a su propia hombría y satisfacerse a sí mismo. La respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, suspiros que escapaban traidores de entre sus labios. Abrió los ojos viendo la habitación escamante iluminada por la luz lunar que se filtraba entre las cortinas; giró la mirada a un costado, giró hacia el otro… completamente solo. No entendía a qué se debía aquella repentina excitación, el por qué había despertado sin más con aquella necesidad, mas no buscó respuestas, sino una solución.

Sin pensarlo dos veces movió ambas manos dispuesto a darse placer, aminorar aquel calor sofocante que le impedía dormir, mas una mano se lo impidió. Pasó saliva y trató de ver quién se había colado en su habitación a altas horas de la noche, ¿habría salido de fiesta y de tal borrachera no recordaba qué había hecho? Pudo notar como aquella invitada se movía en el borde de la cama, como el colchón se hundía cerca de su cintura.

—¿Qué…? – fue lo único que su mente logró pensar en voz alta.

La otra persona se movió quedando cara a cara, sin embargo la escasez de luz y el sofoco le impedían ver con claridad el rostro de la otra persona. Lo único que destacaba en aquella mancha oscura eran un par de brillantes esmeraldas que le miraban como nunca antes le había mirado nadie. Quiso volver a hablar, pero la otra persona se movió rápidamente golpeándole bruscamente el rostro…

Despertándole de lo que parecía ser un sueño húmedo. Frunció el ceño, sentía el rostro como si le hubieran golpeado de verdad, con tal brusquedad que más que doler ardía. Entreabrió los ojos y de un manotazo trató de apartar lo que inesperadamente había caído sobre su rostro despertándole de mala manera de su erótico sueño. Al ver que aquella molestia seguía insistente quiso levantarse, sin embargo 'aquello' se alzó para volver a bajar bruscamente y golpearle de lleno en la cara.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones pasa aquí?! – vociferó molesto; no había peor mal despertar que ese.

Como buenamente pudo apartó lo que parecía ser la cola de Antonio y se incorporó hasta poder prender la luz de la mesita, viendo como efectivamente el tritón se encontraba tumbado en su cama con la cabeza donde deberían ir los pies, un brazo colgando y las aletas en la almohada, anteriormente sobre su cara. Con ambos pies trató de empujarlo al suelo, esa era su cama y el tritón no tenía permiso para dormir en ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí el tritón? Tras varios minutos de pensarlo, recordó que tras caerse de bruces quiso llevarlo a la piscina para que durmiera, pero pudo escuchar las risas de Emma al otro lado de los matorrales, como si estuvieran cenando ella y su hermano en el jardín, por lo que optó por llevarlo a la bañera. Se había dedicado a escribir lo que sería su libro por más de tres horas, hasta que cierto tritón había decidido despertar y volver a armar jaleo en el salón. No tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería dejar al tritón solo en el salón así que con un enorme esfuerzo y ayuda del mismo castaño lo subió a la planta de arriba. Obviamente, tras la faena de subirlo optó que ya lo bajaría al día siguiente por lo que había llenado la otra bañera, mas… ¿quién le había dado permiso para invadir su espacio personal durante la noche?

Por si el mal humor no fuera poco, pudo percatarse como el tritón sonreía bobamente y de entre su comisura escurría lo que parecía ser babas. Genial, ahora le iba a babear la cama. Ya sin miramiento alguno de un último fuerte empujón tiró al mayor al suelo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a meterte en MI cama! – espetó el ítalo al escuchar las quejas del tritón.

Pronto concilió nuevamente el sueño mas su sueño no continuó. Aquel par de esmeraldas rondaban en su subconsciente, se habían clavado a fuego en su mente y por más que quisiera saber por qué, o de quién eran esos ojos, no conseguía encontrar la respuesta. Había visto esa mirada anteriormente, quizá un poco cambiada pero…

—¡ANTONIO! – vociferó levantándose hasta quedar sentado.

—¡WAH! – Cayó de bruces el nombrado al suelo al no esperar que el otro gritara repentinamente su nombre.

El tritón había despertado primero y al no querer despertar al ítalo, además de no atreverse a bajar él solo las escaleras, había optado por seguir insistiendo en el tema de sus piernas, consiguiendo ponerse en pie sin ayuda de ningún apoyo, sin embargo Lovino y su pronto despertar le asustaron. Era la segunda vez que el ítalo le asustaba haciéndole caer al suelo, y en ambas veces había sido nombrándole.

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente y, para fortuna del italiano, no se había repetido y había conseguido incluso olvidarlo. Era básicamente imposible que aquella persona en su sueño fuera Antonio por varias razones, una de ellas era que no le conocía de nada como para soñar con alguien cual colegiala y otra era que él no tenía ningún tipo de interés en los hombres.

Clavó su mirada en algún punto del exterior, jugueteando con un lápiz medio mordisqueado por él mismo entre sus labios. Podía escuchar de fondo la risa de su hermano mezclada con la del tritón, los pájaros siendo estorbosos como de costumbre, grillos, el teléfono sonar… Dio un brinco en su asiento al reaccionar y corrió veloz hasta donde había dejado su teléfono móvil, descolgándolo rápidamente sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba.

—¿Estabas ocupado? – cuestionó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—Es la tercera vez que trato de llamarte.

Emma, tan oportuna ella con sus invitaciones. Al parecer había quedado con su pareja para ir a pasear pero en el último segundo este había invitado a algunos de sus amigos, los cuales Emma no conocía y se sentía incómoda, además de completamente ignorada por su novio, por lo que había decidido invitar a Lovino para de paso presentarles.

—Ehm… - miró nuevamente por la ventana, en esta ocasión clavando su mirada en su hermano que jugueteaba con Antonio en el borde de la piscina. – Sí, claro… supongo que puedo ir, me estaba empezando a aburrir.

Lo más correcto habría sido no dejar a su hermano solo en casa cuando iba a visitarle, pero iba a estar haciendo lo mismo estuviera él o no además de que habían acordado de que el menor vigilaría que nadie descubriera a Antonio mientras él hacía sus 'recados'. No había problema, después de todo le dejaba comer lo que quisiera de la nevera siempre y cuando no tocara su caja de helados o la pasta que había sobrado al mediodía.

Así pues, tras tomar las llaves del coche y con un simple 'me voy', se dirigió hasta el punto de encuentro con Emma conduciendo a una velocidad para nada común en aquella parte de España. Una vez divisó a la rubia entre la multitud que paseaba tranquilamente por el pequeño paseo se acercó a ella llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, observando a todo chico preguntándose cuál de ellos era el novio de la belga.

—¡Lovi! – Emma alzó la mano para llamar su atención.

Acortó aquella distancia con la joven para saludarla y esperar a que le presentara aquel que se había adelantado a él, el famoso novio de Emma. Parecía ser que estaban dentro del establecimiento y, al mirarlo bien, parecía un bar de esos que únicamente hacen dinero en verano con la terraza en la calle, los helados y los cócteles. Entraron al lugar, Lovino sintiéndose ya incómodo de pasar las próximas horas encerrado en un bar con gente que no conocía de nada, omitiendo obviamente a la rubia, bebiendo y escuchando posibles chistes sin gracia. Había hablado muy rápido, debería haber pensado mejor sus acciones antes de aceptar… aunque empezaba a sospechar que cuando se trataba de la rubia su cerebro desconectaba obligándole a seguir la palabra ajena.

—¡Te presento a Mathias! – Finalmente llegaron a la mesa en la que se suponía estaba el novio de Emma con sus amigos. El nombrado giró rápidamente su atención y se levantó de su silla agitando la mano efusivamente.

Era un chico bastante alto, rubio y al parecer de una personalidad extremadamente abierta. Sin duda alguna, no podía haber esperado otra cosa de Emma. Suspiró respondiendo al saludo ajeno.

—Estos son Berwald, Tino, Emil y Lukas. – Señaló a los demás según pronunciaba sus nombres.

Al principio, el ambiente podía pasar por amigable o incluso tranquilo, Lovino se sentía ajeno a toda conversa a excepción de los momentos en los que Emma prestaba total atención hacia él. Sin embargo, según pasaba la primera hora, o la segunda, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse tenso según las cervezas bajaban. El ítalo se encontraba entre sorprendido y anonadado, nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer beber con tal rapidez una enorme jarra de cerveza, es más, incluso parecía saber beber mejor que su novio. Era sorprendente como pese a la cantidad de jarras vacías que había ya sobre la mesa, ninguno de los allí presentes parecía estar a punto de caer redondo borracho como una mala cosa, simplemente parecían contentillos aquellos que habían bebido. Lovino sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo por lo que instintivamente sacó el móvil para comprobar qué había sido, siendo un mensaje de su hermano preguntándole si todo iba bien, que Ludwig quizá no tardaría en ir a recogerle. Debía marcharse ya, pero al parecer el destino no quería que eso ocurriera pues Emma apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, hablando sobre una feria cercana a la fecha. A Tino no se le ocurrió otra brillante idea que ir todos juntos a aquella feria, que sería algo divertido, todos respondieron ya fuera emocionado o con un simple gesto de hombros a excepción de Lovino y Berwald, uno por no tener ningún interés en ir y el otro en sí había respondido, pero su voz había sido tan baja que ni siquiera había sido escuchada. Pasó cerca de media hora hasta que el ítalo decidió levantarse de su asiento y despedirse de Emma; a la mierda la educación con los demás, no tenía ningún interés en volver a verles por lo que le daba realmente igual si después de eso le iban a hablar o no.

No obstante, el ítalo no se dio cuenta que según avanzaba hasta la puerta Lukas había clavado la mirada en él, siguiéndole hasta verle desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿Te ha hecho tilín ese chico? – preguntó con burla Mathias al ver como su amigo seguía mirando la puerta por la que el ítalo se había ido, mas fue completamente ignorado.

Al momento de llegar a su casa Ludwig ya estaba allí, hablando con Feliciano pero había algo extraño. Si Feliciano estaba junto al rubio, en un lugar claramente visible para Lovino nada más entrar, entonces… ¿con quién se estaba riendo Antonio? Podría creer que simplemente se lo estaba pasando bien él solo si simplemente estuviera riendo, pero estaba hablando además. Según se fue acercando pudo ver una silueta más, un chico albino sentado al borde de la piscina vistiendo ropas que parecían irle un poco grandes. Enarcó una ceja terminando de acercarse a su hermano.

—¿Se puede saber quién es ese? – cuestionó para saber si debía molestarse o preocuparse.

—¡Bienvenido, fratello! – exclamó Feliciano abrazándole. – Es el hermano de Ludwig-

—Gilbert – espetó el rubio cortando las palabras del ítalo.

—Momento, momento. ¿No se supone que el hermano de Ludwig era un tritón? Yo le veo un par de piernas metidas en el agua. – Frunció el gesto el mayor de los hermanos.

Antonio y Gilbert giraron su atención hacia el recién llegado, mas no dijeron nada.

—Y lo es. – Ludwig cruzó sus brazos antes de seguir hablando. – Al parecer ha usado la misma poción que usó conmigo para tener piernas. Había ido a buscar algo para que Antonio comiera algo más que comida "basura" y me lo he encontrado sentado en las rocas, así que me lo he traído conmigo. – Suspiró. – No sabe caminar ni nada.

—Mi grandiosa persona quería conocer al _noviete_ de mi hermano ¡y debo admitir que es todo lindura! Mi hermano tiene buen gusto. – Su mirada se posó sobre el mayor de los hermanos, estudiándole de arriba abajo. – Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

—No pienso tener a este idiota en mi casa, ¡tengo suficiente con un imbécil!

—¡Oh, no! No te apures, fratello. Gilbert se va a venir con nosotros, es el hermano de Ludwig así que nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Antonio nos ha dicho que le ibas a enseñar a caminar, ¿es cierto?

Un dolor de cabeza del que él no debía preocuparse, sin embargo las cosas empezaban a ponerse peor poco a poco. Al parecer Antonio tenía cada vez más interés por aquel 'mundo' lo que le hacía empezar a dudar que fuera a marcharse una vez su herida estuviera curada y ahora, para colmo de los colmos, otro tritón escapaba del mar. Durante el poco rato que estuvieron allí Ludwig y Feliciano, Lovino descubrió que Gilbert era uno de los amigos inseparables del tritón y que, si un tal Francis descubría la alocada idea de Gilbert, seguramente pronto tendrían a un tercer invitado que no sabían dónde lo iban a hospedar. Ludwig insistió en que debido a la diferencia de espacio, si eso en verdad ocurría, Lovino debería encargarse también del 'tercero' y aunque a Antonio le emocionó la idea al ítalo solo le enfureció. Él no quería a nadie más, por no decir que se replanteaba el por qué había aceptado que Antonio se quedara. Una buena obra empezaba a costarle caro. Ludwig no se había percatado, o no había querido hacerlo, pero Lovino había notado como aquel albino era demasiado empalagoso con Feliciano y no hacía más que llamar la atención. No quiso decir nada al respecto, no fuera a ser que el rubio cambiara de opinión y le encasquetara también a ese.

Para cuando se fueron, Antonio había vuelto a cambiar su cola por las piernas y mostró al ítalo como podía mantenerse ya en pie, aunque cuando trataba de dar un paso perdía el equilibrio y caía.

—Mejor vamos dentro, parece ser que aquí todo el mundo se cuela sin avisar y si lo hacen no van a pensar que estás mal de la cabeza.

Mantener la calma era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Después de todo, el tritón parecía poner cada vez más empeño en darle menos problemas aunque no fuera precisamente por ello, sino por mera curiosidad a ese mundo. Una vez dentro, tras esperar a que Antonio se arrastrara cual gusano únicamente ayudado en las escaleras, el tritón se puso en pie y Lovino se acercó a él.

—Dame las manos, te ayudaré a mantener el equilibrio. – Extendió sus manos y aguardó a que el otro le hiciera caso. – Primero mueve una pierna hacia adelante y asegúrate de apoyarla bien antes de mover la otra.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza y, tras varios segundos de concentración, movió la pierna derecha hacia adelante, balanceándose un poco mientras mantenía el pie al aire. Dio gracias a que Lovino dio un pequeño tirón pues de no haber sido por él habría acabado de morros al suelo, y tras las caídas anteriores el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle.

—¡He dado un paso sin caerme! – espetó el moreno alegre cual niño pequeño.

—Bien, bien. Pero no te emociones demasiado aún, no vayas a abrirte la cabeza y te tenga por aquí más tiempo del pensado.

Durante media hora, Lovino ayudó a Antonio a dar varios pasos, sin embargo aquella tranquilidad empezaba a matar al ítalo por lo que decidió dejarlo por ese día. Cuando Lovino se retiró para seguir con su libro Antonio siguió intentándolo por sí mismo; daba dos pasos y se caía, pero volvía a levantarse hasta que consiguió cruzar la casa muy torpemente.

El ítalo dejó que el tritón siguiera a lo suyo, escuchando los golpes que el otro se daba de vez en cuando. Cuando hubo encendido el ordenador, releyó la historia que había escrito ya para poder proseguir. No había cenado nada, sus párpados empezaban a amenazar con cerrarse y la urgencia de ir a tumbarse era cada vez mayor, mas su mente se negaba a dejarle ir aportándole cada vez más y mejores ideas para el libro. Las 3 de la madrugada y seguía pegado al ordenador. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había escrito más de 50 páginas del tirón, sin rectificar nada. Asombrado por el gran avance decidió volver a leer todo.

_[…] Sus manos frías acariciaron su piel desnuda; deseaba poder poseer aquel cuerpo, mancillar la inocencia de aquella joven que jadeaba bajo su cuerpo, deseosa por más caricias. Relamió sus labios encandilándose con aquella hermosa imagen iluminada únicamente por la tenue luz de una vela. […]_

Dejó de leer para hacer algunos retoques a la historia, básicamente cambiando la personalidad de la chica y el nombre. Suspiró pesadamente antes de comprobar la hora; las 6 de la mañana. El mal humor por la falta de sueño era más que notable, además su estómago rugía reclamando por comida urgentemente. Decidió tomar un descanso para comer algo y de paso tomar un café, seguía con ideas brillantes para la historia y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. Al bajar, encontró al tritón durmiendo en el baño con la camiseta puesta y los pantalones tirados a un lado, al parecer había quedado tan cansado que se había dormido ahí mismo. Parecía tan tranquilo durmiendo… y tan hiperactivo despierto. No quiso despertarlo por lo que cerró la puerta y procuró hacer el mínimo ruido en la cocina, regresando al ordenador en cuanto tuvo listo un par de sándwiches y un café.

—Listo, ¡a seguir!

Las ojeras eran más que notables, el mismo ruido del teclado le molestaba a tal grado que incluso le había levantado dolor de cabezas, pero quería seguir escribiendo, aprovechar el momento, mas Morfeo no desistió haciéndole caer dormido en el mismo escritorio.

Antonio despertó a media mañana, seguía cansado por el gran esfuerzo de la noche anterior pero no quería escuchar a Lovino gritando que era un perezoso por lo que se arrastró para intentar abrir la puerta; como la odiaba, cada vez que la intentaba abrir era un enorme reto con el que terminaba enfadado consigo mismo, insultando a la madera que negaba a abrirse. Para cuando consiguió que la puerta cediera avanzó hacia el salón, extrañándose de ver al ítalo, ni siquiera escucharle caminar el teclear el ordenador con furia. ¿Habría salido?

Estaba aburrido, su cola reseca y el ítalo no daba señales de vida por lo que, sin nada mejor que hacer, concentró su mente en un único objetivo; volver a cambiar aquellas escamas por piel. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que aquella cola desapareciera por completo con un leve destello al que ya se había acostumbrado.

—Bien, Antonio, anoche lo hiciste muy bien.

Ayudándose de la pequeña mesa frente al sofá consiguió ponerse en pie. Movió un pie manteniendo el equilibrio, y luego otro, hasta conseguir desplazarse desde los sofás hasta la parte de la cocina. Había visto a Lovino sacar la comida de lo que él llamaba armarios y nevera por lo que, entre curioso y hambriento, caminó a paso lento hasta abrir la nevera. No había mucho con lo que escoger por lo que cogió una manzana. Dio un bocado a la fruta mirando con curiosidad el interior de aquella nevera, aprovechando que ahora podía mantenerse en pie por un moderado periodo de tiempo para ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, ser capaz de ver las cosas cómo las veía Lovino. No había nada que llamara su atención en aquella parte así que decidió moverse, cansándose poco a poco. Tomó asiento en el sofá y tal cual tomó asiento el televisor se prendió, asustando al tritón que soltó rápidamente la manzana y brincó en su lugar.

—¡La madre que me…! ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esa?! – Señaló acusadoramente a la pantalla que no le respondió, sino que hablaba y hablaba de cosas sin sentido. – No, yo me llamo Antonio, no David. – Frunció el gesto.

Al parecer el televisor se había prendido en un canal que por las mañanas daban programación infantil, enseñando a los pequeños a contar, hablar lo básico del inglés y mil cosas más que un humano normal y corriente aprende durante los primeros años de primaria. Quedó cual bobo mirando a la pantalla, repitiendo los nombres de las frutas en inglés cuando el muñeco de la tele lo pedía. Horas estuvo entretenido hasta que, finalmente, Lovino bajó las escaleras.

—¿Qué demonios haces, bastardo? – cuestionó antes de bostezar, entrecerrando la mirada debido a la molestia de la luz.

—¡Lovi, Lovi! ¡Esto es genial! – Señaló el televisor arrodillándose sobre el sofá. – ¡Una cosa que parecía ser un mono ha acertado lo que yo pensaba! Y… y… ¡Una niña llamada Dora ha dicho que le encantaba la misma escena que a mí!

El ítalo miró al español incrédulo, ¿de qué le estaba hablando? Entonces recayó que de alguna manera el tritón había conseguido encender la tele y no supo si reírse o llorar.

—Eres más bobo de lo que pensaba – espetó aún con la voz adormilada, sirviéndose un café bien cargado. – Eso son programas infanti- … - enmudeció, quizá esos mismos programas infantiles le iban a servir para tener al moreno entretenido y además aprendería más. Estúpido, pero eficaz. – Síguelos viendo, anda.

En momentos como ese estaba dudoso en si subir y seguir escribiendo o sentarse en el sofá y simplemente relajarse, la cabeza seguía doliéndole del mal descanso y aunque el volumen de la tele le molestaba eso era mejor que pensar mil y una cosas. Mezclando medicamento con el café decidió sentarse a beberse lo que le restaba de su desayuno a un lado del moreno, arrojándole una sábana que había en el sillón.

—¿Eh? ¿para qué es esto? – cuestionó el moreno dándole vueltas a la sábana.

—Cúbrete imbécil, no llevas pantalones. – Pausó dándole un sorbo a su bebida, clavando la mirada en la pantalla. – Ni ropa interior y paso de pasarme el puñetero día viéndote las pelotas.

Antonio se cubrió de cintura para abajo con la sábana sin perder detalle de aquel programa educativo, el cual ahora parecía enseñar las buenas formas de ir por la calle sin peligro alguno. Lovino estaba aburrido cada vez más, además de que cada sonido retumbaba en su cabeza por largo rato. Golpeaba el respaldo del sofá como si así desaparecieran aquellas punzadas que poco a poco pasaban hasta sus ojos, haciéndole más molesto el tener los ojos abiertos. Aquel parecía que iba a ser un mal día para él debido a la falta de sueño, pero al menos podía estar contento ya que había avanzado notablemente en su historia.

—¡Lovi, Lovi! ¡Mira, una zanahoria que habla! – Giró su atención al ítalo al ver que este no le respondía, percatándose de que se había quedado dormido con la taza de café a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Con cuidado de no despertarle tomó la taza para dejarla sobre aquella mesita, viendo durante largo rato programas infantiles. Ni siquiera se percató de la hora, ni siquiera hizo caso cuando su estómago gruñó por falta de alimento. Simplemente ahí siguió hasta que finalmente los dibujos animados terminaron dando paso a una película.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde Lovino despertó, mirando por un rato la televisión en silencio.

—Tengo hambre – espetó asustando al tritón que no se había dado cuenta de que había despertado.

—Dios, Lovi, no me des esos sustos. – Rió por lo bajo. – Puedo intentar, er… cocinarte algo si me dices cómo.

Al principio, aquella idea se le hizo descabellada el ítalo por varias razones, una de ellas que el otro no sabía ni siquiera qué era una cazuela y otra, que con suficiente faena se mantenía en pie, mas el calor y la misma pereza que seguía sintiendo le obligaron a ceder. Miró como el tritón se levantaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y caminaba torpemente – al menos mejor que la noche anterior ya que parecía no caerse – y se dirigía hacia la parte de la cocina.

—Por el amor de Dios, ponte antes unos putos pantalones.

El ítalo se mantuvo sentado mientras el tritón preparaba según el menor iba dándole las instrucciones – obviamente tras ponerse unos pantalones -, llevándose algún que otro grito por parte del ítalo cuando cogía algo que no debía. Cerca de una hora para preparar un simple plato de pasta para cada uno, además de otros dos platos ya que Antonio se pasó con las cantidades, ya que debido a no saber los nombres de las cazuelas, tomates, y demás el ítalo tardaba casi 10 minutos en darle la indicación correcta. Pero lo consiguió, y aunque estaba el tomate y la carne picada toda revuelta con la pasta, parecía comestible.

—Tráeme un plato aquí, no quiero levantarme – espetó Lovino levantando la mano sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Nada más dejar el plato en la pequeña mesa, Antonio se desplomó cuan largo era al suelo alarmando al menor. Se había cansado de estar tanto tiempo de pie y no calculó bien a la hora de querer sentarse, por lo que no solo se llevó un buen golpe, sino una buena regaña por parte del italiano. Tras aquello, tomó un rato antes de ir a por un plato para sí mismo. Curiosamente, Lovino había esperado a que el otro se sirviera, pero no por educación, sino para que probara él primero a ver si era comestible.

—Oye, pues para ser mi primera vez, ¡no está nada mal! – comentó tras tragar el primer bocado.

Tras aquello, Lovino le acompañó en aquella merienda cena. Debía admitir que pese al dolor de cabeza que había sido el cocinarlo, estaba delicioso. Iba a enseñarle más platos para que le cocinara más seguido. Ambos se mantuvieron callados, mirando la tele mientras disfrutaban de aquel platillo hasta que Antonio decidió hablar.

—¿Las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo son normales entre los humanos también?

Aquella pregunta descolocó al menor por completo, haciéndole atragantarse por un momento con uno de los espagueti.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué narices preguntas eso ahora?!

—Es que he estado viendo esto –señaló al televisor -, y una chica regañaba a su hijo por tener una relación con otro chico. Eso me ha hecho pensar que los humanos veis esas relaciones como algo malo.

—La religión prohíbe las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo – respondió sin preámbulos. – Los muy creyentes se aferran a lo que la biblia dicen y creen que la homosexualidad es pecado. – Se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo… ¿y tú? ¿Eres de esas personas?

—¿Qué? Yo no creo que sea pecado, pero prefiero que los hombres se mantengan alejados de mí. Solo me van las chicas.

—Jo, qué lástima. Mira que eres guapo~

Lovino enmudeció sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían notablemente ante aquel simple comentario. Estaba acostumbrado a que mujeres le llamaran guapo o piropos parecidos, pero ¿un hombre? Si lo pensaba fríamente, le había sacado un tema bastante delicado sobre la homosexualidad, en pocas palabras le preguntaba sobre su sexualidad y para colmo le espetaba que era una lástima su heterosexualidad porque era guapo.

—¿Acaso te estás colgando de mí? – cuestionó descaradamente frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No pienses mal!

—¿Eres homosexual? – frunció aún más el gesto.

—No – rió por lo bajo.- Me gustan tanto las féminas como los varones – respondió sin avergonzarse de ello, lo que hizo que Lovino retrocediera un poco en el sillón.

—Distancias.

Tras la merienda cena, Lovino continuó escribiendo su historia dejando que Antonio hiciera y deshiciera nuevamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que había despertado estaba con las piernas y ahora estaba subiendo y bajando escaleras para acostumbrarse al caminar. No quiso preguntar, el tritón sabía dónde estaba el baño si se sentía demasiado cansado y además ya era grandecito para saber cuidar de sí mismo.

—Lovi, Lovi, ¿qué haces? Me aburro.

—Estoy escribiendo idiota, y no me llames 'Lovi', es 'Lovino'.

—Vale, vale… _Lovi_. ¿Cuánto llevas escrito ya?

Una de las veces que Lovino había estado escribiendo en el jardín, le había leído lo que llevaba de historia por lo que el tritón ya sabía la trama. Le leyó la historia nuevamente por petición del tritón, pasando horas desde que empezó hasta que llegó al último punto que había escrito.

—Es gracioso, ¡esa chica es igual que tú ahora! ¿Estás escribiendo _nuestra historia_? Bueno, omitiendo que yo me he quedado por una herida y ese tritón por amor. Me parece bonito, ¿pero no te parece demasiado empalagosa?

—¿Me vas a decir cómo debo escribir mi propia historia?

—Oh, no. Pero sería interesante un poco de emoción. – Pausó sus palabras para poder pensar. – Como por ejemplo que él deba regresar al mar por un motivo u otro sin avisarle.

—Un príncipe del mar que debe regresar para gobernar, y que se lo haya ocultado hasta la fecha – espetó tras varios minutos de pensar sobre aquella propuesta.

—¿Un… príncipe? – Rió nervioso, removiéndose inquieto en aquel pequeño sofá del 'despacho'. – Bu-buena idea. Sí.

Sin duda alguna, Antonio ahora creía más que nunca que a lo tonto el ítalo estaba escribiendo su libro basado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Te importa si duermo en tu cama? Las otras están sin hacer, y la bañera no es muy cómoda que digamos… mucho menos el suelo.

—Pues vete a la piscina, pero deja mi cama en paz.

Tras intentos e intentos por parte del moreno para que el ítalo le permitiera dormir en su cama, remarcando una y otra vez la palabra dormir, pues desde que había dicho que tenía tendencia tanto por hombres como mujeres el ítalo parecía cada vez más distante, Lovino por fin cedió bajo la condición de que a la que la cola golpeara de nuevo su cara al dormir lo mandaría a patadas a la piscina. Antonio fue el primero en acostarse dejando al ítalo en el ordenador escribiendo. Dos horas más tarde, Lovino fue a acostarse recordando entonces que le había dado permiso al tritón a dormir en su cama. Por suerte era grande, lo suficiente para que no se rozaran al dormir y que aquella tremenda cola no le golpeara nuevamente pues el tritón se había dormido en un rincón, parecía disfrutar el dormir allí.

_Había conseguido vender su libro y como celebración había salido de fiesta, en busca de alguna mujer con la que pasar la noche sin necesidad siquiera de saber su nombre. Ahí se encontraba él, empujando con cuidado el cuerpo de aquella joven chica a la que había conquistado esa noche, dirigiéndola hasta la cama sin dejar de besar sus labios como si no existiera el mañana. Llevaba meses, quizá demasiados para su gusto, sin saber lo que era tener sexo y su miembro erguido empezaba a palpitar dolorosamente. Despojó a la joven de sus ropas en el camino, siendo despojado de las suyas propias por unas manos hábiles que no necesitaron romper el contacto un segundo para dejarle completamente desnudo._

_Frente a la cama, sintió como unas fuertes manos se apoyaban sobre sus hombros al momento que un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior le obligó a abrir la boca, siendo empujado por dichas manos._

—_Con lo guapo que eres, era una lástima. – Sonrió ladino obligándole a abrir las piernas._

_De un segundo a otro aquella joven mujer se había convertido en Antonio, quien le observaba deseoso mientras recorría su pecho suavemente con ambas manos._

Despertó debido al teléfono que sonó, dando gracias a todos los dioses por no permitirle seguir con aquel sueño. Comprobó el número antes de descolgar perezosamente, respondiendo de mal humor; Govert quería verle para que le mostrara lo que llevaba escrito. Al colgar, se percató de que ni siquiera la ropa interior podía disimular su erección de buena mañana, incluso al levantar un poco la sábana para darle un buenos días a su 'amigo' pudo ver una pequeña mancha oscura en su ropa interior.

—Oh Dios… - murmuró dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Se había empalmado y no precisamente por ser algo normal en las mañanas. – Estúpidos sueños. Oye, imbécil desp- - Estaba dispuesto a echar al tritón de la cama de una patada, mas a su lado no había nadie.

Escuchó unos pasos lentos y algo torpes que subían las escaleras, acompañados por el sonido de una taza rozar con una superficie. Enarcó una ceja incorporándose un poco, apoyando la parte superior del cuerpo sobre sus codos.

—¿Qué narices…?

No tardó en ver a Antonio aparecer por la puerta de las escaleras cargando una bandeja con lo que parecía ser su desayuno. Con una sonrisa dejó la bandeja sobre la cama tras varios minutos de camino.

—Me ha ayudado la chica aquella que casi me descubre la otra vez. ¡Es una chica super maja! Al despertarme he bajado para no despertarte y me ha visto por la ventana, no he podido esconderme a tiempo. – Sonrió nervioso. - ¡Pero no te apures! Solo ha visto piernas.

—¿Y pantalones? Espera, ¿Emma está abajo? – se sentó rápidamente.

—No, se ha marchado tras ayudarme, ha dicho que debía ir a trabajar y que solo pasaba para hablar contigo antes. Ha dicho algo de 'libro' y que ya te llamaría luego su hermano.

Efectivamente, Govert le había llamado. Observó mejor lo que había sobre la bandeja y tomó una de las tostadas. Le había preparado el desayuno y se lo había llevado a la cama… ni en una película romántica. Se abofeteó a sí mismo llamando la atención del tritón que se sentó rápidamente preguntando si estaba todo bien; acababa de soñar con él, seguía teniendo una notable erección entre las piernas, le había llevado el desayuno a la cama y en lo primero que había pensado era en películas románticas…

No podía ser.

Él no podía sentir interés por un hombre.

* * *

_No me maten!_

_Buenas y malas noticias. _

_Buenas: He terminado de escribir la historia completa! Y por si acaso se me cruzan los cables de nuevo, la he guardado en un USB para no tener que escribir de nuevo (Sí, siempre me acabo arrepintiendo). Como ya no tengo nada que escribir, creo que empezaré a hacer dibujos basados en esta historia~ tengo algunos hechos, me encantan, pero no puedo mostrarlos aún porque son de escenas de capítulos que no he subido._

_Malas: Es posible que sea la última historia larga Spamano que suba. Debido al problema anterior (motivo por el que eliminé todo mi Spamano ;~; ) estoy falta de inspiración en esta pareja, así que si subo serán historias cortas u oneshots._

_Me he estado mudando nuevamente de Francia a España, he regresado a mi viejo pueblo! Así que este tiempo he estado de mudanza, arreglando papeles y cosas importantes. Si alguien me sigue en mi DA, habrá visto que además me he estado centrando en el dibujo. En mi viejo ordenador he encontrado historias sin terminar, quizá las continúe asdasd_

_Darkmoon: En capítulos anteriores ya se menciona que la disputa fue absurda xD Sobre la primera parte, me era necesario pues si Gilbert fuera alguien más "maduro" por aquel entonces debería haber cambiado absolutamente todo lo relacionado con la pelea en los capítulos anteriores, además de que así se puede ver una madurez en el albino... el por qué es cómo es. Ahora, en cuanto a Heracles, yo lo veo como alguien poderoso, alguien con un poder enorme que de no ser por su personalidad calmada sería capaz de clavar el miedo con la mirada. No se rige por las leyes de la realeza, lo que le hace ver como un rebelde a ojos de los demás, además de no dar toda la información por quedarse dormido cada dos por tres, como ocurrió con Gilbert y la poción. __No solo Ludwig, como puede verse en este capítulo Antonio también aprende rápido lo básico. A mi ver, las sirenas y tritones son seres listos y con gran memoria, pero que el desconocer el mundo humano les hace ver como 'tontos'. Claro, que hay sus excepciones, pues si no ya haría algunos personajes demasiado OoC. c:_

_Sin más, au revoir~!_


End file.
